Naruto: Path of the Legends
by Kenjiro Akisama
Summary: [On Hold Writer's Block] Twelve years ago, the Kyuubi was sealed by the Fourth Hokage to a baby boy. This boy has grown up to be a shinobi that goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. Read on as Naruto and his friends grow up to became what they aspire
1. Episode 1

**Edit Notes: April 24, 2005**

Well, I've been re-reading my work and I have found out that there were several errors in it. So I'm re-uploading it with corrections. You will be seeing these notes up to Episode 8 with significant point as to what are the changes in the Episode.

In this Episode, most changes where in spellings and grammar. Though, I'm not still 100 percent sure that everything is A-OK, I believe that I have squashed most grammatical errors. A significant change in this chapter is Naruto calling Temari Ms. Sexy rather than Temari-chan. I have reason to believe that Naruto has a tendency to create pseudo names for people around him which he met only a couple of times.

Well, that seems to be about the changes in this Episode. I could say it's not much but oh well. –smiles-

**End of Edit Notes**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto… But I wish I did… cries_

**Author's note:** Hello minna! This is my first attempt to write a Naruto fanfic. I've been reading a lot lately and have been intrigued by it for quite a while so I decided to take what is rightfully mine and write what's on my mind in the world of Naruto.

On a side note, I'm not very knowledgeable about the manga. From what I have heard, the manga spun up to the time where Sasuke seeks Orochimaru to be able to grow stronger. And off the anime, I've only watched up to episode 89 (I've heard there was a 94 and so on). I will base the story on the manga where Sasuke leaves Konoha Village to seek out Orochimaru and it is up to Naruto to bring him back and to fulfill the promise he made with Sakura (to bring Sasuke back).

As for writing the actual fic, I encourage the readers to give comments and suggestions. Jutsus like TaiJutsu, NinJutsu, and GenJutsus are also a welcomed suggestion as long as they don't go over the boundaries of the Naruto world. I'll make sure that credit is given to those contributors. Criticisms are also welcome but if they ever reach a certain level then I will retaliate, even the so-called "constructive criticisms." I never believed in those nor will I ever believe. There is a fine line between criticism, suggestion, and one's point of view of the idea. But, please do note of any misspelled words. scratches head

As for indications of speech: "plain speech" Character Speech _"italic speech"_ thoughts **_"bold italic speech"_** are Kyubi's or other demons, boss summons, or huge monsters "**bold text**" Jutsu

I copied this technique from all over the fics I've read in the Naruto section. It works fine so yeah, I'll be using it.

Also, the fic will mainly consist of action, adventure, and ofcourse the occasional romantic scenes (…..oh well, maybe often times!) and as stated above, pairings are inevitable. laughs again

Onto another wish of mine… sees the expression of the readers that of a bored look Wait! This is the last I promise puppy dog eyes

I really wish for the readers to tell me if the characters are getting out of hand or in simple terms getting "out of character" or OOC. Though there will be character developments, I really want the fic to develop on its own and not because a pressing matter needs them to be. I want them to attain their own personality and grow in a way (i.e. Naruto's loudness and being naïve, Sasuke's cool and icy personally, Hinata's shyness, and so on and so forth.)

Well, with all those out, let's get it on with the fic shall we? smiles

* * *

**Episode 1:** **_The Fulfillment of the Promise! The Return of Uzumaki Naruto!_**

Deep within the forest of Fire Country, a fierce battle was issuing much to the destruction of nearby trees. The scene soon reveals two individuals, both seem fatigued and limping as to explain why they are heavily breathing and the obvious bruises and cuts that are seen all-over their bodies. The two individuals stared at each other, none giving inch for the other to attack.

One of them wore a black hair which seems to have strands of purple. His upper garment had been torn apart revealing a fair complexion on his body. But the most noticing feature of his body was that it is covered in black flame-like markings. The markings seem to be glowing a slight purple glow that gives it its eerie touch. The boy's eyes were also noticeable since it has a red color with a seemingly rotating black circle within the eye.

The other boy wore a striking spiky blonde hair and a Konoha Leaf head protector just above his brows. His face is marked with seemingly like whiskers of a fox. His clothes are also torn but still managed to keep intact of his body while his body itself was bruised and bleeding all-over.

Both of the boys stare intently at each other, no one uttering a word until finally, the blonde broke the silence.

"Sasuke… Let us stop this… Please come back with me to Konoha… Everybody is waiting for us…" the blond utters while breathing heavily in between speech.

Sasuke closed his eyes. Seemingly to think of something until finally responding to the blonde; "I can't go back… Naruto… I wish to become stronger… To become stronger to kill my brother for I am the avenger…"

"But you can become stronger in Konoha! We have friends that can help you become stronger! Please come back with me! Come back to us!" Naruto exclaims. Sadness and anger both present in his tone.

"But the time it will take for me to get stronger in Konoha is too long! As of now, even as we speak, Itachi grows stronger! I cannot catch up to his strength at this rate! I believe Orochimaru has the answer to it all… He has the power to give me power… The power I need to kill Itachi!" Sasuke speaks ah he opens his eyes, his Sharingan still present and rotating.

"Sasuke…" Naruto utters while dropping his guard and looking down on the ground. His face shadowed by his hair from the glow of the moonlight. "I understand…"

With that Sasuke too drops his guard. The markings on his body stopped glowing and his hair has now been colored to fitting black. His eyes are now also normal, the family bloodlimit deactivated. "Thank you… Naruto-kun…"

Sasuke was about to leave the scene when a voice suddenly halts him.

"No…"

Sasuke looks at Naruto, a Kage Bunshin standing beside him. The real Naruto was shaking from anger.

"This is not the way to become stronger Sasuke! There are other ways! I won't allow you to go! Besides..." Naruto trails as he brings his right hand in front of him. A gathering of enormous chakra could be felt at the palm of Naruto. The Kage Bunshin has now moved near Naruto's palm providing support in gathering chakra and swirling it leading to the formation of the most powerful technique in the blonde's arsenal of jutsus. Seriousness and determination now lines his face. "I promised a special person to me that I will bring you back… I promised my Sakura-chan that I'll bring back the most important person in her life! **Rasengan!**"

A ball of blue chakra has now formed at the right palm of Naruto continuously swirling and rotating.

Sasuke then once again close his eyes. He took a stance where his right hand is facing the ground while his left is to support the right on its wrist. The cursed seal on Sasuke's body is now once again emitting a purple glow. His hair having the same purple linings from before while his eyes now emits his bloodline limit, the Sharingan.

"Then we end this…" Sasuke utters in a cold voice. His right hand holding pure chakra of blue and purple which seems to be chirping like that of a thousand birds. "**Chidori!**"

With their most powerful jutsu completed, both growled at each other while leaping in the air, each one delivering a final blow at each other intending to end the long conflict and to prove each own point.

* * *

Meanwhile figures of several individuals rushes to the scene. A chuunin, whose hair is tied up, wincing in pain as he tries to walk. His left arm arched on the back of a boy who has a bowl-cut hair and fuzzy eyebrows.

Another figure with red hair is also following suit. Though, this one seems to be carried by the sand while carrying two other persons, a thin one who seem to be unconscious and another male genin who seems to be of the Hayuuga Clan also unconscious.

Closely following suit are two other people, a female with blond hair who seem to carry a large fan and a male who seem to have weird paint on his face.

As the group reaches a clearing up ahead, they all saw the collision of two great genins known to date. Awe marks their faces as the confrontation draws to an end.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto are now high above the air drawing close to each other for the final showdown. The collision seems like eternity as though time has stopped. With each passing second, the two draws near to each other and thus completing destiny.

At that instant of collision, a bright light surrounds the area, blinding the group that has come to watch the final battle. Seconds after the bright light reveals two figures falling down a good few feet away from each other. Sasuke and Naruto both landed on opposite directions on their backs with a resounding thud.

The group then hurries towards the location of Naruto each faces marked with concern.

"Naruto! Naruto! Are you alright!" asked the chuunin with a concerned look on his face.

Slowly, Naruto opens his eyes with discomfort written all-over his face. "Shikamaru…?" Naruto asks trying to recognize the person in front of him with a blurry vision.

The chuunin smiled, obviously relieved to see his friend safe. "You're so troublesome Naruto…"

Naruto soon grinned with that comment which was immediately wiped off upon realizing something. "Sasuke… How is Sasuke…?"

Shikamaru puffed a smoke from his mouth upon hearing Naruto. "Baka! You're here bruised and bleeding and you still think of that stupid Sasuke! You're so troublesome!"

The boy with a bowl-cut hairdo and fuzzy eyebrows soon went towards Sasuke. Relief marks his face when he realizes that Sasuke was still breathing though unconscious.

"He's alive but unconscious though." the boy says while signaling the group.

"Ah… That's good to hear Fuzzy-brows." Naruto utters while slowly turning into a sitting position.

"We better return back to the village to report in. I'm sure they are all worried about us by now." Shikamaru said while trying to stand up himself but soon find out that he can't for at the next instant, he was falling towards the ground.

He never really fell though for a person caught him just before he landed on his face. Shikamaru looks up and immediately has annoyance written all over his face.

"I can stand on my own very well thank you!" Shikamaru states with annoyance and yet a slight touch of red on his face.

"It doesn't look like it though." the blonde woman states while still holding onto Shikamaru.

Naruto by now has stood up and walked towards Sasuke's unconscious body. Slowly, he picks him up and humps him onto his shoulder. "Oi! Shikamaru! There is no time thinking of perverted things about you and Ms. Sexy. We're still on a mission!" Naruto shouts wearing his foxy grin.

Temari and Shikamaru both turned beat red at Naruto's outburst while the others just smirked.

"Naruto no Baka! Bleeding and bruised, you're still loud mouthed and stupid! You're so troublesome!" Shikamaru shouts in defense while still turning deep red.

Naruto then walks on passing by the red haired boy.

"Naruto… Your chest…." the boy silently utters to the passing Naruto.

"Huh? What's that Gaara?" Naruto asks in confusion.

"Your chest… It's bleeding…" Gaara utters ones again this time pointing on Naruto's chest.

Naruto looks on and saw his left chest bleeding in what seems to be a fresh wound. He then gave Gaara a reassuring foxy smile. "Oh that… Don't worry about it Gaara… It's just a scratch!"

Gaara nodded in agreement with Naruto but his expression is somewhat that of not convinced.

And so, the group started on their long walk back to Konoha Village with Naruto leading the way with Sasuke up on his back.

* * *

Back at Konoha Village, a lone figure of a female genin stands in front of the village gate. She has pink hair and wears on what seems to be red Chinese dress. She looks beyond the forest of Konoha as if looking or in better terms waiting for something.

"_Naruto… Please be safe… Please be safe and bring him back safely…"_ the female genin thought to herself.

She was about to turn around and head for home when the alarm suddenly sounded. Followed by this was a shout from the chuunin on top of the tower to the jounin just below the gate. "They are back! Shikamaru-san's team is back!"

Immediately, the jounin below the gates vanished into thin air with a puff of smoke while the gate started to open. The female genin with pink hair soon turned and ran towards the opening gate waiting for the arrival of the said team. Anxiety, fear, and restlessness are all to present on her face that she didn't notice another figure stand besides her placing a hand on her shoulder.

The female genin looked up and saw a familiar face. "Kakashi-sensei!"

The male jounin standing beside the female genin bore silver hair and a mask that covers his neck to the bottom of his nose. His Konoha head protector placed sideways on his head covering his left eye.

"Relax Sakura-chan. They are all fine." Kakashi utters while giving Sakura a smile.

The statement relaxed Sakura a bit and waited for the team to arrive. In a matter of minutes, the team immerges from the wounds and into view. By now, a number of villagers have gathered in front of the village gate as well as the fifth Hokage and Jiraiya.

Closer and closer, the team reaches the Village of Konoha. Naruto was now visible from the villagers view much to the relief and obvious happiness on Sakura's face. It soon brightened her more when Kakashi mentioned that Sasuke is with them though unconscious.

The village roared with cheers as the group enters the village. Each was branded a hero that day. Naruto then stood face to face with Sakura with a foxy grin on his face. Slowly, Naruto places Sasuke's body on a stretcher beside him which was prepared by medic-nins to help the injured.

Naruto then turns once again at Sakura beaming his foxy smile. "I'm back Sakura-chan… I kept my promise…"

Sakura was in tears. Tears of joys and relief for her two friends have returned. But the joy on Sakura's face didn't last long for it was replaced with horror as Naruto slowly collapses to the ground. Everyone too was shocked and turn towards Naruto. Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, immediately rushed to Naruto's side peeling Naruto's clothes. Kakashi and Jiraiya, along with Sakura and the rest of Shikamaru's team rush to Naruto's side as well. Their eyes widened in shock and horror when they saw the wound on Naruto's chest.

"This wound…!" Tsunade and Jiraiya utters in shock at the realization.

"This wound is from the Chidori!" Kakashi utters also in the state of shock.

Sakura's eye widened more with shock. The Chidori caused this wound… Then that would only mean that Sasuke is the one who caused it. "No…! Naruto!" Sakura shouts while tears flooded her eyes once again.

* * *

Outside the skirts of the forest, two lone figures sat by a campfire cooking food.

"So… Are you ready to go Konoha tomorrow?" asked a silver haired man in his mid 30's

"Hai! Hogumo-sensei!" the boy nodded. He wore a long black hair that reaches his shoulders. The base of the hair is tied in a knot by a red cloth.

"Good! We travel for Konoha tomorrow! Now get some rest Kinjiro-kun! Tomorrow is a big day for tomorrow you become a true genin." Hogumo utters with a smile on his face.

"Hai!" Kinjiro answers enthusiastically. The evident excitement marks the boy's eyes as he went to sleep in a sleeping bag.

**End of Episode 1**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** I hoped you liked this one. From here on, we'll be taking wild ride away from the manga or the anime. I just put up this chapter to denote a starting point for the fic and so that it won't be hard to develop a plot for it (which I actually have now laughs)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Till next time!


	2. Episode 2

**Edit Notes: April 24, 2005**

Hello again people. Just a few minor tweaks in this chapter. Just changed the name of the Sorakage to Hogumo Takuma from Hogumo Mizuki since I feel that Mizuki is a name already used in the Naruto world. A name which is not really good in my opinion considering his character in the story.

Well, I think that's the most significant change in this Episode.

**End of Edit Notes**

_**

* * *

**__**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If you ever thought I did, then you must be still in the dream world –laughs-_

**Author's Note:** Hello again minna! I was fairly surprised that I got a review already for a short amount of time. –big grin-

So now, to answer the reviews:

**Metalicgal – **Thanks for reviewing Metalicgal! Also, thanks for pointing out the color of the Chidori. I thought it was yellow when I first saw it used by Sasuke against Gaara in the Chuunin Exams. My bad…

Yeah I made OC's (original characters) since the story will now take a different turn of events. I just used the part where Sasuke left as a starting point in order to establish a beginning for the story. The fact that they are there is that I would like to introduce other characters into the story and make them interact with the original cast of Naruto without changing anything of the personalities of the original cast.

Again, thank you for thinking the story is nice.

**element4life – **Thanks for reading the story element4life! I'm glad that you think it's nice!

And as a reminder, as for indications of speech: "plain speech" Character Speech _"italic speech"_ thoughts **_"bold italic speech"_** are Kyubi's or other demons, boss summons, or huge monsters "**bold text**" Jutsu done in battle

Well, that's it for the reviews. Let's get on with Episode 2! –smiles-

**

* * *

****  
Episode 2: _Arrival of a new Shinobi! The Kaitsuu-shitsuke Taijutsu!_**

Sakura woke up with bags from beneath her eyes, an obvious sign from lack of sleep and crying. Just yesterday, Naruto came back to the village with Sasuke. Mixed emotion swelled up in her. Happiness and relief from seeing her beloved back to her and the other is of shock and concern for Naruto, who fell from an apparent wound on his chest.

"_This wound… This is from the Chidori… This is bad! We have to hurry or we might loose Naruto!"_

Those words echoed in her mind. She could not comprehend the situation, the Chidori, Sasuke's technique, marking and threatening the life of Naruto. She hugged her knees in front of her chest and starts to sob, staining her knees with tears.

* * *

From the main gates of Konoha, two figures started to emerge from the forest, a boy and an adult male. The adult male seems to be in the late 30's with silver hair, fair skin, wears a white coat seeming to be of some animal fur, and baggy-pants that seem to be cut-off and tied five inches below the knee. The boy however wears a black shirt which was topped by a red flack jacket with no indication of ninja rank, a cargo baggy pants and a pair of unconventional foot wear which seems to be composed of rubber and leather. Bandages were also present on the boy's arms covering his hands up to his fore arms. 

The chuunin guarding the gate halted the two and asks for their passports which the older of the two hurriedly show. Upon receiving the passport, the chuunin examined them carefully and after verifying that they are indeed original, let them enter the village.

As the two trekked the village, awe was ever present on the boy beside him, always marveling at the shops and restaurants along the way, the occasional parks, and even the houses of the villagers. It is all new to the boy that his brain is at non-stop gathering of information.

"Never been to a village like this huh Kinjiro?" the man asked his apprentice with a chuckle along his tone.

The awe-struck kid could only nod at his sensei with open mouth.

* * *

Slowly trudging the ground, Sakura is still in a trance-like state when she got out of her house. Her body seemed to set onto going somewhere but her mind is apparently not. 

"_I need to leave the village Sakura… I need to become strong to defeat my brother… To avenge my clan…"_

Those words kept playing back on her mind.

"_You really like Sasuke huh? Don't worry! I promise… I'll bring him back to you Sakura-chan! It's the promise of a Life-Time!"_

And then again.

"_I'm back Sakura-chan… I kept my promise…"_

The same words uttered by his two friends kept playing back and forth on her mind. She couldn't understand Sasuke's decision. True, she knew he wanted to become strong to kill his brother, but the idea of having Orochimaru involved is somewhat already stupid if not downright dumb.

The other thing that kept plaguing her mind was that she fully believes that it was her fault Naruto is in his condition right now. If she had not asked him to bring back Sasuke, then he wouldn't be suffering this way.

Still in her trance-like manner, Sakura didn't notice that there was another person in front of her. The result is a collision between the two of them which sent Sakura on her behind on the ground.

* * *

In the hospital, a woman with a blonde hair is seen asleep. Her head laying on top of a bed which seem to contain a certain blonde individual with tubes and various devices attached to his body to measure everything that needs to be focused on. 

With a tap on her shoulder, the woman finally and slowly came to. A warm smile greeted her on her wake.

"Tsunade… You better go and rest back at the Hokage Tower. It is not healthy for you to stay here and worry…" a man with silver hair and two red markings lining down both his cheeks said, a warm smile across his face.

She looked at the man in front of her and returned him a warm smile of her own. "Jiraiya… I was just taking a nap. Naruto is finally out of danger!" She said almost exclaiming, an apparent brightness in her mood.

Jiraiya's face seemed to brighten much more at the news. Relief wiped away the worry that was present from a while ago. Jiraiya then moved closer to Naruto and examined him. He certainly looked better than yesterday. "I am glad to hear that Tsunade. But you should go back to the tower. There is a lot of work that is needed to be done in there."

Tsunade gave Jiraiya a disapproving nod. "No… I've canceled all my appointments for today. Today, I will stay by his side till tomorrow. Just to see if he is doing well and if everything is according to what it should be."

Jiraiya smirked at that comment. "Heh! You care too much for this boy. He has no talent you know, most of his jutsus are flawed, he is a loudmouth, stubborn, and most of all…"

"He's my brother…" Tsunade finished the statement with a serious look on her face. Jiraiya couldn't help but smirk because of this and understands completely what she meant. They are not really blood related so the both of them cannot be real brothers and sisters. But then again, a bond between Naruto and Tsunade was made during their search for her to become the 5th Hokage. And with this bond, Tsunade treasures Naruto as her own little brother. There is no way that Jiraiya can separate him from Tsunade, even if he tried.

Taking a chair from a wall, Jiraiya pulled the chair and placed it close beside Naruto's bed. "So… What about the others? Will they be okay too?" he asked while examining Naruto more.

"They are all fine. Most of them are out of harms way. My other concern was Rock Lee who has the highest chance of getting injured since he just got back from operation. Good thing that he didn't outdo himself this time." Tsunade uttered while checking various equipments around Naruto.

Jiraiya chuckled at her comment which made her turn towards her. Seeing her puzzled look, Jiraiya uttered; "Heh! He's been treated by the best medic-nin in the whole world. What could possibly go wrong?"

And with that, Tsunade smiled.

* * *

Sakura was now trying to stand up from her fall. Just then, a hand lay in front of her offering her assistance. "I'm sorry miss! I didn't see you there!" the owner of the hand spoke with obvious concern. 

Sakura took the hand and it slowly lifted her up to her feet. Standing, Sakura eyed her helper from foot to face. _"Shoulder black hair, fair skin, a fit body for a fight, and interesting attire. He is handsome but not as handsome as my Sasuke-kun."_ Those are the thoughts that registered in her mind. "No… I'm sorry… I was the one not paying attention…" she explained while bowing her head in apology.

"No! No! It's my fault really! I am sorry…" the boy argued while bowing his head in apology to Sakura.

Sakura smiled at his gentleman manner. "Then apology is accepted."

The boy then resumed his standing position and smiled back at Sakura. Just then, she remembered that she was to go somewhere. "Oh! I almost forgot, I'm in a hurry to go to the hospital!" And with that, she bowed to the boy once again and rushed towards to the hospital. The boy then smiled and waved at her farewell.

"Oh dang! I forgot to ask her name!" he stammered under his breath mentally sighing.

A voice then suddenly called him out of his situation. "Oi! There you are Kinjiro! I thought I lost you back there!"

"Oh… I'm sorry Hogumo-sensei! I think I wandered away from you from watching the houses." Kinjiro uttered in apology as he bows his head to his master.

"Nah! Nevermind that! Come, we need to meet with the Hokage to finalize your citizenship here in this village." Hogumo uttered while pointing to the Hokage Tower.

"Hai!" Kinjiro replied with excitement and anticipation.

* * *

An hour later, Sakura has arrived, entered the hospital and is now in front of a room door. She slowly knocks on the door. 

"Come on in…" a mature female's voice beckons her from the inside.

Sakura gasps in amazement. _"A woman…! In Naruto's room…!"_

Clearly taken a back by the woman's voice, Sakura however pushed the thought to the back of her head and continued on opening the door. What she saw shocked her more that she watched the woman standing in front of her for quite a while.

"Hello. You must be Haruno Sakura. Naruto's teammate." the woman uttered in a warm yet authoritative voice.

"H-Hai…! Hokage-sama!" Sakura replied in a hurry, snapping out of her trance.

Tsunade then looked at Sakura once more and gave her a warm smile. She beckoned Sakura to move beside her. "So… You've come to visit Naruto… I'm happy that he has friends like you Sakura."

Sakura slowly moves towards Naruto's bed and looks at him. He examined him from head to toe and saw different devices attached to him. She looked at Tsunade with a look that asked how he is doing.

Taking the queue, Tsunade smiled at her and explained. "He's out of danger now Sakura, you don't have to worry. But he'll stay unconscious for at least another day since he spent almost all his chakra during the battle with Sasuke."

With the notice of the name, Sakura looked down on the floor and kept silent.

Tsunade then moved to sit back at a chair and looked at Sakura once more. "He is also fine Sakura. A couple of broken bones, but nonetheless, Sasuke will be fine. The only problem is, you can't see him like Naruto for he is in room arrest." her voice firm and exerting authority.

"But…" Sakura uttered but was cut-off by Tsunade.

"Sakura… You know well why he was brought back here by Naruto. He wanted to come to Orochimaru. That alone is already considered to be an act of treason. We need to question him about it so until we do, he is off-limits to anyone but me and the ANBU." Tsunade uttered while taking her visions back at Naruto, obvious vexation marks her face but she hid it from Sakura. _"And if it was I that would be the one to have my way, I'll banish that Uchiha even if he is the last of his blood from this village… But then Naruto… Naruto believes… Naruto believes in Sasuke…"_

Sakura just continued to look down on the floor with sadness marking her face. She was about to cry when a hand patted her on the back.

"Now Sakura, please don't be sad. You will get to see Sasuke. Maybe in a couple of days! When he wakes up, I'll notify you immediately so that you can visit him, after we question him that is." Tsunade said while patting Sakura's back to sooth her sadness.

Sakura brightened by those words and looked at Tsunade. She then smiled and bowed her head to the 5th.

"Well, as much as I want you to stay Sakura, Naruto still has to rest. I'm really sorry but you have to go. I'm the one who personally is looking after Naruto so I'll send for you if Naruto has fully recovered." Tsunade uttered while putting her hands on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura understood and bowed to the 5th Hokage. Tsunade then accompanied Sakura to the door. "Now remember, take care of yourself and don't cry too much. You'll ruin your pretty face." Tsunade said with a warm smile on her face. Sakura's face smiled at the 5th's praise with a hint of blush on her cheeks.

As Tsunade opens the door, two figures appeared in front of her. A man with a silver hair and boy with shoulder black hair stood before Tsunade and Sakura.

"Ho- Hokage-sama?" the silver haired man inquired.

Tsunade nods in agreement and looks at the man questioningly, beckoning him to continue his introductions.

"My name is Takuma, Hogumo. I am a jounin from the Hidden Village of the Sky. I am here to offer an alliance treaty between the leaf and the sky." Hogumo stated as he bows his head in front of Tsunade.

"_The Hidden Village of the Sky…! I've heard of it. It is a new founded village but the ANBU scouts said that it houses very powerful shinobis and clans. Leaf might benefit from this treaty…"_ Tsunade thought.

"Very well then, since this is of importance then I will make an excuse. Though, I'm monitoring the health of my brother since he's been injured in a mission so would you mind if we discuss this matter here in the hospital?" Tsunade inquired to Hogumo.

"_Ah… The Hokage of Leaf is such a nice and caring person… But a brother? I never heard she still had one. I thought her brother died a long time ago…"_

A smile appeared from the lips of Hogumo. "Ofcourse not…! Any place convenient to the Hokage is good with me!" Hogumo replied with a warm smile on his face.

"_Hmm… Such a nice, polite, and gentle person… This is interesting…"_ Tsunade then opened the door more to allow Hogumo to enter. "Then please come in… Let us discuss the matter inside."

Hogumo then turns around and looks at his apprentice. "You can sight see the village Kinjiro. But don't get lost you hear! I'll be waiting for you here in the hospital. You have 3 hours." Hogumo smiled as he addressed his apprentice.

"Hai! Arigato Hogumo-sensei!" Kinjiro replied with glee on his face.

"Oh… Sakura, would you care to escort Kinjiro around the village? Consider this a D – Rank mission." Tsunade uttered while giving Sakura a wink and a smile.

Sakura nodded and smiled back at Tsunade who then closed the door.

Inside, Tsunade and Hogumo walk towards Naruto's bed. Hogumo looks at him and asked; "Is he your brother?"

Tsunade gave a nod and proceeded to check things and finally turns around towards Hogumo. "So, what are the terms of the treaty…?"

* * *

Sakura then looks at the boy in front of her. There was an obvious resemblance about him that she couldn't quite grasp. 

"Say… Aren't you the girl from before? The one I bumped into on the street?" Kinjiro inquired.

An obvious realization came upon Sakura. He was indeed the one she bumped onto just a while ago.

"I'm sorry again from earlier… Sakura-san…" Kinjiro uttered while deeply bowing in front of Sakura.

"Don't worry about it. I've already forgiven you right?" Sakura replied while giving him a smile.

Kinjiro then straighten himself, faces Sakura, and smile. "Arigato…!"

"So, shall we go on with the village tour?" Sakura inquired gesturing Kinjiro the exit to the hospital.

"Hai!" he replied with excitement.

* * *

After two hours of walking and talking, the two had almost come by the most important places in the village. Parks, shops, and monuments were the places they visited and Sakura explains their significance to the village. Kinjiro was having so much fun looking around that he didn't realize the time. Stopping by the park, the two sat down on a free bench to relax. 

"So… Who was the Hokage's brother?" Kinjiro inquired while looking at the birds that came down on the ground pecking food.

"His name is Naruto… He is my teammate in the genin exams. Though, I never knew he and the Hokage are related…" Sakura answered while scratching her chin thinking.

"Oh… So is he your boyfriend then?" Kinjiro inquired playfully as he looks at Sakura.

Sakura blushed at Kinjiro's sudden outburst. "N- No… He's not my boyfriend… He's just my teammate. Besides, there is another one I like…" Sakura halted immediately realizing she is speaking something that she will regret.

Too bad, Kinjiro caught on. His smile was now wide on his face. "Sooo… There is another person!" Kinjiro playfully suggested.

Sakura turned red at Kinjiro's playful manner. She was about to defend her side when a voice suddenly snapped both of them to attention.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" the voice yelled from a far.

Sakura immediately recognized the voice and already felt she was going to faint.

Kinjiro looked on to where the voice is coming from. "Hey! Someone is coming Sakura-san. Another admirer of yours eh? He looks… Green…"

And with that, the world seemed to crash down of Sakura. In record time, the green figure arrived in front of the two.

"Sakura-chan… How are you?" the boy in a green tight suit asked. His eyes complete with hearts.

"Lee-san! What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in the hospital too right?" Sakura asked with slight disgust marked on her face.

Too bad for her, Lee didn't pay attention on her facial expression. "Well, my injuries were minimal so I was released today. Besides, there's nothing that can keep this 'Genius of Hard-work' down! I'm like a phoenix that rose from the ashes to be reborn again!" ending his speech with a nice-guy pose.

Sakura is cornered. She looks at Kinjiro for help but saw him chuckling to himself. Sakura gave Kinjiro a death glare which abruptly froze Kinjiro on his feet. Lee noticed that Sakura is glaring in another direction thus making Lee turn to where she was looking.

"And who are you?" Lee inquired looking at Kinjiro with puzzled expression.

Kinjiro snapped out of his trance and looked at Lee. "Oh! Sorry for my manners… I am Uehara Kinjiro. I'm from the Hidden Village of the Sky." he uttered while extending a hand towards Lee.

"_That was fast… Naruto and Sasuke usually take time to recover from my death glare. This guy certainly has manners and composure. But not as good like my Sasuke."_ Sakura thought with a smile on her face.

Lee suddenly came to a realization. He looks at Kinjiro from head to foot which made him look back in confusion. Only problem is, Lee's realization is far from the truth…

"Y- You…! You're courting Sakura-chan!" Lee pointed at Kinjiro with shock on his face.

Sakura blushed at Lee's outburst which didn't do well as it only fueled Lee's jealousness. Lee stood there looking at the ground. _"It's hard enough a have Sasuke as my rival for Sakura's heart. Now I have someone else to compete with…"_

Lee then faces Kinjiro seriously, anger marking his face as he pointed towards him. "You! I challenge you for the right to date Sakura-chan! It's already enough that I have Sasuke as a rival for her heart" he roared, complete with all the comic explosions and flames around Lee.

Sakura nearly fainted on sight while Kinjiro panicked.

"W- Wait! This is a misunderstanding! Please let us talk it out!" Kinjiro pleaded with Lee. Both his hands clasped together in front of him.

But Lee was stubborn. He already paced himself in front of Kinjiro. He took his stance, left hand behind the back and right hand in-front the palm facing the sky. "First clean hit wins."

Lee then disappears only to appear on Kinjiro's right. _"Dang…! He's fast!"_ Kinjiro thought to himself. Lee then delivers a horizontal kick aimed at Kinjiro's face. Without much option, Kinjiro blocks the kick with his right forearm. Though blocked, the sheer force of Lee's kick sent Kinjiro skidding to the back. _"Not only is he fast, he's quite powerful too..."_

"_He's good… His reflex is fast and his forearm took and absorbed the blow."_ Lee thought.

Lee stood once again and took on his stance. This time however, Kinjiro took on a stance. His left hand stretched in front of him with the five fingers spread, his right hand curved into a winding punch with closed fist, his weight shifted on the center of his gravity with legs spread and crouched a little, and his eyes emitting extreme seriousness.

Sakura could only look on. This fight is getting out of hand. She wanted to end this before neither of them gets hurt. But then, inner Sakura was shouting inside her head saying that this is a great thing. Two people fighting for the one they love. The fact that Kinjiro was dragged into this was never mentioned or given much attention though.

In another burst of speed, Lee disappears once again and reappeared this time on Kinjiro's left side delivering a kick to the back of his head. The left side was Kinjiro's blind side since his body is shifted to the right or so he thought.

With a swift movement, Kinjiro parries Lee's kick with his left arm. In a blur, Kinjiro shifted his weight to the left warding off Lee's kick to create a split second opening for a counter attack. Though, Kinjiro's eyes suddenly widened and abruptly stopped for a millisecond which proved to be a crucial mistake. Using Kinjiro's parry, Lee spins in a clockwise motion to send another kick right into Kinjiro's face. The attack connected thus sending Kinjiro crashing on the ground.

Gasp escaped Sakura's mouth. She was released from her trance state caused by inner Sakura. She immediately halted Lee and smacked him hard on the head. Lee crouched in pain.

"Why…? Why Sakura-chan…? I won and then why did you choose him over me…?" Lee asked in tears while grasping his head which a lump started to appear.

"Baka…!" Sakura yelled at Lee. "He's from the Hidden Village of the Sky and his sensei is here to sign a treaty with Leaf! I just met him a while ago and the Hokage sent me with him on a mission to tour the village!"

"_Uh-oh…!"_

Rock Lee immediately ran towards the laying figure of Kinjiro. His face marked with worry. _"I think I overdid it…"_ His face was soon marked with relief when he sees Kinjiro moving and trying to stand up. Lee then offers his hand to Kinjiro which he accepted with a smile. Lee pulled Kinjiro up to his feet.

"I'm sorry… I got… Carried away…" Lee bowed apologetically.

Kinjiro just laughed. "Nah…! Don't worry about it! Nothing is broken. Say… What is that Taijutsu?" Kinjiro inquired the bowing Lee.

Lee straightened himself up and looks at Kinjiro. "It's called **Tekken-Fu**, a Konoha TaiJutsu."

"Wow! Cool!" Kinjiro said in awe as he examines Lee.

Lee gave a smile to Kinjiro and then asked; "Well, yours is not bad yourself. What is it called?"

"**Kaitsuu-shitsuke...**" Kinjiro replied with a warm smile. "It is also a Taijutsu that our village created."

"Rock Lee…" Lee commented as he offers his right hand to Kinjiro who immediately accepted it and shook.

"Uehara Kinjiro…"

The two then gazed and smiled warmly at each other.

"Well, I got to go now. I still need to train. I'll see you some time. I hope you like our village!" Lee bowed and took off in a run.

Lee is now gone from their sight. "Cool fellow!" Kinjiro uttered while Sakura started walking towards him.

"Cool…? Don't you mean stupid and odd?" Sakura stared at him dumbfounded.

Kinjiro just smiled at her. "Well, he obviously has a crush on you."

"Ack! You don't need to remind me." Sakura replied with disgust in his face.

"So… You would rather have Sasuke then?" Kinjiro inquired with an evil grin on his face.

"_Uh-oh…! Busted…!"_ At this, Sakura blushed in deep crimson.

* * *

Lee ran along his training spot and set-up to train for the day. Remembering his fight with Kinjiro a while ago, he smiled. _"Kaitsuu-shitsuke… Uehara Kinjiro…"_

And with that, he started his training with renewed vigor.

**End of Episode 2**

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** There it is guys! I hope you like this chapter too. Like what I have said before, I'll be taking the story into a whole new twist. New characters, missions, and ofcourse, villains 

So till next time, take care you all!


	3. Episode 3

**Edit Notes: April 24, 2005**

Well, the most noticeable change in this chapter is the show of care of Sakura for Naruto. I'm trying to develop a certain relationship between them that may very well end up with them more than just friends and teammates.

I know I seemed so have established something between Naruto and Hinata in the later chapters but I think I will change that too as to not clash with the changes I made in this chapter. Not too much of a change, just enough to keep the audience guessing who ultimately Naruto would choose.

But do so understand, I am not leaning this story for a Sakura and Naruto pairing in a much better chance of happening. It's just that I am providing an opening for a Naruto and Sakura pairing since I gave the indication that this is not a solid Naruto/Hinata in the first place from.

Also, this is due to a certain change of views from reading stories in the Naruto category. I have stated that I liked Naruto/Hinata but then, I've read a few Naruto/Sakura and frankly, they are a bit lacking in numbers.

Well, we'll just have to see in the future what will happen.

**End of Edit Notes**

* * *

_**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and what ever characters it may have. I'm simply writing a fanfiction because I love the anime and the manga. I do own the Original Characters that are in this fic. I also own a PC, a PS2, red Puma bag, a teddy bear….. -rambles on and on-_

**Author's Notes:** Hello all! I was surprised when I got two reviews. Now I'm even more surprised when I got another 5! It's a real ego-boost!

And so, to reply to all the reviews;

**Rurikat – **Thanks for liking the ideas that I have presented and also for deeming my fic worthy to be added to your favorites. Thank you very much! I will do my best to meet your expectations.

**blader-takao – **Thank you for liking my story! I will keep it up!

**Dragon Man 180 – **Well, Gaara will play a major part in the fic, as well as his siblings (mostly Temari -smiles- ) but not just now, maybe in the couple of more chapters. I'm glad you liked the idea of the new village. Don't worry, Naruto will wake up soon… Maybe in this chapter… But I'll leave that for you to find out. -laughs-

**nonengel – **Thank you for your observations. Do they really portray Sakura that way? I haven't come across with those kinds of fics yet but I think I can understand what you mean.

Sakura has shown pretty much good development along the Anime so I portrayed her the way I saw her. So if you see that I'm going on that jaded view then please do tell. I want my characters to be "in-character" in comparison with the manga and the anime.

Again, thank you for reading my story!

**LoveinItStrong – **Thanks for reading and I hope to please you more in the future.

And that sums up the reviews. However I feel like I need to stress this again. The fic is now turning away from the manga or the anime. Any new events that will come along may or may not correspond with the anime or manga.

And as a reminder, as for indications of speech: "plain speech" Character Speech _"italic speech"_ thoughts **_"bold italic speech"_** are Kyuubi's or other demons, boss summons, or huge monsters "**bold text**" Jutsu done in battle

Well, with that said, let us get on with the show!

* * *

**  
Episode 3: _Rearrangements! Team Seven's New Member!_**

Back in the hospital, we see Tsunade still talking with Hogumo.

"So, Kinjiro is the son of the Sorakage of the Hidden Sky… The Sorakage must be a really trusting person to send even his own son." Tsunade mused while looking at Hogumo.

Hogumo chuckled. "You could say that. Though, he only did it with this village. He seems to be at ease with it. He believes that Konoha and its Hokage could be trusted with his life."

"And what about you? Do you believe that Konoha is worthy?" Tsunade asked with a bit or curiosity and seriousness.

"Ofcourse! I won't be the Sorakage if I don't!" Hogumo replied simply with a warm smile on his face.

This obviously put quite a shock on the face of Tsunade. She never knew it was the Sorakage she was speaking to. His appearance never gave the hint of such position, let alone the way he speaks. He does however radiate a certain warmness that made him easy to talk to. That and a strong sense of power radiating from him.

"Forgive me… I never knew you were…" Tsunade uttered but was soon cut-off by Hogumo.

"No need to apologize. It was me that didn't introduce myself. There is no way you could have known me even if the ANBU of Konoha did scout us out. I am the one who should be sorry for misleading you." With that said, Hogumo bowed apologetically.

Hogumo then chuckled and so did Tsunade breaking off the tension the room had before.

"So do we have a deal then? I mean, are we now officially allies?" Hogumo asked Tsunade with a warm smile on his face.

Tsunade looked at him and smiled. "Well, we haven't signed any papers yet but yeah. We are now allies. Leaf and Sky."

Hogumo's eyes brightened at the remark. It was obvious that he was both happy and excited that they are now allied with what is considered the most powerful village on earth. Slowly he took a few scrolls from a pocket of his pants and handed it to Tsunade. Tsunade examined the scrolls.

"Those are the other information about our village. When it was established, how it was established, and the clans living in the village. Those other scrolls are jutsus created by the village. Which I believe will come in handy for your shinobis" Hogumo uttered.

Now shock once again marks the face of the Hokage. "A-are you sure that it is wise to give use these. These are secrets of your village!"

"Nah! It's fine with me. I've consulted with the council of the sky and they very much feel the same. And besides, I already told you that I trust you and this village with my life." Hogumo said simply with a smile on his face.

Tsunade was taken back by what Hogumo said. Clearly, he is not joking nor playing any pranks. "T-thank you… Though, I cannot do the same and send you jutsus of the Leaf. The council will not permit it."

Hogumo smiled a warm smile on his face. "It doesn't really matter. We don't want anything in return anyway. We are just here to offer our help since we knew of the last incident that Orochimaru pulled off in this village."

Tsunade stood up from her seat and deeply bowed to Hogumo much to his discomfort. "Thank you very much!" Tsunade uttered.

"Now! Now! Come on! It's no big deal! Really!" Hogumo said with his hands waving at Tsunade.

And with that, Hogumo stood up. He then looks at Naruto laying on the bed with curiosity in his eyes. "Mind if I ask how your brother ended up in bed?"

Tsunade moves towards Naruto's side and looks at him. "I sent him on a mission to retrieve his friend. His friend apparently was going to seek Orochimaru for some unknown reason." she said while clenching her fist. "He apparently succeeded in his mission but it almost cost his life."

"I see… Well it's good that he is alive. He's one hell of a ninja for pulling through and he's only 12…" Hogumo uttered.

"Huh? How did you know how old is he?" Tsunade asked with curiosity marking her tone and face.

Hogumo turned towards Tsunade and smiled. "Lucky guess!"

Tsunade sweat dropped from Hogumo's answer.

* * *

Lee has now reached his training ground. He was all set to train when a familiar feeling run over him. "You might as well show yourself now Gaara. You have been following me for a while now." 

From behind a tree Gaara appeared. "I'm surprised that you found out about me even though I'm not radiating any killing intent at all." Gaara uttered simply.

"It's not really the killing intent that made me sense you. Your enormous chakra is what gave me the idea that it is you." Lee said looking at Gaara with a smile.

Gaara then walked away from the tree and went in front of Lee. "I see… I guess I better train more in hiding my chakra signatures so as not to give away my strength easily."

"So what do you want Gaara-san?" Lee inquired while stretching to warm himself up for his training.

Gaara seem reluctant to tell Lee his reason but soon found himself giving in. "I… Wish to train with you Lee…"

This obviously caught Lee by surprise that he looked at Gaara with his mouth hanging wide open. Gaara noted this and sighed. "Well… I understand if you don't want to…" and with that turns around and started to leave.

"Wait! I didn't say I didn't want to did I? Lee shouted halting Gaara.

Gaara turns around a faces Lee. "So you mean…"

"But understand one thing though. I train seriously." Lee uttered while taking his famous stance.

Gaara smirked and stood there with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura and Kinjiro are now back in front of the hospital. 

"Thank you for showing me around Sakura-chan! I really had a good time!" Kinjiro uttered with smile on his face.

Sakura smiled back at Kinjiro. "It's no problem!"

Just then, Hogumo and Tsunade walks out of the hospital and saw the two shinobis up front.

"Hey Kinjiro! Done touring your new village?" Hogumo uttered with a chuckle.

Kinjiro turns towards Hogumo and bowed down. "Hai! Hogumo-sensei!"

"You can drop that now, I already told the Hokage." Hogumo said dismissingly.

"Oh! Okay otousan! Leaf is really a nice village! Just like Sky or maybe even better!" Kinjiro uttered with glee much to the surprise of Tsunade and Sakura.

Hogumo on the other hand chuckled. "You think so too huh? The Hokages of Leaf sure know how to run a village! They are the best!" Hogumo uttered agreeing with his son.

Tsunade is taken a back of what Hogumo had said. "Surely you don't mean that Sorakage-sama!"

Hogumo turns towards Tsunade and smiled. "Well, it is the truth though. Sky is nothing compared to Leaf. Well at least not yet… But I doubt we will be."

"Oh come on! You're giving Leaf way too much credit for its own good. You already know how they treated…" Tsunade uttered but soon held back for known reasons.

_Flashback:_

"_So, his name is Uzumaki Naruto, the one who was sealed with the Kyuubi by the fourth to save the village of Konoha?" Hogumo inquired while looking at Naruto's sleeping form._

_Tsunade nodded and looks at Naruto. "Yes. He is the one. The fourth sealed the demon in him knowing that the village will recognize him as a hero of the village." Tsunade then clenched her fists. "But then, those people, those very people that should acknowledge him hated him. They didn't understand he is just a mere child who is innocent. They regarded him as though he was the demon. The third Hokage had to issue a decree that the old ones who knew must never speak this to their children as to let the incident die and be forgotten."_

_Kinjiro nodded in acceptance. His face still marked with the same laid back expression. But unknown to Tsunade, Hogumo's hands were trembling and are now turning white from his grip._

_End of Flashback_

"Well… People tend to do that when they are afraid or don't understand. But nonetheless, Konoha is still a great village!" Hogumo uttered with a warm smile on his face.

"_Sorakage! That would mean he is the most powerful man in the Hidden Village of Sky! And he is Kinjiro's father! Uh-oh! What would happen if he finds out about Lee!"_ Sakura thought while looking at Kinjiro and Hogumo with concern written all-over her face.

"Otousan, Konoha has great shinobis too! There was this one who was so strong in Taijutsu that he sent me crashing on the ground with a single kick!" Kinjiro uttered with glee.

"_Uh-oh! Busted!" _Sakura thought while looking on the ground. Tsunade's right eye brow was now twitching. Hogumo on the other hand had interest written all-over his face.

"Really! Wow!" Hogumo uttered obviously in a state of amazement.

Kinjiro nodded. "Uhuh! He was so fast that he almost disappeared into thin air! Though, he seems to be injured for some unknown reasons."

"_Injured!"_ Sakura thought for a moment but then remembered. _"Oh yeah! Lee was one of those who came to retrieve Sasuke-kun! So that's why Kinjiro didn't hit Lee on the chest."_

_Flashback:_

_In another burst of speed, Lee disappears once again and reappeared this time on Kinjiro's left side delivering a kick to the back of his head. The left side was Kinjiro's blind side since his body is shifted to the right or so he thought._

_With a swift movement, Kinjiro parries Lee's kick with his left arm. In a blur, Kinjiro shifted his weight to the left warding off Lee's kick to create a split second opening for a counter attack. Though, Kinjiro's eyes suddenly widened and abruptly stopped for a millisecond which proved to be a crucial mistake. Using Kinjiro's parry, Lee spins in a clockwise motion to send another kick right into Kinjiro's face. The attack connected thus sending Kinjiro crashing on the ground._

_End of Flashback_

Hogumo then nodded with his right hand on his chin. Tsunade on the other hand has anger marked on her face.

"Might I inquire who attacked you Kinjiro-kun?" Tsunade asked Kinjiro controlling her anger.

"His name is Rock Lee Hokage-sama. He's really good!" Kinjiro replied with a smile on his face.

Tsunade was shocked. _"Lee-kun? Why?"_ Tsunade thought for a moment. "Why would Lee attack you…?"

With that, Kinjiro smiled from almost ear to ear. He looks at Sakura who then realize what he was about to say. "He was jealous of me because I was with Sakura-chan. I can't blame him though, Sakura-chan is really cute! Guys will really fight for her attention!"

Tsunade sweat dropped because of Lee's reason while Sakura on the other hand furiously blushed because of what Kinjiro had said. Hogumo on the other hand laughed at what he heard. "Ha! Ha! Ha! You are right! Sakura-chan is really a beauty!" Hogumo uttered which made Sakura blush even more if it was possible.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Lee and Gaara. 

Lee was now breathing hard and was now on all-fours on the ground. His clothes are now all battered up. Gaara on the other hand was still standing on his feet. "Let us call it a day then Lee… You should not push yourself too much. And no, you will not be opening any gates in this training." Gaara said simply.

"Y-yeah… I think I need a break..." Lee uttered while succumbing to fatigue and lay on the ground. Gaara then move closer to Lee.

"You know… You were a lot faster than before." Gaara commented while looking down on Lee.

Lee then smiled. "Thanks Gaara-san. Let's do this again tomorrow."

"If you wish…" Gaara uttered and with that, stood up and prepared to leave. But before he could go, Lee shouted from behind. "Thank you Gaara-san!"

With a smirk on his face, Gaara continued to move along the forest.

* * *

Back at the Hospital, Hogumo and Kinjiro was now bidding farewell to Tsunade and Sakura. Hogumo and Kinjiro then walked on towards their hotel. 

"That was interesting…" Tsunade uttered while looking at the two.

"Yeah… They are interesting people." Sakura said while also looking at the two walking away.

Tsunade then seem to remember something and faced Sakura. "Sakura-chan, would you be a dear and look for Kakashi? I need to tell him something of importance about Team 7."

Sakura seemed puzzled about this that she stared at Tsunade. Tsunade noticed this and gave her a warm smile. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll tell you about it when you come back with him. I'll wait for you both at Naruto's room."

Sakura nodded in approval and went on her way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto found himself in a familiar place. In front of him stands a huge gate with a seal on the middle. 

"Oh man not here again!"Naruto said out loud.

"**_Like I like it when you come here brat!"_** a voice sneered from behind the gate

"Why you damn fox!" Naruto sneered back while clenching his fist in front of the gate veins swelling on his forehead.

The gate revealed a huge figure of a fox with nine tails. The most feared demon, the Kyuubi.

"**_You were almost killed in that battle with your friend you brat! I atleast deserve thanks for restoring your body and saving your life!"_** the demon growled obviously annoyed.

"It was your job to keep me alive for staying in my body! Consider it payment for rent." Naruto replied dismissing the demon's outburst.

"_**Why you little…!"**_

"Anyway… How long will I stay in here this time?" Naruto inquired while looking around.

"_**Not long… You are to wake up right about… Now…"**_

And with that, the world around Naruto suddenly blurred and light suddenly invaded his eyes. Blinking, Naruto realized that he was in the hospital. His body was wrapped in bondages specially his chest. He could feel his muscles ache and his head sting.

"_Damn! Now I wished I didn't wake up! Well, it's better than staying with that damn fox."_

Just then, the door of his room opened and revealed a familiar figure of a woman. Naruto noticed her and gave her his famous foxy grin.

"Hey oba-chan!" Naruto uttered with his trademark foxy grin.

This certainly caught Tsunade surprised. She was surprised to see that Naruto is now sitting on his bed almost as if he was not injured.

Tsunade immediately rushed towards Naruto and gave him a hug. Now this time, Naruto was the one that was caught surprised. The sudden event made him so surprised that his muscles had no time to tell his brain that they ache. Naruto felt a warm feeling on his shoulders. Tsunade was now crying on Naruto's shoulders that his shoulders are now wet.

"Hey… Why are you crying oneesan?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade then broke the hug and wiped her tears. "Baka! I was worried about you that's why!"

Naruto looked at Tsunade with surprise. He felt so warm inside that he would burst. "T-Thank you oneesan…" Was all that he could utter while a single tear fell down on his cheek.

Tsunade smiled at Naruto and once again gave him a hug. "Don't you ever do that to me again you hear! You were almost killed in that encounter!"

"I-I'm sorry…" Naruto uttered while hugging Tsunade back.

Tsunade then broke the hug and examined Naruto. "Well… You seem to be fine now. But still, you will need to stay in the hospital for today so I can examine you more."

Just when Naruto was about to protest, the door to his room opened ones again revealing another two familiar figures, a pink haired girl and silver haired man. Naruto gave them both his trademark grin and waved at them. "Oi! Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura immediately noticed Naruto and without second thought, rushed to him to give him a hug. "Naruto-kun! You're finally awake! I'm so worried about you!" Sakura uttered while crying on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto was clearly shocked at what is happening. He could not prevent the blush that is slowly covering his face. Kakashi and Tsunade noticed this and both just smiled.

"Yo! You're finally awake Naruto-kun! I'm glad." Kakashi uttered while moving closer to Naruto's bed.

Sakura then released Naruto from her hug and looked at his blushing face. "Don't get any ideas Naruto-kun."

And with that, Naruto sighed and his dreams of being with Sakura crumbled from his thoughts. Well he expected it. After all, he did know that Sakura's feelings for Sasuke were really strong. But still, so where his feelings. He then smiled back at Sakura.

"So… Err… Where is Sasuke?" Naruto asked breaking the moment inside the room.

Everyone in the room fell silent as if they were dipped in cold water. Naruto looked around and almost hit himself for asking such a stupid question.

"He's in another part of this hospital recovering Naruto-kun. Though, I'm afraid that he won't be waking up in another couple of days." Tsunade uttered breaking the cold atmosphere of the room.

Naruto just nodded in approval. "What about the others? Are they okay?"

"Well… Neji is also still in this hospital recovering. He really took quite a beating from his opponent. Shikamaru was already out and resting on his house. Choji on the other hand had to stay here to recover. He almost burned all his fat and emptied his chakra from his last battle. Kiba and Akamaru are also out and on their respective home. And last but not least Lee, who is also up and running now."

"What about Gaara and his siblings?" Naruto continued to ask.

"For one thing, they are now officially part of the leaf. The Hidden Village of Sand sent them here as part of the peace treaty. I think they have found a place to stay at one of the apartments near your house Naruto-kun." Tsunade replied.

"Gaara… Isn't he one of those who were responsible for the attack at Leaf? Could we really trust them Hokage-sama?" Sakura questioned while looking at Tsunade.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! They can be trusted. It was them that helped us in rescuing Sasuke." Naruto answered for Tsunade with a big grin on his face.

"Okay…" Sakura uttered seemingly reluctant to agree.

"So, Hokage-sama, what is it that you wish to discuss with us?" Kakashi asked while taking a chair from the corner of the room. Sakura on the other hand sat next to Naruto on his bed. The closeness of Sakura to Naruto didn't go unnoticed to the blond boy. A feint blush immediately lined his face. Sakura then placed her hand on top of Naruto's and looked at him with a smile her face which clearly caught him off guard that. Naruto grinned back at Sakura with a genuine smile. _"Sakura-chan…"_

Tsunade then sat on her chair near Naruto's bed and addressed the group. "Well since Sasuke is out of the picture for a while, I was thinking of giving team seven a new member. It may not be permanent but it is needed since I will be sending team seven on missions."

At the mention of the mission, Naruto's eye brightened and was almost going to jump around if only Sakura haven't restricted him from doing so. Seeing Naruto calm down, Tsunade continued. "As I was saying, team seven will have a new member effective today."

"When do I meet the new member of my team?" Kakashi asked a little bit curious.

"Don't worry, he's here right now. Come on in!" Tsunade uttered while looking at the door.

The door slowly opened revealing a black haired boy who wears a black shirt which was topped by a red flack jacket with no indication of ninja rank, a cargo baggy pants and a pair of unconventional foot wear which seems to be composed of rubber and leather. Bandages were also present on the boy's arms covering his hands up to his fore arms. Sakura's eyes widened at the realization of who her new teammate was while Kakashi examined the boy from head to foot. _"Hmm… Interesting…"_

The boy slowly moved closer to them and bowed his head. "My name is Uehara Kinjiro. I am pleased to be on your team though it may not be permanent. I am looking forward in working with all of you together."

"_Polite and intelligent… Something that this team lacked… I wonder how he would fair with Sakura and Naruto…"_ Kakashi thought as he bowed down to acknowledge the boy.

Naruto on the other hand looked at the boy with a grin on his face. "Oi! Oi! Are you strong Kinjiro? What jutsus do you know?" Naruto was about to continue barraging Kinjiro with questions but was soon stopped by Sakura.

"Stop it Naruto-kun!" Sakura said with a death glare. She would love to hit Naruto but considered that he was still battered and bruised, also, being with the Hokage in the room helped in controlling herself from whacking Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand immediately stopped. He very well knew what would happen to him he continues on. _"Sakura-chan is really scary…"_ he thought to himself. _"But still, her hands are really soft…"_

Kinjiro on the other hand chuckled. "Well… I don't know if I'm strong enough. But I know jutsus. I could teach you some if you want." Kinjiro uttered with a smile while looking at Naruto.

Naruto looked back at Kinjiro and gave him his famous grin. "You're on!"

**End of Episode 3**

* * *

**  
Author's Notes:** Whew! Finally, another episode done. I hoped you liked it! 

On the side note, I think you would be wondering why I let Gaara train with Lee. Well for one thing, I read the part of the manga where Gaara fought Kimimaro with Lee. And after that fight, the two had some time to talk about things. But if your curiosity had the better of you, the answer is no. There won't be any YAOI in this fic. (No offense to YAOI writers)

Any how, Gaara seems to be a little talkative now. Well yeah he is, if you read the manga and watched the anime. Gaara does talk if he has something to say that is.

Tell me what you think guys!

Till then, take care you all!


	4. Episode 4

**Edit Notes: April 24, 2005**

Well, not much change in this chapter rather than how Naruto felt for Hinata.

Honestly, when I wrote this fic, I was leaning for a Naruto/Hinata pairing. But since I believe that there should be a viable choice for Naruto and that the scene in this chapter seems to sprout a sudden Naruto crush on Hinata. So that has got to go.

Hmm… And to think that I replied something in the next chapter defending my claim on the Naruto and the Hinata thing. Well I think I will edit that too. LOL

Also, I'm changing the title of this episode from **Episode 4: _Naruto's realization! The Blue Haired Girl with a Pure Heart! _**to **Episode 4: _Naruto's realization! A New Precious person to Treasure and Protect!_**

**End of Edit Notes**

_**

* * *

**__**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto… -cries- But maybe I could be a stockholder of the Naruto franchise! Oh wait, Naruto is in Japan and it would take years for me to come up with the money to go to Japan -cries again-_

**Author's Notes: **My, my! I must say that I am very pleased of all the reviews I got. It really is an ego-boost in a positive kind of way. I never thought that I would get this much seeing that there are other good stories here in onto answering those reviews;

**Dragon Man 180 – **Ha! Ha! Yeah, that would very much happen to Naruto if he was to over exert himself in training. But then again, Kyuubi is within him so chances are that he has fully recovered by now.

**Max Knight – **No, you're not confusing me at all. Thank you for thinking that my fic is good.

Are there really too many YAOI in this category? Well, we can't blame them. It's their fic and it is what they believe what might have happened if a boy gets interested with another boy. But we need not to worry, a friend of mine said that there were YAOI fics that were written well. Though, the idea that it is YAOI still prevented me from reading so I don't really know about it first hand.

About the village thingy, I didn't really know about that. I thought that any village could have a "Kage" if they so wished. Hmm… I think I better have a cover up for that.

Well the idea why the Sorakage (Uehara Hogumo) gave up the jutsus of their village so easily is because, well, it's really a secret which will be revealed later as the story moves along. But I can assure you one thing, the giving of the jutsus has a very good sense in it. I think…

Finally, thank you for liking the length of the fic. I always strive to make at least eight pages in MS-Word when writing this fic.

**mikaii – **Is the proposal really too fishy? Hmm, now that I think of it, yeah it does sound fishy. But I can assure you, the reason behind that will be revealed as the story moves along.

I can see that you like Sasuke eh. Ha! Ha! I'll see what I can do about him. But as to ease you, Sasuke will be a part of this fic for the longest time, maybe up until the end. But definitely a major part specially in the development of the story.

**blader-takao – **Thank you for thinking that the previous chapter was great. And yeah, this fic will not be YAOI. Thank you for thinking that the chapter length is nice too.

**Grand Admiral Gin – **Thanks for thinking that the fic is great. Also, thank you for providing informative sites. These will truly help in the development of the story. Not only the jutsus but the major information about Naruto itself.

**KyLewin – **Thank you for taking the time in reading my work. As for the Sharingan thingy, it is true that Sasuke might believe that in order to achieve the full potential of the Sharingan, he must kill his best friend. But, Sasuke is reluctant to kill Naruto, well at first I think he is. During the course of the manga, I found out that Sasuke's Sharingan did develop without having to kill Naruto he found out that Naruto believes that there is a "bond" between them (oops! Sorry for the spoiler!). So I believe that Sasuke didn't really want to kill Naruto, just to render him incapable of following him anymore.

I'm glad you liked the little skirmish between Lee and Kinjiro. And yeah, that stipulation of the doing "300" push-ups sounds cool. I'll try to do that if the idea presents itself. Sakura indeed grew fond of Lee in the later chapters of the manga and the anime. But still, she still loves Sasuke that's a fact. With the Tsunade and Jiraiya scene, I got the idea that Tsunade considered Naruto her little brother during the anime when Naruto challenged Tsunade and proved a point. It is there that Tsunade became the Hokage of Konoha. So yeah, I believe that Tsunade does consider Naruto like a little brother.

Yeah, I think that there could have been more with the Lee and Gaara scene. Well, I'll make sure that they do interact more next time.

Thank you for your insights about my story. It has really helped a lot and provided me with more ideas for the fic. Again, thank you!

**swtiemz – **You feel that they are bad huh? Well, it is really quite a shocker that one would just give away their secrets but then again, I will assure you that they happened for a reason. It's okay to think that way, it really gives me more ideas on how to approach the story and how to come up with a better scene to consider in the future.

Thank you for thinking that the story is well written. I will do my best not to disappoint you in the future.

**Tiffyki – **Thank you for your comment. I really appreciate that you think my fic is cool! Thank you very much.

**zornoid13 – **Thank you for thinking my story is great. I will try my best to keep it that way.

**Dargon Shiento – **Thank you for finding my story interesting. I will try my best not to disappoint you in the future.

**rasenganVSchidori – **Thank you for pointing that out. But then, I truly believe that Sakura does like Naruto. Not in the sense that she liked him the way she liked Sasuke. Naruto saved Sakura's life from Gaara before and that he has fulfilled his promise to her of bringing Sasuke back to her (in this fic that is) so I think Sakura has matured enough to be able to call Naruto with the "kun" phrase.

Unless the "kun" phrase signifies that a person likes that person more than being a friend, I guess I'll stay with Sakura calling Naruto "Naruto-kun"

But thank you for your insights, they really do help me a lot.

**TigerWolf – **Thank you for thinking that the story is great. All will be revealed in time if the sky is really good or bad.

About the pairings, well, all I can say is that some are already shown in this chapter. And as for the love triangle, well... I don't know yet. -smiles-

Once again, I thank you for reading my fic. I'll be sure not to disappoint you in the future.

_**Edit Note: ****April 24, 2005 - **Well, it is revealed but not that concrete for I'm still finding to look for a way for Naruto to have a choice on who he wanted to be with. But that love-triangle thing sure will make it interesting now. Let me see what I can do._

**nonengel – **I'm happy to see that you are glad that Naruto is awake. Is it really that scary that the Sorakage is so friendly? -laughs-

Like what I said before, all will be revealed in due time. -smiles-

Well, that's it for the reviews. Again, I thank all the reviewers of my fic. It really does help a lot to know that there are people reading my work. Simple as the review may come, it still gives the idea that the person reading my work is satisfied and is having fun in reading. For that, I can't thank you enough -bows his head to his reviewers-

With all that said and done, let's move on to Episode 4 of the fic. -smiles-

* * *

**Episode 4: _Naruto's realization! A New Precious person to Treasure and Protect!_**

Another day has passed. This is the day that he was waited. He couldn't sleep last night because of excitement and the idea of training once again.

"_Tomorrow, we will meet on the bridge where we usually meet. Sakura will show Kinjiro the way there later so that he will know where to go tomorrow. Naruto, if you will be out tomorrow, then I suggest you go to the bridge at 1 o'clock. The team will have a meeting there."_

Naruto remembers Kakashi's words. The idea of a meeting sure pumped him up since training would commence if he was in tip-top shape.

"_I finally get to train! It's been a while since I trained! I can't wait to see what Kinjiro is capable of. It would also be a good chance to show-off to Sakura."_ Naruto thought. But then, he remembered something.

"_Please! I beg you Naruto! Please bring Sasuke back!"_

With that Naruto slumps his shoulders and sighed. _"Then again, Sakura truly loves Sasuke… Sakura-chan won't consider me more than just a friend. That ego-freak making Sakura-chan cry! I should have broken his bones when I had the chance!"_ Naruto thought while pondering on how he would beat Sasuke up to a pulp.

"_I can't go back… Naruto… I wish to become stronger… To become stronger to kill my brother for I am the avenger…"_

Naruto sighed once more. _"That ego-freak! He is already strong as he is! How couldn't he understand that simple thing. I wouldn't regard him as my rival if he wasn't strong! Damn you Orochimaru for doing this to Sasuke! Damn you for showing him a twisted view of strength!"_

"_You have to protect the ones you love. Only then that you will truly become stronger…"_

With that one more thought, Naruto's eyes were filled with determination. _"I will become stronger! I will become stronger to protect the ones that are precious to me! I will never let anyone hurt the ones important to me even Sasuke! I will protect them all!"_

And with that, Naruto vowed to himself unknowingly that there was another entity who heard his thoughts. **_"This boy is getting more and more interesting as the time progress…"_** the Kyuubi thought while hearing the thoughts of Naruto.

Just when Naruto was about to jump off his bed, a person suddenly entered his room. Naruto looks puzzled for a moment but then smiled with his trademark foxy grin.

"Hey Gaara! What brings you here?" Naruto inquired.

Gaara seemed surprised to see Naruto up already but then dismissed the thought since he fully well knows that the kid is not normal.

Naruto seemed to be in shock at the next thing he saw. _"Did he just smile! I swear I thought Gaara just smiled!"_

Gaara then moved closer to Naruto which broke his trance.

"So I see that you are already awake…" Gaara said while examining Naruto.

Naruto then grinned with yet another foxy grin. "Well you know me! I don't go down that easily! I am the future Hokage of this village you know!"

Gaara's left eye twitch. "You? Hokage? How can a loudmouth and hyperactive person like you become Hokage?"

Naruto's face turned in anger. Veins started popping on his forehead and his eyes turned white. He swore that Gaara is sounding more like Sasuke every minute. "Why you…! I will…!" He leapt from his bed and was about to strangle Gaara when he heard a faint knock on his door. Gaara took this chance and moved out of Naruto's way sending him crashing to the ground. A small smile escaped Gaara's lips seeing Naruto lay on the floor with his face flat on the ground. Naruto at the moment is seeing starts moving around his head.

Gaara moved towards the door and opened it revealing a female genin with blue hair and white attire, and a seemingly silver pair of eyes. Her Leaf head protector was tied along her neck. The genin on the other hand has shock written all-over her face. Gaara noticed this and decided the best course of action.

"Hey Naruto, you have a visitor…" Gaara spoke.

Upon hearing Gaara, Naruto immediately rushed for the door and saw a familiar figure.

"Oh… Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto said flashing his foxy grin.

Hinata, upon seeing Naruto, quickly had a change of expression. She looked down with her face flushed red while twiddling with her index fingers.

"_This is interesting… One moment she was afraid of me and now she's blushing…"_ Gaara thought while he examined the blue haired kunoichi.

"I need to go now Naruto. I'll see you again sometime." and with that, Gaara started to leave leaving Hinata and Naruto for themselves.

Naruto looks on towards Gaara while Hinata kept quiet and looking down on the ground. After Gaara has disappeared from sight, Naruto faces Hinata. "Come on in Hinata-chan." He said with a smile on his face.

Hinata reluctantly entered Naruto's room and found a seat right next to his bed. Naruto on the other hand climbed on top of his bed and took an "Indian-sit".

"So what brings you here Hinata-chan?" Naruto inquired with a smile on his face.

Hinata snapped out of her trance and looked at Naruto. Her face suddenly flushed red once more that she quickly looked down once again on her lap. Naruto notices this and immediately, his face is marked with confusion.

"_Come on Hinata! Say something! He might think you're weird!"_ Hinata pondered on her thought scolding herself.

Naruto was about to say something when Hinata finally decided to speak. "I-I'm g-glad y-you are f-fine now N-Naruto-kun" Hinata stammered.

Naruto smiled at her and jumped off his bed and flexed his muscles. "Yup! Look! Uzumaki Naruto is at 100 percent and ready to kick ass!" He said while striking a pose and giving Hinata his famous foxy grin.

Hinata smiled at him knowing well that what the boy said is true. "W-Well… I-I was w-worried about y-you when I heard y-you collapsed after b-bringing Sasuke back." Hinata stammered once again this time twiddling her two index fingers together.

Naruto felt warm inside. _"She was worried about me! Wow! Thank you Hinata-chan! Now I have one more person that acknowledges me! Life can be so happy at times."_

Naruto then thought of playing Hinata a joke. With a grin on his face, Naruto uttered; "Well… It's not like anyone will miss me if I die… No one cares for me…" His face looking saddened while his voice emitted with sadness.

Naruto never expected the next thing that happened, he was so surprised that his brain took its time to process the information.

Hinata stood up from her seat and immediately grabbed Naruto into a hug. She cried and cried on his chest. "No! You're wrong Naruto-kun! I don't want you to die! You're the one that acknowledge me even thought others didn't! You're the one that gave me strength when I am weak! You're an important person to me Naruto-kun!" she uttered almost in a shout as she continued to cry on his chest.

"_Whoa! That was a different reaction. I didn't think she cared for me that much. That makes me so happy. Thank you Hinata-chan, thank you for acknowledging my existence."_ Naruto thought to himself.

Without knowing, Naruto hugged Hinata back to ease her crying, occasionally brushing his hands on her back. "I'm so sorry Hinata-chan… I didn't mean to make you cry! I was only playing with you about no one will miss me when I die! There's Iruka-sensei who will most likely be the first one to cry when I'm gone. There's also Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Oba-chan, Ero-sennin, and maybe even Sasuke. Besides, I can't die! I will become Hokage!" Naruto said while looking at the sobbing Hinata.

Hinata looked up to Naruto still teary eyed. Naruto wiped Hinata's tear with his right hand and flashed him his famous foxy grin. "And besides…" Naruto uttered while breaking their hug and putting his hands on Hinata's shoulders. "I have one more person that cares for me. And that is you Hinata-chan. Arigato." He continued while looking Hinata in the eye.

Hinata smiled back at Naruto. Though, she immediately looked down once again on the ground to avert from his gaze. Her face now flushed crimson red.

Naruto straighten himself up and looks at Hinata once more. "Well… I need to meet up with my team. Would mind accompanying me outside of the hospital?"

"S-sure!" replied the still blushing Hinata.

* * *

Inside another room in the hospital, a female genin is looking at the laying figure of Neji who seems to be sleeping. 

"Neji-kun… Please be alright…" the female genin uttered.

Her concerns were answered when Neji started to wake up. The first thing Neji saw was the ceiling painted in white.

"W-Where am I?" Neji uttered groggily.

"You're in the Hospital Neji-kun." replied a voice, a female voice to be exact.

Neji turns around much to his discomfort because of the pain all-over his body and found a certain brown haired kunoichi. "Ten-Ten… How long have I been here?"

"This is the 3rd day that you are here. You awfully took quite a beating. You've broken several bones. Luckily, our Hokage is the great medic-nin." Ten-Ten replied while peeling off an apple.

"I see…" was all Neji could answer while gazing back at the ceiling and in deep thought. He was however cut-off from his thought when Ten-Ten came up next to him.

"Neji-kun, would you like some apples?" Ten-Ten inquired.

"Sure…" Neji replied.

Neji tried to move his hands to reach for the plate but soon found out that he can't do so. The pain on his arms was too great to even make it move. Ten-Ten saw this and she immediately stopped Neji.

"Don't move too much Neji-kun! Here, I'll feed you the apples." Ten-Ten said while placing the apples near Neji's mouth.

Neji reluctantly opened his mouth and ate the apple Ten-Ten is feeding him. A blush suddenly flushed on her face realizing what she is doing. Neji on the other hand wasn't spared that he too flushed a crimson red. Nonetheless, they continued on, Ten-Ten feeding Neji and Neji eating the apple Ten-Ten brought to his mouth.

Suddenly, the door burst open revealing their famous sensei Maito Gai who seems to be in a hurry. The sudden outburst startled the two which in turn made Ten-Ten slip the apple on Neji's mouth along with her index finger. Neji caught Ten-Ten's finger between his lips enough for his tongue to touch it. Crimson Red burned on Ten-Ten's face as well as Neji's. Ten-Ten immediately removed her finger from Neji's mouth and looked down on the ground.

Gai on the other hand seemed oblivious of what has happened and approached Neji's bed. "So, feeling better Neji?"

"H-Hai… Gai-sensei…" Neji answered still flushing red.

Gai noticed that Neji is turning red. "Are you sure? You look like you're having a fever. You're turning red all over!"

Neji turned more red if it was even possible at his comment. _"How could he be so insensitive?"_ Neji thought.

"Anyway, I came here to tell you that the Chuunin Selection Exam will be re-held here in Konoha two months from now. So I suggest that the both of you start training if you want to be in it." Gai uttered while moving towards the door. "While you're at it, maybe you should see a doctor too Ten-Ten… You seem to have caught fever too!" and with that Gai left and closed the door behind.

The two were left in the room both still blushing. Both were silent for a while, unable to say something from the incident that happened before. The silent atmosphere was soon broken when Neji started to speak. "So… We must train in order to be part of the exam… Do you wish to take part in it too Ten-Ten-chan?"

"_Ten-Ten-chan! He called my name with chan? Does he acknowledge me now?"_

Ten-Ten's thought was soon cut-off when she saw the questioning look on Neji's face. She felt blood rushed to her face once more. "Y-yes! Let us both participate in the exams." she replied.

Neji smiled at her which almost melted her right there. But the next phrase he uttered definitely took the cake.

"So… Shall we continue where we left off? You know, me eating and you feeding…"

Ten-Ten stood there awestruck but then recovered and gave Neji her best smile. She continued on where they left and started feeding Neji again with apples.

"_To protect someone precious to you is the way of becoming strong." _The phrase played in Neji's mind.

"_I think I just found a person precious to me for me to protect…"_ Neji thought as he looked on towards Ten-Ten feeding him with a blush on her face.

Outside the door, Gai was seen walking out of the hospital with a grin on his face. _"My students are starting to grow… The power of youth is such an amazing thing."_

* * *

Not far away from the hospital, Naruto and Hinata are seen walking side by side not really talking to each other. 

"_Ah this is really starting to be a great day. First I can go on o start training again. I wonder what Kakashi-sensei has in-store for us. Then there's Hinata-chan. Another person who acknowledges my existence. Another precious person."_ the blond haired boy thought to himself. His face emitting a bright smile.

"_I can't believe I'm actually walking side by side with Naruto-kun!"_ Hinata thought to herself while trying to hide her blushing from Naruto.

But time was not on her side. They have now reached the intersection that separates their training grounds with each other. The two both looked at each other.

"So, I guess this is where we separate then Hinata-chan…" Naruto uttered while scratching the back of his head.

"H-Hai… I guess so…" Hinata uttered in reply with a blush on her cheeks.

Naruto then approached Hinata. "You know Hinata-chan, you're weird."

Hinata's head slumped down on the ground with a puff of air coming out her mouth. Most of the people said that when they encounter her. She was used to it but for that to come out from Naruto is really heart breaking.

Just then, Naruto did the most impossible thing that he could have done. He slowly enveloped Hinata into a warm hug which left the blue haired kunoichi awestruck. "Thank you Hinata-chan… Thank you for worrying about me… You just gave me another reason to become stronger… And that reason is you…"

Naruto then released the hug and looked Hinata into her eyes. "You know, I've said this before Hinata-chan…" Naruto then turns around and walks towards their meeting place. "I like you… Hinata-chan… You are a good person." Naruto finished while starting to run towards team seven's meeting place. He waved once more at Hinata and continued on running.

"_He said he liked me! He really does like me!"_ the phrase kept playing on and on in her mind. She suddenly flushed a deep crimson red and also turns around towards their team's meeting place and started walking. With another glance at the direction Naruto has run to, she whispered to herself; _"I will become stronger too so that I can protect the most precious person to me… So that I can protect you Naruto-kun"_

And with that, Hinata's eyes glowed with a new found determination a she ran towards her team's meeting place.

* * *

Naruto was now running towards their meeting place. A bright smile on his face. _"Another person who acknowledges me. This day is really great. Life can be so giving at times. I hope it doesn't leave me hanging."_

He didn't have time to finish his thought because he was now in front of their meeting place, team seven's meeting place. He noticed Sakura sitting by the bridge's railing while Kinjiro is on the opposite side talking to Sakura.

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Kinjiro! I'm here!" Naruto shouted while he approached the other two genins.

Sakura looked on at the running Naruto while Kinjiro waves his arm to acknowledge Naruto's presence. Seconds pass, Naruto has now reached the two panting heavily.

"Hey! How are you now Naruto-kun? You looked liked you were being chased by demons." Kinjiro inquired while looking at the blond shinobi panting in front of him.

"Kinjiro's right Naruto-kun! Don't over-exert yourself, you just got out of the hospital." Sakura uttered with concern on her voice.

Naruto suddenly brightened by Sakura's comment. "Thanks! Say… Would you mind going out with… me… on a date then Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smirked and stuck her tongue out. "Not by a long shot Naruto-kun! I will only go out with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura blushed at the mere mention of Sasuke's name. Then she smiled back at Naruto with a cheery smile.

Naruto on the other hand felt his dreams of being with Sakura crumbled. Good thing Kinjiro brought him back to reality.

"Don't be so glum Naruto… I'll teach you a jutsu to make you feel better." Kinjiro uttered while patting Naruto's back.

The magic word worked liked a charm and Naruto was now looking at Kinjiro pleadingly to teach him a new jutsu. Naruto was even going to go on his knees to beg when Kakashi suddenly popped out in front of the two.

"Yo!" Kakashi uttered while waving his right hand.

Sakura and Naruto immediately pointed a finger in Kakashi's face. "YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" the two chorused with irritation for their sensei marking their face.

"I got lost in pondering the meaning of life…" Kakashi uttered while scratching the back of his head.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY" the two once again chorused. Kakashi could only laugh while Kinjiro sweat dropped.

Several minutes later, team seven and their new member Kinjiro are now on their training field led by their jounin instructor.

"So, for today, let us introduce ourselves once again for the benefit of our new member Kinjiro" Kakashi explained while looking at his students.

Sakura went first. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I am good with Genjutsus and a few Ninjutsus but not very proficient with Taijutsu. And my dream is to have a family of my own with…" Sakura trailed blushing.

Naruto and Kakashi both sweat dropped at this. _"That same dream again…"_ both thought at the same time.

Naruto then went to introduce himself. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I know Ninjutsus and a little Taijutsu. I sucked at Genjutsus though. My favorite move is the Rasengan and my favorite food is ramen! My dream is to become Hokage someday!" Naruto finished with a big grin on his face.

Kinjiro clapped in acknowledgement of Naruto and Sakura. He then soon went on to introduce himself. "My name is Uehara Kinjiro. I usually prefer using Taijutsu and I know a few Ninjutsu. I also sucked at Genjutsus but know a few. My favorite past time is to read scrolls and train and my dream is to become a great ninja."

The others also clapped in acknowledgement to Kinjiro.

Kakashi was next to introduce himself. "My name is Kakashi and I will be your instructor for the rest of the term until you become chuunins. Now, since the introductions are now finished, let's get on with training." Kakashi uttered with a smile from behind his mask.

The training commenced with mostly consisting of chakra control. Sakura as always was at the top followed closely by Kinjiro. Naruto on the other hand failed a few times occasionally cursing at himself but then came around to finish the exercise.

It was now 3 o'clock in the afternoon and the training is now over. After the chakra control exercise, Kakashi thought of dismissing the team with the excuse saying that Naruto is still not 100 percent much to the disapproval of the blonde. But then, Kakashi had his way and sent the three genins on their way home.

"Man! I never thought chakra control could be so tiring!" Kinjiro complained.

"Yeah… I'm almost drained… I think Kakashi-sensei overdid it…" Sakura uttered while massaging the back of her neck.

Naruto on the other hand still got energy left to complain. "Hmph! Kakashi-sensei is just lazy to train today!"

Just then, Kinjiro snapped to attention remembering something. "Say, I still didn't get to teach you a jutsu Naruto!"

And with that, the blonde boy seemed to be filled with renowned vigor, his fatigue from before completely gone.

"Well, go on and train more you want you two. I think I'm going to pass." Sakura uttered while walking along towards her home.

Kinjiro and Naruto bid Sakura farewell and went on back to their training field.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another training field, two figures are clashing at each other. 

"**Konoha Reppuu!**" Lee growled aiming a kick at Gaara's chin.

Gaara immediately evaded the attack by bending backward. A hand of sand suddenly appeared on Lee's side aiming to trap him within its' grasp. Completing another turn, Lee released another kick this time aimed at the hand of sand. "**Konoha Senpuu!**" Lee roared as he delivers a kick on the hand of sand shattering it to pieces.

Gaara then straightened himself and faced Lee halting him in his next attack. "That was really good Lee…"

"Hmph! You're not bad yourself Gaara-san" Lee uttered while taking his famous stance.

"You know, there is another way of increasing your speed…" Gaara uttered while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Really? How?" Lee asked quizzically.

Gaara then took a stance unfamiliar to Lee. In another instant, the training field was swirling with sand. In a matter of seconds, the ground was now filled with sand. "Now, put your weights on and try to attack me." Gaara uttered.

Lee did what he was told and put on his weights. He readied himself to attack Gaara and without another second to spare, Lee charged at Gaara.

The sand on the ground has dramatically reduced Lee's speed. With his weights on, Lee could only move as like a normal person. The load of the weights would help in sinking Lee in the sand much to his discomfort. "Wow! This is harder than I thought." Lee uttered.

"That is the idea…" Gaara replied.

Lee then straightened himself up and faced Gaara. "Say Gaara-san… Why are you doing this? I mean… Why are you helping me in becoming stronger?" Lee uttered while looking at the ground clenching his fists.

Gaara then looked on towards Lee with a solemn expression on his face if that was even possible. "Consider this as my apology for nearly ending your shinobi career…"

Lee looked up towards Gaara. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Slowly, a smile crept on Lee's face. "Don't worry about that Gaara-san. I have long forgiven you for what you have done. And besides, that was a match and you had to do what you had to do." Lee uttered dismissively.

Shock marked Gaara's face. "You mean you forgive me even though I almost ended your life?"

Lee nodded to Gaara. "It doesn't matter to me now. Besides, we are now comrades." Lee uttered while giving Gaara a smile.

"_Comrades… Friendship…."_ Gaara uttered in his thoughts. "Thank you… Lee…" Gaara uttered while facing Lee. "Come! Let us continue our training!"

And with that, Lee grinned and charged towards Gaara.

* * *

On another part of Konoha, two individuals are revealed. 

"So Naruto, what I am about to teach you is basically a Taijutsu form of attack. Observe…"

Naruto observed Kinjiro as he took on a stance and faces a large boulder in front. Taking the Kaitsuu-shitsuke opening stance, Kinjiro gathered chakra on his right hand. As soon as the chakra had gathered, Kinjiro charges the boulder.

With a swift movement, Kinjiro strike the boulder with his right fist. Upon contact, an explosion occurred leaving smoke all-over the place. As the smoke cleared, the boulder was left with a huge crater 3 ft in diameter. Naruto's mouth dropped open at the sight.

"That technique is called "**Happa-atemi**" or Explosive Strike. What happened is that upon contact, the chakra surge from my hand exploded thus creating this crater. The larger the chakra surge, the larger and greater the damage. The only drawback is that, the chakra gathered must be condensed in order for the explosion to occur. It's kind of like the Hyuga Gentle Fist but with this, you let the chakra on your strike explode." Kinjiro explained.

"Yosh! What do I need to do then?" Naruto asked with determination in his eyes.

"First, you must learn how to channel your chakra and condense it to make an explosion." Kinjiro uttered.

"Yosh! Let's start!" Naruto stated enthusiastically.

After 3 hours more. The sun started to set. Naruto on the other hand has just started to learn how to condense his chakra on his fist. Everytime he tried to hit the boulder, the chakra gathered on his hands would either disperse or just won't go off.

"Let's call it a day Naruto-kun. We have plenty of time for practice tomorrow." Kinjiro uttered with a smile on his face.

"I guess so… Man this is so tiring!" Naruto uttered while he plopped on the ground.

Kinjiro chuckled. "If it was that easy, then it won't be that much powerful."

Naruto smiled at what Kinjiro meant. He then got up and started to walk back towards his apartment.

On the way, the two genins chatted most of the time laughing and grinning.

"You know Naruto… You seemed to be out of place a while ago during the chakra control exercise. What's on your mind?" Kinjiro inquired as they walk the streets.

At that comment, Naruto remembered why he was so spaced out. During the chakra exercise, Naruto couldn't help but think about Hinata. He just couldn't simply take her off his mind.

"I know! You must be thinking of a girl!" Kinjiro uttered bringing Naruto back to reality.

The outburst by Kinjiro made Naruto blushed. _"Ack! Busted!"_ he thought. Kinjiro on the other hand had a wide grin on his face for hitting the bull's eye.

"Come on! Don't be shy! Tell me who it is! Is it Sakura-chan?" Kinjiro inquired playfully.

Kinjiro was shocked to say the least when Naruto disagreed with him. "Whoa! You mean there is another girl? Come on spit it out!"

Naruto seemed reluctant to say who it was but Kinjiro was so persistent. Naruto sighed in defeat and slowly whispered the name… Hinata…

"You mean Hyuga Hinata! The heir to the prestigious Hyuga Clan of Konoha!" Kinjiro roared in amazement.

Naruto quickly grabbed Kinjiro's face to cover his mouth. "Baka! Stop shouting or someone might hear you!" Naruto said while looking around to see if there was someone who heard.

Naruto then released Kinjiro from his grip after he promised to keep quiet.

"So you like her huh? Wow! That's great! Have you told her?" Kinjiro inquired playfully with interest on his face.

Naruto looked confused for a moment but after realizing what Kinjiro meant, Naruto's eye widened. "N-no… Not that kind of like!" Naruto shouted.

Now it was Kinjiro with a confused face.

Sighing, Naruto continued. "I mean I like her as a friend. Also, I am happy because a have a new precious person and a new friend."

"Oh… Well in that case, I'm happy for you Naruto. Say, would you happen to know where we can grab a bite to eat. That training really made me hungry." Kinjiro uttered while placing his right arm on Naruto's shoulders.

Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto replied with the words that seems to be the most obvious words in the world. "Well, then let's go to Ichiraku for ramen!"

And with that, the two teammates walked on towards the place Naruto considered his second home.

**End of Episode 4**

* * *

**Author's notes:** Whew! Another chapter down the books. Thank you so much for reading my story. I really appreciate it. 

As for the above, think there arouses some questions.

One is that; people might ask, "Why is Gaara so talkative?"

Well the reason behind that is that, I found Gaara rather talkative. During the course of the anime, he did talk a lot. He talked during the time he was in the hospital ready to end Lee's life. He talked during his match with Sasuke, and He talked and talked during his match with Naruto, he even talk a lot during his match with Kimimaro!

My theory is that, Gaara talks away to people he seemed interested in. Then why doesn't he talk with his siblings? Simple, he hasn't considered them that important to him… yet…

Two; You're giving Naruto a powerful TaiJutsu attack! Wouldn't that make him over powered?

The reason I'm giving Naruto that jutsu is because, 1. Naruto doesn't really have that much, and 2. The Happa-atemi is not really that powerful.

Three; What's with this Happa-atemi? Tsunade could destroy a boulder with only just strength! Anyone powerful enough would be able to make a crater out of his punch!

That's another thing that will be revealed in the future. But to satisfy curiosity, each strike a person would do exerts a force and if blocked would receive an equal amount of force. With that said, the explosive capability of the Happa-atemi would give the attacker the benefit of damaging its' target even though the attack is blocked as though the attack was not blocked.

Well, that's all I can say and think of saying. Please, by all means, fell free to state your opinions about this chapter. I feel that there is something missing but I can't seem to get my hands on it.

So until then, take care you all and God bless!


	5. Episode 5

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. But I still look at the sky and wait for a wishing star and wish for it to become true..._

**Author's Notes:** Wee! I'm back guys. Sorry for the long delay. Mid-Term examinations are a pain. Not to mention it lasted for almost two weeks. My brain was fried.

Anyways, I'm very happy to see that there new reviewers for my story and equally, I am happy to see that the old reviewers are still reviewing. It gave me great joy and an ego boost to see those mails in my inbox indicating that there is a new review for my story. Thank you very much guys!

And so, to answer all those reviews;

**Superpervert – **I really glad that you liked the story. I'll try to make it more likable in the future.

**joecool4 – **He! He! Well, we really don't know if Naruto would dare to ask Hinata out on a date. Naruto may always pester Sakura for a date but the same cannot be said about Hinata. I guess you'll just have to read on to find out.

Thank you for finding time to read my story. I really appreciate it!

**Dargon Shiento – **I'm really both thankful and happy that you liked that chapter. Kinjiro's character will be revealed more or should I say would be focused on more in the later chapters so as to give the readers the idea who he really is.

Again, thank you for reading and reviewing my work. It really means a lot.

**Dragon Man 180 – **Ha! Ha! Thank you for thinking that the Neji/Tenten moment was excellent. I was going for a more direct approach on that matter but that "apple – incident" seemed to have popped out of nowhere which is really a good thing.

About the Naruto/Hinata fluff, well, it's still early to establish that moment but I'll do my best in updating fast so that we get to it early.

The "Gai giving advise" thingy is a great idea. I'll see what I can do about it.

Again, thank you for reading and reviewing my work!

**nonengel – **I'm thankful that you liked the Gaara – Lee training session. The idea about that is the fact that Gaara "may have" really been guilty of almost ending Lee's life and the fact that they both fought Kimimaro gave me that idea.

Do you think Naruto is falling really fast? I got the idea of making Naruto look at Hinata differently because of the fact that the Anime had spun 90 episodes and the Manga 200 chapters (in which where I based the start of the story). I believe that there really were already a great number of happenings and that the shifting of Naruto's views is somewhat timely to say the least. But then again, you have a point in the sense that, Naruto is really shifting quite fast. So I guess I'll tone it a bit or provide a few more chapters before Naruto does confess. What do you think?

I'm really thankful that you are enjoying my fic! Thank you very much!

**Sirus183 – **Thank you for saying that my fic is good. That is a real ego – boost! Thank you very much!

**Wolfen Man Unleashed – **Thank you for finding the time to read and review my work. You have provided me with great insights and had given me a good view of where I'm currently standing at. Well, to answer your 3 thingies first –smiles-

1. The reason I didn't want to accept anonymous reviews is because of the fact that some reviewers tend to say nonsense (i.e. Your dumb!, What the hell is crappy fic doing here?, You suck!, etc) If anyone would say such things, I would really like them to point out why do they think it is.

But then again, a reader may not have an account in and is just browsing the page and may want to give a review. It would be a hassle if he/she should need to sign up in

So I have decided to follow your suggestion and open the story for anonymous reviews.

2. The Happa - Atemi reminds you of Samurai X huh. Particularly the move Anji thought Sanosuke right? Well, the reason behind the "Explosive Strikes" is similar with the "Double Fist" that Anji taught Sanosuke. The only difference is that, the Explosive Strikes needed chakra to be condensed and provide an explosion while the Double Fist could be done at will. Plus, the Explosive Strike really does "explode" upon impact. More of this will be explained later in the story. And yeah, it is purely coincidence. –smiles-

3. My thanks really extend to Max Knight for thinking that my story is worth your time! Thanks Max Knight! Though, his reasons is still a mystery to me... -laughs-

Well, the glitch I was talking about was calling the leader of Hidden Sky "Sorakage". As Max Knight have pointed out, only the five major villages are the ones allowed to call their leaders Kage. But I think I have found a solution to that which will be revealed soon.

Yeah, I have to agree that the other characters in Naruto are tended to be looked down a bit. I'm not saying all but considering that there are few that really take a turn and look at the other characters of the story. This is where I need the help of the readers because I want this fic to atleast give the full view of what is happening with all the characters rather than just concentrating with the main characters or the ones that looks cool. The anime really had that thing for showing the other characters and I want to incorporate that with my fic. Thank you for mentioning that one.

About Gaara being a little bit friendly, I think by nature, Gaara is friendly. It's just that the village regarded him of being a monster rather than being a normal kid that caused the twisted mind of his. Not to mention the confession of the only person that he cared for hating him as well. More of Gaara's character development will be shown in the future.

About the techniques and training stuff, I'm very confident to say that techniques would come popping out like fruits on a tree. –laughs- and as for the training stuff, I'll try to make it believable and yet unique in its' own way.

I'm glad you find the addition of a new Hidden Village interesting. It will play a significant role in the future of the fic I can assure that. Also, do not worry for I plan on giving Gaara's siblings a fair share of the happenings of this fic. They will, like the other characters, play an important part in the development of the fic.

Please do give advise and such about the story. It would do the story good.

Again, thank you very much for your insights and suggestions. It really helped me a lot.

**Max Knight – **Before anything else, thank you for showing Wolfen Man Unleashed the link of my story. Thank you very much.

Yeah, I believe you that you see Kinjiro's character in you. It's not that impossible really. It only shows that you are one hell of a person and should be treasured as a friend.

I'm glad you found the Kinjiro-Naruto teaching idea interesting. Again, thank you for reading my work and reviewing.

Well, that's about it for the reviews. Again, thank you all for reviewing my work. It really provides me with not only an ego-boost, but ideas on how to better develop the story and how to put everything in place.

As for indications of speech: "plain speech" Character Speech _"italic speech"_ thoughts **_"bold italic speech"_** are Kyubi's or other demons, boss summons, or huge monsters "**bold text**" Jutsu

So with all those done, let us continue on with the story and see how our heroes are doing –laughs-

**

* * *

**

**Episode 5: _Kakashi's promise! The Start of Real Training!_**

Everything was dark and the air feels damp. Naruto wakes up to find himself in a familiar place he once ventured on. Snorting, Naruto looks up at a giant gate which is held by a seal.

"Hey you damn fox! What do you want this time?!" Naruto snorted obviously irritated.

"**_Why you brat! People cower in fear in the mere presence of me! I am the great demon Kyuubi!" _**the voice behind the gate roared releasing a wave of chakra.

Though, Naruto seemed unfazed by all this. "What do you mean great demon?! You are just an annoying fur-ball trapped inside me!" Naruto roared back at the demon fox.

Kyuubi seemed to think for a moment. **_"Very well, I will let that slide. But atleast give me some respect you brat!"_**

Naruto blinked a couple of times. _"Did I just win an argument with the fur-ball?"_

"**_Don't let your head explode with that ego brat. And don't count your blessings too! And for the last time my name is Kyuubi!"_** Kyuubi sighed.

Naruto was shocked. "How in the world did you know I was thinking of that?!"

Kyuubi sighed again. "**_How could the boy be so dense? He should very well know that this is his mind and that is why his thoughts are as good as being said out loud in this place." _**Kyuubi thought.

Just then Naruto seemed to have remembered something. It obviously irritated him immediately. "Why did you bring me here...?! I was having a good dream just now!"

The demon fox chuckled. **_"You mean the Hyuga girl you were walking along with your dream. I mean walking?! That's good enough for you?!"_**

At this, Naruto exploded once more. "What the?! You've been eavesdropping on my dreams as well?!"

The Kyubi sighed with amazement once again. **_"The brat really is dense."_** it thought.

"Oi damn fox! You still haven't told me what you want. I'm very busy!"

The fox seem to take a deep sigh once more and continued to talk. **_"I wish to strike a bargain with you..."_**

Naruto seemed confused of the Kyubi's proposal. "What do you mean?"

"_**I wish for you to grant me control of your body for a day..."**_

"What the?! I'm not that stupid you know! Besides, you will only destroy Konoha when you get out!" Naruto roared pointing an accusing finger on the demon fox cutting the fox before it could even finish.

And once again, the fox demon sighed. **_"Let me finish first brat! I wish to take control of your body to see the world after 12 years. You don't have to worry for I won't destroy your precious village. Besides, if you grant me my wish, I will let you access my chakra whenever you may need it..."_**

Naruto stood there dumbfounded and awestruck. Did he just hear him right? The Kyuubi will let him access his chakra whenever he may need it. Immediately after the thought, a line of interest crossed the blonde's face.

Kyuubi seemed to have noticed the sudden change in Naruto's expression. **_"I said I will give you access to chakra when you may need it! Not do as you please with it!"_**

"_Oh damn! And here I thought I could go running around and impress everybody..."_ Naruto thought.

Kyuubi on the other hand had rolled its' eyes. **_"So... Do we have a deal?"_**

"But you always give me access to your chakra when I needed it! What makes it different with this so-called bargain?"

It was Kyuubi's turn to look at the boy in a dumbfounded and awestruck state. **_"I'm starting to think this is a bad idea..." _**Kyuubi thought. **_"Let me explain clearly. What I mean is that I will let you access to chakra whenever you may need it. Meaning in almost anything you do but, if I believe that what you are about to do is nonsense like going all out to impress people then I will simply not give you any."_** Kyuubi eyed Naruto. **_"Do you understand?"_**

Naruto looked at the demon fox for a while and nodded his head. _"Damn! I so wanna impress the village!"_

And with that, Kyuubi sighed with a puff of smoke coming out of its' mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Hyuga Estate, a figure of girl lay on a futon sleeping.

"Naruto-kun..." the girl uttered while sleeping.

Peeking inside the girl's mind, we could see that she is dreaming about a certain blonde boy.

In her dream, she saw Naruto during the academy days where Naruto tends to make fun of himself to make the class laugh

"_Naruto-kun... Every time I see you, you are always so full of life..."_

During the times she has watched Naruto being kicked out of the restaurant because of unknown reasons. Naruto immediately got up and uttered something about him being recognized in the future as the next Hokage.

"_Even though those around you tend to look down on you, you always meet them head on and prove yourself..."_

During the battle of Naruto and Kiba where Naruto never gave up and keep on fighting till he won.

"_You tend to stand up even when you are badly beaten and always believed in yourself..."_

During the Chuunin Exams, Hinata saw herself when she was fighting Neji in the Chuunin Exams.

"_You gave me the strength and courage to move on... To change..."_

And finally, during the day when Naruto uttered to Hinata that... He likes her...

"_And finally, you have acknowledged me..."_

"Naruto-kun... I... Love you..." Hinata once again uttered in her sleep with her face lined with a smile and tint of blush.

* * *

Back with Naruto and Kyuubi, the two seemed to have come to an agreement.

"_**So, do you accept my bargain?"**_

"I accept! But don't try on ruining Konoha or I'm gonna kick your ass!" Naruto uttered while pointing his right index finger at the Kyuubi.

Kyuubi chuckled. **_"I would personally like to see you try and do just that... But you need not to worry. I never back down on my word. I do have a word of honor!"_**

"For your sake, you better do." Naruto snorted while putting his arms on his waist looking at the Kyuubi seriously.

"**_This boy really is interesting. He may be dense... But nonetheless interesting..."_** Kyuubi thought.

Realizing something Naruto spoke out-loud. "Say... What time is it?" Naruto uttered while looking around the place to find something that might tell him of the time.

"_**I believe that the sun has started to rise at this time."**_

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?! You mean to tell me that it's already morning?! Oh no! I didn't get to sleep yet! Damn you fox for keeping me awake!"

"_**You fool! You are asleep! We are talking in your dream!"**_

And with that realization hitting, Naruto blushed and uttered a simple; "Oh..."

* * *

On another part of Konohagakure, Kakashi stood in front of a grave silently praying. After an hour, Kakashi bid the grave farewell and disappeared in a puff of smoke only to reappear in front of the Hokage Monument.

Facing the Fourth Hokage's Monument, Kakashi took a deep breath and sighed. Closing his only visible eye, Kakashi seems to recollect on the past.

"_I wish to take over the supervision of Naruto's training."_

Jiraiya's words echoed once again on Kakashi's mind. He sighed once more.

"_Since you seem to focus on the Uchiha kid more rather than him..."_

Another phrase echoed in his mind. Though this time, these words seemed to have stung the jounin.

"_Did I really neglect Naruto...?"_ Kakashi thought to himself.

Thinking a little bit more, Kakashi did come up to the conclusion that he did pay Sasuke much more attention than Naruto and Sakura.

"_I tried to train Sasuke more because I believe that he and I were alike, from the Sharingan to the style of fighting..."_ Kakashi thought. Pausing to reminisce the times he had spent with Sasuke in training him. _"But... I never thought that in doing so... Would make me neglect my other two students..."_

Kakashi opened his eye once again and faced the Fourth's monument. "You always treated, acknowledged, and trained as equal sensei..." Kakashi uttered almost in a whisper. "I am sorry that I have not done so with my students... I think I have failed you sensei... I am weak..." Sadness could visibly be acknowledged on the jounin's face.

"There's still time..." a voice from behind spoke cutting Kakashi's train of thought.

Turning around, Kakashi saw a silver haired main in with a white animal fur like jacket. _"Hmm... That's the?!"_

_Flashback:_

"_Kakashi, the new member of team seven that I am assigning to you is the son of the Sorakage of the Hidden Village of Sky." Tsunade uttered while talking to Kakashi._

"_Sorakage...? I thought that only the major 5 countries are the ones only allowed to call their village leader Kage?" Kakashi asked quizzically._

"_That is true. But...." Tsunade replied which made Kakashi's right brow raise._

"_The title 'Kage' is given to the leader of a great shinobi village mainly because the village itself is both large and powerful. The Hidden Village of Sky does meet these requirements and thus, it is qualified to be one of the Great Shinobi Villages." Tsunade continues._

"_But still, that doesn't mean that the Sky can call their village leader 'Kage' does it?" Kakashi inquired._

"_That is again true. But, both the Fire and Wind country government agreed to make it so..." Tsunade replied simply. This obviously caught Kakashi in shock._

"_You see, the appearance of the Hidden Sky provided both countries a 'wild-card' in case a full-scale war might break loose. Also, the Hidden Sky being strategically established in the border of both the Fire and Wind country gave the countries the opportunity to be able to 'take glance at each other' without really having to sort into sending spies. The Sky also acts as a mediator between the two countries." Tsunade continued._

_Kakashi seemed to think of this for a while and then finally let it go. "A village in the middle of two countries..." Kakashi uttered almost in a whisper._

"_More likely, 'The Village in the Middle of Two Storm' don't you think?" Tsunade inquired playfully in which Kakashi nodded in agreement._

_End of Flashback:_

Kakashi immediately bowed to show his respect to the Sorakage.

"Please, there is no need for formalities. I'm after all but human of flesh and blood. There is no need to humble yourself in front of me. Besides, there is only the two of us here." the Sorakage uttered.

"If you wish Sorakage-sama..." Kakashi uttered.

"And please, call me Hogumo. I do not feel very well with that title yet." Hogumo uttered with a warm smile on his face while Kakashi nodded in agreement.

Slowly, Hogumo walks beside Kakashi and looks on towards the Hokage Monument.

"The Fourth was your sensei huh?" Hogumo inquired while looking on towards the Fourth's Monument.

"Hai." Kakashi simply replied while also looking at the Fourth.

"You know Kakashi-kun... People are born in this world imperfect. We all make mistakes that we regret in the future. These mistakes sometimes bring us down so hard that we never recover." Hogumo paused, his face suddenly emitting a warm smile and faced Kakashi.

"But, those who are willing to accept their mistakes are the ones that are truly considered to be strong. Those who are willing to swallow up their pride and admit their faults for the people they care are really the strong ones. You are strong Kakashi-kun, your eyes and your love for your students shows it all."

"Hogumo-san..." Kakashi uttered, sucking up every bit of Hogumo's words into his heart and mind. Hogumo once again gave Kakashi a warm smile.

With that, Kakashi bowed deeply and uttered his deep thanks to Hogumo. "Arigato... Hogumo-san..."

A minute more of standing and looking at the Hokage monument, Kakashi bid Hogumo farewell and was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Arashi... You have a strong and good hearted student..." Hogumo uttered in a whisper while looking at the Fourth's Monument with a warm smile on his face.

* * *

Back at Naruto's apartment, the alarm clock beside Naruto's bed started ringing. This in turn woke the sound sleeping blond boy who obviously is pissed.

"Nani?! I didn't set the alarm at this hour! It's only 7:00 am and there is no training today..." Naruto spoke out loud as he hits the alarm clock on its' switch.

"I set it up Naruto-kun..."

Naruto immediately turned around and found a silver haired jounin standing on his window. Naruto blinked a couple of times, his brain trying process the situation.

"K- Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto uttered while still in a dumbfounded state.

"Yo!" Kakashi replied merrily at his dumbfounded student.

"Uh... Ah... Err... Let me just first see if this is true and not a dream." Naruto uttered.

Just then, Naruto pinched his cheek and a yelp of pain escaped his mouth. "Okay! This sure is real!" Naruto exclaimed which earned him a sigh from Kakashi while rolling his eyes.

Kakashi then moved towards Naruto. "Naruto get ready. Meet me at the training field in 10 minutes."

Naruto's eyes bulge out from his eye sockets. "Nani?! We don't have training today!"

Kakashi gave Naruto a grin. "Now we do..." he uttered while disappearing in a puff of smoke leaving a confused Naruto.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Konoha, two figures sat opposite each other inside a small apartment.

"Where do you think he goes during this time?" a man with paint markings on his face uttered to the woman in front of him.

"Beats me..." the woman replied while sipping her coffee.

"I mean, he goes out in the morning and return with cuts. The other day, he came back with bruises. Not that major though but still bruises?! I mean Gaara? Bruises? Sounds too impossible don't you think? What happened to the Armor of Sand?"

Just then, a voice from behind interrupted their conversation. "I'm still human you know..." the voice cold and yet still calm at the same time.

The two immediately stiffened at the sound of the voice. Their faces marked with worry of what was about to happen next.

From the stairs came down the familiar figure of Gaara, he looks at his two siblings and moves towards their table. The next thing that happened shocked them beyond their wits.

"Kankuro, Temari, Good morning..." Gaara uttered while taking coffee from the coffee pot.

Gaara looked at his siblings, there was shock marking their faces. Like Naruto, both reached for their cheeks and pinched hard. Screams of pain escaped their faces. Gaara sweat dropped at his siblings actions.

* * *

In exactly 10 minutes, Naruto was now in Team 7's training field. Naruto ran with all his might. He soon realized that he was not the first one there for the familiar figure of his sensei sits on the bridge railing and seems to be in thought. Naruto immediately skidded to a stop but failed and stumbled on the ground rolling towards Kakashi.

"You're here. Good job!" Kakashi said with humor on his tone.

Naruto immediately sat up and looked at Kakashi. "Oi, Kakashi-sensei, what are we gonna do for training today?" Naruto asked curiously. His face marked with mixed emotions of curiosity and excitement.

_Flashback:_

_Naruto stood there dumbfounded after Kakashi left._

"_What was that again?" he mumbled to himself while the information brought to him by Kakashi is still being processed in his brain._

_Immediately after his brain came up to the word 'training', he literally dashed to the bathroom to prepare. After about a minute or so, Naruto's room looked like as though a huge hurricane had come._

_End of Flashback:_

"I'll tell you when we got inside the forest." Kakashi replied and went on towards the forest with Naruto tailing closely behind.

After a minute of walking, Naruto and Kakashi stopped in a clearing. The familiar place where 3 wooden log stood vertically. Team 7's training ground. Kakashi sat down on the ground while Naruto sat opposite to his sensei.

When the two settled down, Kakashi spoke first; "So Naruto, I heard you have learned many things from one of the Legendry Three."

Naruto nodded with a foxy grin on his face. His thoughts went back on how he learned to use the Rasengan, the Fourth's most powerful Jutsu.

Kakashi chuckled slightly before he continued; "So, before I could continue your training, I need you to tell me what you have learned so that I would know where I could start."

Naruto looked at his sensei in confusion. But it did not last long and he nodded his agreement.

"Well, all we did was how to control chakra more." Naruto uttered while placing his right hand on his chin remembering what he and Jiraiya did. "Oh! Ero-sannin taught me how to summon and how to use the Rasengan!" Naruto continued exclaiming with his trademark foxy grin.

A flash of shock marked the single visible eye of the jounin. _"Summon?! And the Rasengan?!"_ Kakashi thought with awe.

Kakashi immediately wiped the said expression on his face and emitted a curious glare. "Naruto... Show me..."

Naruto stood up slowly, his famous foxy grin flashing. His eyes were that of determination. "Heh! Watch this Kakashi-sensei"

With that, Naruto raised his palm in front of him and started to focus. Soon, a blue orb started to emerge from Naruto's palm. The orb kept growing while swirling and rotating. Kakashi's visible eye could only widen in amazement. _"Whoa! It took years for the fourth to master that technique! Naruto..."_

"That is enough Naruto." Kakashi uttered deciding he had seen enough. Naruto immediately complied and made the Rasengan disperse.

"So Naruto, how long did it take you to learn the technique?" Kakashi inquired with obvious interest.

Naruto bring his right hand in front of him and started counting. "Umm... Two weeks."

The jounin was once again is in a state of shock.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Konoha, Kinjiro was once again happily strolling the city. _"This city is really great!"_ he thought to himself.

While walking, Kinjiro came to a shop. He studied it carefully and a smile crept on his face. He entered the shop and soon found out that there is no one there. He strolled inside the shop admiring a few flowers here and there.

"Anything I can help you with?" a female voice interrupted Kinjiro's admiration.

Turning around, Kinjiro saw a blonde female with emerald colored eyes. She is wearing an apron over her clothes. Kinjiro couldn't help but stare into the girl obviously captivated by her. _"Whoa! She's beautiful..."_ he thought.

The girl on the other hand noticed that Kinjiro is staring at her. She felt her cheeks burn that she had to look down on the ground. _"What in the world is happening to me? Calm down! He's just a customer!" _she thought to herself. Mustering courage, she looked up and smiled at the man in front of her.

"The flowers are really beautiful aren't they?" the blonde girl uttered still with a tint of blush in her face. _"What the...?! Where did that come from?! Calm down Ino! Calm down!"_

"Y-yes... Yes... You are beautiful..." Kinjiro uttered still in trance like state.

Ino immediately blushed all over at his comment. On the other hand, realization immediately hit Kinjiro of what he just uttered. _"Oh my heavens! What did I just say?! Crap! This is so embarrassing!"_ Kinjiro thought as a blush crept to his face.

"I-I mean, t-these flowers are really beautiful!" Kinjiro stammered defensively fighting the blush that is creeping on his face.

Ino tried to regain her composure but still failed. Kinjiro's outburst has certainly caught her off-guard. If the staring already did, his outburst definitely takes the cake. "Y-yes! T-they are beautiful aren't t-they?" Ino stammered while the furious blush on her face still remained.

An awkward silence befalls the two that lasted a minute or so. Kinjiro seeing no way out of it bowed his head in apology. "I'm so sorry for staring at you like that!"

Ino now regained some of her composure and looked at Kinjiro. "N-no! It's alright..."

Kinjiro then faced Ino and gave her a warm smile. "By the way my name is Uehara Kinjiro. What's yours?"

Ino looked at the boy in front of her and recalled his name.

_Flashback:_

_Ino met up with Sakura yesterday and saw she was tired._

"_Hey Sakura, you looked tired. What happened?" Ino inquired._

"_Well, Kakashi-sensei trained us today in chakra control. I think he went overboard this time though..." Sakura replied half breathing deeply._

"_Oh... So he trained you two then. I mean you and Naruto."_

"_No, he trained three of us exactly... I mean, we have a new member in Team Seven." Sakura uttered while facing Ino._

"_Really? Who's the new member?" Ino inquired curiously._

"_His name is Uehara Kinjiro. He's from the Hidden Village of Sky, a newly established village."_

"_I see. So, what is he like?"_

"_Well... He's a nice guy, a gentleman to be exact. He is also good in chakra control. And he seems strong." Sakura uttered while trying to remember what happened in the Lee and Kinjiro meeting._

_Ino's curiosity is reaching a higher level. "As strong as Sasuke-kun?"_

_Sakura thought for a moment and then stared at Ino. "Honestly... I don't know."_

_Ino looked at Sakura dumbfounded. "Eh?! What has gotten into Sakura? She should be saying 'My Sasuke-kun is much stronger!' Is this really Sakura?" Ino thought._

"_Well... I still think that 'MY' Sasuke-kun is better than 'YOUR' Kinjiro." Ino uttered mischievously._

_That obviously hit a nerve in Sakura. "What do you mean 'MY' Sasuke-kun Ino-pig! He is 'MY' Sasuke-kun. Not yours! Besides, Kinjiro is just on Team Seven temporarily. When 'MY' Sasuke-kun is back in his best form, he will come back with 'ME' in Team Seven!" Sakura uttered with a vein popping on her forehead._

"_Oops! I guess I thought wrong... She is Sakura..." Ino thought as Sakura kept giving Ino a death glare._

_End of Flashback_

Ino snapped out of her thought and answered; "I'm Yamanaka Ino. Nice to meet you..."

Kinjiro smiled ones again which Ino returned this time with her own smile.

* * *

Back with Naruto and Kakashi, Naruto is performing the summoning technique Jiraiya had thought him.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** Naruto yelled as he slammed his palm on the ground. What appeared next shocked both Kakashi and Naruto.

"Uh... Naruto... Don't you think 'that' still needs to be in the water for it to survive?" Kakashi inquired pointing to Naruto's summon.

Naruto on the other hand had grim and terror marking his face while eyeing his summoned 'Tadpole' that is jumping on the floor. Naruto reminisce the horror of his summoning for the first time which promptly made him dismiss the jutsu.

"Sorry about that Kakashi-sensei! Let me try again!" Naruto uttered while scratching the back of his head with a blush on his face. Kakashi only chuckled and motioned Naruto to do it again.

This time, Naruto was more focused. _"I need to show Kakashi-sensei what I have learned so that he will be proud of me!"_ he thought.

Biting his left thumb, Naruto left a trail of blood on his right palm and performed a series of hand seals. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

With that, huge puff of smoke appeared. As the smoke cleared, it revealed a huge frog that almost decimated the entire training ground.

"**_Oi! What did you summoned me this time for kid?_**" Gamabunta uttered while looking at the surroundings. He immediately noticed a silver haired jounin on the ground below. **_"Hmm...? Kakashi-kun... I see..."_**

"Yo! Gamabunta!" Kakashi waved at the toad boss.

"_**So... You are finally taking this seriously... The Fourth would be happy to see this for himself..."**_

Kakashi looked at Gamabunta in the eye and nodded. Naruto on the other hand peeked on top of Gamabunta's head and looked at Kakashi. "Err... Boss... What do you mean 'finally taking this seriously'?" Naruto asked the Toad Boss.

Gamabunta let out a chuckle and addressed Naruto; **_"Kid... I think it is time that you learn what Kakashi is really capable of... I'll see you again when you need me."_** Gamabunta uttered while disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto safely fell on the ground and looked at Kakashi with curiosity. "Kakashi-sensei... What does boss mean?"

Naruto looked at Naruto and chuckled. "You'll see... You'll see..."

**End of Episode 5**

* * *

**Author's Note:** There goes another episode. I'm happy on how this one turned out. I hope you guy will be too.

Now to answer the obvious questions that may have risen in the course of reading this chapter.

The answer is 'YES'. I am planning on making Naruto learn from Kakashi. I believe it is fair since Kakashi is Naruto's sensei and that I believe that the only thing Naruto learned from him is chakra control. -laughs-

And 'YES', I am planning in bringing Sasuke back on Team Seven. What happens to Kinjiro is for you to find out in the later episodes of the story. I do believe that Sasuke imposes an important aspect in Naruto's development as a shinobi. They are after all, "Rivals"

And 'NO', I don't hate Sasuke. I believe that he is someone misguided in his search for power. And who is the one better to pull him out? Naruto ofcourse, for he has the power to affect and change the people around him without him knowing it.

And another 'YES', the pairing for Ino seemed obvious at this point don't you think? -smiles-

And yet another 'YES', Kyuubi is acting friendly. It will be revealed in the future as to why it is acting this way.

Then another 'YES', I'm going to be using the name "Arashi" as the name of the Fourth. If the real name of the Fourth soon arises and is not "Arashi", then will gladly change it to what his real name is.

Well, I hope those are cleared up. If you are ever wondering about certain part of the fic, then feel free to ask away. I will try to my fullest to answer your questions.

And oh, one more thing, as I have said before (I think I did...) Jutsus will be popping here and there. Since the world we live in is such a small world, I would like you guys to point out if a certain jutsu that appeared on my work has already been done so that I can credit the creator of the jutsu. If by any chance that the creator of the said jutsu doesn't want his to be copied, then I will gladly remove it from my fic. But still, please point me to the said jutsu first so that I can verify it for my own.

As for the jutsus that I made for this story, 'YES' you can copy them and use them in any way you please as long you give me atleast a little credit for it.

Well, that's about it. Thank for reading my work. Take care you all and God Bless!


	6. Episode 6

_**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Naruto in any way. Though, maybe if I save up a dollar a day, I can buy the company! Yeah! After a hundred years or so..._

As for indications of speech: "plain speech" - Character Speech _"italic speech"_ - thoughts **_"bold italic speech"_** - are Kyubi's or other demons, boss summons, or huge monsters "**bold text**" - Jutsu

**Author's Note:** Whoa! I was overwhelmed at the numbers of reviews I've received in the short amount of time! So I felt I need to write another episode soon. Also, some ideas popped to my head that I instinctively clicked the MS – Word shortcut at started writing. -smiles-

Thank you very much to your reviews guys. They have again presented me with great ideas and insights as to what the story is perceived by different readers. Thank you very much for taking the time to read my work.

Well, time to answer those reviews!

**Dragon Man 180 – **Hmm, now that you mentioned that, I think Naruto's own chakra couldn't have summoned Gamabunta without Naruto passing out after. So I guess Kyuubi did lend him some chakra to be able to summon Gamabunta. I will try to straighten that out in this episode.

Again, thank you for pointing that out.

**M – **Yeah, it is about time Kakashi teaches Naruto. He is after all the student of the Fourth. And it also strike to my attention that most of the fics of Naruto tend to go with Jiraiya training Naruto all the way so I kind of want something different.

Plus, with the idea that Kakashi is the student of the Fourth, I like Kakashi! -smiles-

As for Sakura focusing on her training... I leave that for you to find out.

Again, thanks for reviewing.

**Xoni Newcomer – **Thank you for pointing what you think is good and what is bad about the fic. The bad ones really caught my attention so I guess I'll have to explain things more.

The appearance of the new village is something that I have come to realize as an 'original' aspect of my story. But it's true that it suddenly popped out of nowhere so I guess I need to show how it was established but later as the story progressed. Though, with the idea that the said village giving away their jutsus that freely, does strike confusion, will be provided with a certain reason which I will try make sense (I hope...).

As for the relationships, I just thought the Neji, since his defeat from Naruto, has been more aware of his surroundings. Well, he might already aware, it's just that he doesn't want to acknowledge them. I also believe that he already know Tenten's admiration of him. True that it is somewhat cheesy to give that 'apple-feeding scene' but then again, I wanted to provide humor in showing the growing feelings. All so, I strongly believe that Neji already acknowledges Tenten. After all, she the one Neji trained with in perfecting his absolute defense.

About the Naruto emotion thingy, it is true that he is somewhat jumping too fast but then again I clearly stated the lines; "Why is my heart beating too fast...? Could it be...?" with the intention of not giving the idea that Naruto has exactly fallen "in-love" with Hinata. Then again, those kind of lines are easily misinterpreted so I guess I need to work around on that too. Corniness, true but I think still downright interesting don't you think? Truth to be told, I didn't say that Naruto loves Hinata... Already that is...

About the Kinjiro – Ino thing, did I really portray it to be love at first sight? I thought I was just showing the Kinjiro thought she was beautiful and that he was caught-off guard but then again, you thought it is so I am assuming I did gave off that impression. And about the blushing thing, I think they did blush a lot in the anime. As for Ino's eyes, I really thought they were green from looking at Ino's small picture on narutoinfo (dot) com.

With the whole Naruto showing Kakashi the Rasengan thing, I think I made a mistake there. Naruto didn't exactly create a "complete" Rasengan. He just wanted to show Kakashi so I thought I let Naruto do the Second stage of it. Also, Kakashi did tell Naruto to dispel the Rasengan.

About the Chuunin-Exams being "re-held" in Konoha, well since I believe in my opinion that the original Chuunin exam was not completely finished in the first place, so yeah, it will be re-held in Konohagakure unless a more valid reason could be explained.

Thank you for your keen and honest observations. They really helped me a lot in reflecting on my work. -smiles-

**Max Knight – **Wow! Thank you for considering my work readable and good in your point of view. It may be simple on your part but it is a great ego-boost on mine. I am really happy that you are considering my work as something worth your time. Thank you very much.

As for the last chapter being a 'filler-chapter', well... You're right. I used it give off something to look forward to and an idea on what is about to happen to arouse interest. And also, about "letting the readers get used to the OC", that is another truth. I would like the characters to settle in the story so that it will look like that they really are part of the story and not just some added character to arouse attention that will soon die down. Well, I least I hope they would...

And yes, Sasuke is coming back to team seven, I really like the guy. And about what Kyuubi is going to do when he finally gets control... Well you all just have to wait and see. Though, that Ramen thingy would really be cool ()

Thank you for your words of encouragement! I will try my best to still improve my writing and this story.

**Dragon Shiento – **Thank you for liking the last chapter! I'm really happy you are still sticking around to read my work.

For once, I will assure you that Kyuubi isn't bad in this fic. Well he was once, so I guess it's time to make "it" change and become good.

As for the entertainment suggestion, I might just do that in the expense of... Jiraiya maybe? -evil smile-

Again thank you for reading my work!

**noneangel – **Thank you for thinking the chapter is good. It really fired up my ego! Thanks a lot!

I'm glad that you are glad to see the changes in Kakashi. I really like Kakashi's character. I also really believe that it is his job to train Naruto and not Jiraiya all the time.

I'm also glad that you liked the morning scene with Temari and Kankuro. I have to thank **Wolfen Man Unleashed** for that idea.

Again, thank you very much for your review. You don't know how much it brightens a writer's day to know that other people find his/her work worth other people's time.

**Superpervert – **Thank you for thinking that the last chapter was great! Thank you very much.

**Wolfen Man Unleashed – **Hey thanks again for another lengthy but yet productive review. I am greatly honored that you did a signed reviewed to show respect. Thank you very much.

To address your review, I will again go bit by bit of it. I like it that way in order to voice out my opinions on the review itself and to give my side of the story.

About the Kakashi seeing the Rasengan on top of the hospital, I totally didn't know about that. Damn! I was reading another fic of Naruto the other day that had Kakashi in shock when Naruto showed the Rasengan so I assumed Kakashi still haven't seen Naruto do it. I think I need to download the manga to see what else I have missed.

I'm really happy that you liked the idea of Kakashi taking the training of team seven seriously. And yes, having Kakashi training Naruto and Sakura would greatly enhance their knowledge in jutsu. But then again, the huge number of jutsu on Naruto and Sakura's disposal would be hard to handle on my part. But then again, that would be a challenge I am willing to accept. About Naruto using Genjutsu, that is a good idea but I still have to break my barrier of thinking of Naruto as the type of not accustomed to using Genjutsu. Sakura on the other hand would be very be a great candidate for learning Genjutsus.

The Gamabunta summoning scene did strike awkward in the sense that I failed to describe what is happening around more. Hmm, I think I should re-read my work more often and literally have myself understand them over and over again. About the other frogs in the summon list, I still have no information on the other frogs so I think I will just make up something on my own which is really cool to say the least! It will give me the freedom to do what I want!

I am also thankful that you are finding Gaara's development cool! And yes, it won't always be sweets. After all, life is a combination of sweets and sours.

And yes, I'll do my best to have Kakashi teach Sakura something. He is after all Sakura's sensei and that he did vowed to train them both.

I don't mind the craziness of your review. Crazy as your review my come, they still present me with great insights and understanding of what is happening in my own fic. This in turn allows me to find a suitable way to approach the story.

Again, thank you very much for your interest in my work!

**Dreakon - **I'm glad you get to find my fic again. Thank you for giving it another chance. I'll try my best to live up to your expectation.

**izumi-17 – **Thank you for thinking that my fic is promising. I'll see what I can do with Sakura. And you are right... Genjutsu is her strong so maybe I'll try to look at it in that angle. Again, thank you for reading my work.

**hopefullight – **Thank you .for thinking my fanfic is good. As for Jiraiya still teaching Naruto, I guess I could spare a few more techniques to be taught by Jiraiya. But then again, the idea of me making Kakashi take on training Naruto is that because most of the fics here already has Jiraiya for a teach. With the added thing that I really like Kakashi's character and feel that he should really teach Naruto more. He is their assigned jounin teacher after all.

**Sirus183 – **Thank you for thinking that the last chapter was good. I'll try my best to do better in the upcoming chapters.

**TezukaZone – **Thank you for thinking that the last chapter was nice. I'll try my best no to disappoint you in the future.

* * *

Well, I guess that's about it for the reviews. Again, I thank all of you my reviewers and all those who are just reading my work. It gives me great honor to have been deemed worthy of your interest.

With those said, let us continue on with the story.

* * *

**Episode 6: _Training Commences! The True Power of Kakashi-sensei!_**

Inside the Hokage office, Tsunade and Jiraiya are currently conversing with each other.

"So, Kakashi is now taking over the training of Naruto... Do you think that is okay?" Tsunade inquired Jiraiya while looking at a certain record in front of her desk.

The Toad Hermit smiled and looks at Tsunade. "There is no doubt in my mind. Kakashi will be a great asset to Naruto's growth. He is already a great teacher in my views." Jiraiya uttered while standing up and walks towards the window.

Tsunade looked on towards the record she was currently holding. "Hatake Kakashi... Student of the Fourth Hokage... You know, being the student of the Fourth doesn't necessarily mean that he is better suited for the job. You are the Fourth's sensei after all. And as you have said, Kakashi neglected Naruto's training just to train Sasuke..." Tsunade uttered her face lined with irritation.

Reaching the window, Jiraiya sighed and thought of something.

_Flashback:_

_Jiraiya was peeking through a hole in the wall of the public bathhouse when a puff of smoke suddenly appeared by his side._

"_Jiraiya-sama..." the voice uttered in a simple but yet determined tone._

_Uncharacteristically, Jiraiya stood up and turns towards the man. He then examined him from head to foot. "What is it that you want Kakashi-kun?"_

_The silver haired jounin looked at the Sannin seriously. "I wish to speak with you Jiraiya-sama. It concerns Naruto-kun."_

_The scene shifted with Jiraiya and Kakashi talking in Team Seven's training field._

"_So... You want to take over Naruto's training?" Jiraiya uttered looking at the jounin with outmost interest which received him a very determined nod from the copy-nin._

"_Why all of a sudden? Is it because that Uchiha is not worthy of you now and seeing that Naruto has so much potential?" the Sannin inquired sarcastically._

_What the Sannin saw in the next instant shocked him though he hid it in his sarcastic façade. There he saw the genuine pain on the jounin's visible eye. He mentally smiled at what he saw on the jounin._

_Without another word, the proud copy-ninja bowed down on the ground in front of Jiraiya. "Please Jiraiya-sama! I know I have neglected my other students because of Sasuke... And I'm really sorry about it! I swear on my life that that won't happen again!"_

_Unknown to the jounin on the ground, Jiraiya had a smile on his face, a genuine smile of happiness. "Arashi... Your student is finally back..." Jiraiya thought to himself._

_End of Flashback_

"The Fourth believes in Kakashi. If he thinks that Kakashi is a capable student, then I believe Kakashi is a capable teacher for Naruto." Jiraiya uttered with the determination that only Naruto could rival. Jiraiya once again looked out of the window and seemed to be in thought of something. A small smile crept to his face.

_Flashback:_

"_Arashi, who is that kid?" Jiraiya inquired pointing to a silver haired boy._

"_Oh him? That's Kakashi-kun! He's my student!" the Fourth uttered proudly._

"_Really? I never realized you will pick him as your student..."_

"_What's that suppose to mean?" the Fourth snorted at Jiraiya._

"_I mean look at him. Don't you think he's still a little bit young? And you're already teaching him that jutsu?! Are you insane?!" Jiraiya uttered almost in a shout pointing to the silver haired boy who seemed to be focusing chakra on his palms._

_The Fourth could only smile. "Jiraiya-sensei, Kakashi is a good kid and a genius too. I think he can handle that technique. Besides..." the Fourth uttered pausing before looking back at Jiraiya with determination lined in his eyes. "I trust Kakashi with my life..."_

_End of Flash Back_

Tsunade could only sigh. She believes that once Jiraiya made up his mind, even the mountain would have to bow down on his will. Sensing that there is no more way of convincing Jiraiya, she sighed once again. "If you say so... Though, I still don't really quite approve of this..." the Fifth uttered in defeat.

Expecting an answer from the Toad Hermit, she was surprised when not even a grunt was heard.

"Huh? Jiraiya?" Tsunade uttered once again and looks at her former teammate.

There she saw Jiraiya with a telescope looking down at the Women's Public Bathhouse. A vein popped out of Tsunade's forehead. "Ji... rai... ya...!!!"

Jiraiya gulped at the ominous killing intent surging behind him. Slowly, Jiraiya turns around and saw Tsunade literally steaming in anger. "Y-yes...?" Jiraiya uttered innocently trying to keep his life from ending right there.

The next instant, a loud howl of pain could be heard and a man was seen falling from a window of the Hokage tower.

* * *

Back at the forest where Team Seven usually train, Kakashi and Naruto are once again sitting opposite each other.

"Naruto, is that Kyuubi's chakra you just used to summon Gamabunta?" Kakashi inquired to his student with obvious interest in his eyes.

Looking at his sensei in shock, Naruto could only nod dumbly. _"How did he know I used Kyuubi's chakra?"_ Naruto thought to himself.

Seeing the obvious question behind the blonde's shocked expression, Kakashi continued. "Well, with your current stamina, your chakra is still not enough to summon Gamabunta. With also the fact that you are still recovering from your last fight with Sasuke, I assumed that you have accessed Kyuubi's chakra to summon Gamabunta." Kakashi stated simply which Naruto accepted with another dumb nod.

"_How did he know about Kyuubi's chakra?" _Naruto thought to himself but immediately mentally slapped his face. _"Ofcourse he knew! He was already an adult when Kyuubi attacked!"_

Standing up, Kakashi dusted of the dirt on his pants motioned his blonde student to also stand up. "First off, I want to see how much you have improved in your TaiJutsu." With that, a puff of smoke issued right beside Kakashi revealing an exact replica of the copy-nin. "My Kage Bunshin will serve as your sparring partner until I return."

Naruto blinked at Kakashi's comment. "Nani? What did you mean until you return?"

Kakashi let out a chuckle. "I need to go and fetch training equipments that you will use. Why did you ask? Did you think that I will leave you to train alone?"

Naruto's eyes brightened, genuine happiness could be seen on the blonde boy. This in turn plastered a proud smile on the jounin's hidden face. "Well... Ero-sannin used to leave me to my own training. He just tells me what to do and go to his so called 'research' work. Not that he neglects my training though." Naruto uttered with a grin on his face.

"Oh? What did he do research on?" Kakashi inquired curiously.

Rubbing a finger under his nose Naruto simply said; "He goes and peek on girls!"

Kakashi literally falls on the floor face first with a huge sweat drop on the back of his head.

* * *

Back at the Yamanaka Flower shop, Kinjiro and Ino are having a nice conversation.

"You mean to say that Sakura and you tied at the chuunin exams?! Aw, too bad... Then again, it really must be hard fighting your friend. I for one would have quitted there and then just to not have fought a friend." Kinjiro uttered while drinking the tea that Ino had served.

"Aw, that's sweet of you... But then again, I told you that Sakura and I were rivals for the attention of Sasuke-kun..." Ino uttered but with the last words almost in a whisper.

"Oh yeah! Sasuke! I'll bet you have a hard time competing with Sakura since she's really pretty. But then again, you too are pretty so I guess it's really a close rivalry." Kinjiro uttered playfully.

Kinjiro's words made Ino blush but immediately cooled it down and looked at the table silently. "No... I think I would let Sakura have Sasuke-kun..."

This caught Kinjiro in surprise. "Nani? Why is that?"

Her eyes suddenly started to water but held it from falling down her cheek. "Because... Sasuke-kun almost cost the lives of my friends, I don't think I could forgive him for that..." sorrow threading her voice as she spoke.

Kinjiro's face softened, no more was the playful face from before. "Ino-chan... Whatever Sasuke did, I think he had his reasons. It is true that your friends almost lost their lives in chasing after him but then again, they wouldn't rescue him if they didn't believe he was worth it. So let's give Sasuke another chance."

Ino raised her head and met up with Kinjiro's smiling face. Winning over the battle from keeping her tears from falling, Ino gave Kinjiro a warm smile. "Yeah... I think he deserves a second chance. But still, Sakura can have him. He's too self-centered for my taste anyway!" Ino uttered while crossing her arms on her chest looking as though irritated. Kinjiro could only chuckle.

"Say... Ino-chan... Is it okay if I call you Ino-chan?" Kinjiro asked almost pleading.

Ino raised an eyebrow and looked at Kinjiro teasingly. "I don't know... You already did call me 'Ino-chan' without me giving you permission."

Kinjiro let out a chuckle while scratching the back of his head. "I'm sorry. I won't call you that again if it bothers you." Kinjiro uttered apologizing.

Ino gave Kinjiro a warm smile. "Nah! It's okay. 'Ino-chan' would be just fine."

Kinjiro sighed in relief inwardly. Facing Ino, Kinjiro looks at her when an idea pops on his head. "So, since you have allowed me to call you 'Ino-chan', what about if I invite you for lunch, my treat ofcourse!" Kinjiro uttered with a smile on his face.

Ino's heart practically started beating fast but kept her cool exterior. "Mou! Are you asking me out on a date Kinjiro-kun?" Ino inquired playfully still hiding the fact that her heart started to beat twice its' speed.

"Let's just say that I want to know you more." Kinjiro replied with a warm smile.

"Isn't a date a way to get to know a person more?" Ino inquired once again with the same playful tone.

Kinjiro chuckled and scratch the back of his head looking defeated. "Then I suppose I am asking you out on date then. Let me rephrase the question then. Would you go out and have a launch-date with me, Ino-chan?" Kinjiro inquired the female blonde genin, his voice showing interest and yet honesty of intentions.

Ino fought the blush that is slowly creeping on her face. "I don't know... There still work needed to be done here in the shop..."

"Oh... That's okay, maybe some other time then..." Kinjiro uttered but was soon cut-off by Ino.

"I-I would love to have lunch with you Kinjiro-kun, since I would like to know more about you too." Ino uttered accepting Kinjiro's request.

"Great! I'll see you at 11:30. Is that okay with you?" Kinjiro asked once again as he slowly sat up from where he was seated.

"It's a date!" Ino replied with smile on her face.

* * *

Back the forest training ground, Naruto was attacking Kakashi. A series of punches and kicks were thrown by Naruto but each blow was dodged effortlessly by the silver haired jounin.

"_Damn! Kakashi-sensei is really good! And to think this is just a clone!"_ Naruto thought as he once again threw another punch which, like all others, was dodged by his sensei.

A couple of more seconds of the said skirmish, a puff of smoke soon echoed within the training ground revealing the silver haired jounin. Along with the said jounin is a 3x3 cardboard box. _"Hmm... Naruto seemed to have improved slightly in his TaiJutsu. But he still lacks the principles of the proper attack. His style is still in elementary form but much more like a brawler..."_ Kakashi thought as he sees Naruto try to deliver another punch at the Kakashi clone without much tactic. _"Hmm... Maybe sensei's TaiJutsu would work out on him..."_

"Oi Naruto, you can stop now for the moment. I have something to tell you." Kakashi uttered while holding a cardboard box.

Naruto on the other hand, who is still in mid-air launching a punch attempting to hit the clone's face, turned around to look at his sensei. This caused a distraction that Naruto plunged into the ground and skidding. "Itai!!!" the blonde uttered in pain while Kakashi visibly sweat dropped on the back of his head. _"We definitely need a lot of work to be done."_ the silver haired jounin thought.

Naruto immediately sprang out of action and pointed an accusing finger on his sensei. "You did that on purpose Kakashi-sensei! I was about to hit your clone and you distracted me so that I would loose my concentration!" accused the fuming blonde boy. Kakashi once again sweat dropped at the boy's comment.

"Settle down Naruto. A ninja must not be distracted by such simple things on the first place. Come here, I want to show you something..." Kakashi trailed as he motions Naruto to come closer.

Naruto's anger and accusations immediately dispersed as curiosity peeks its' head in Naruto. _"What's in that box...? Must be lunch... I hope it's RAMEN!"_ the blonde genin thought with a wish to the heavens. He immediately ran towards Kakashi sensei.

When the blonde reached his sensei, the silver haired jounin spoke once again. "Inside this box are the equipments we'll use for your training..." Kakashi trailed as he saw a line of disappointment on the blonde's face. "Huh? What's wrong Naruto?"

"I thought the box contains ramen..." the blonde pouted which earned him yet another sweat drop from his sensei.

"We will eat later Naruto. For now hold this box for me..." Kakashi spoke as he hands the box to Naruto who slowly receives the box.

Kakashi then let go of the box and turns around to pick up something behind him. A resounding slam soon followed creating a huge smoke where Naruto once stood. Kakashi slowly turns around uttered a simple; "Oops..."

There lay on the ground Naruto inside a crater holding the box Kakashi gave him. "I forgot to tell you Naruto... That box weighs 1000 lbs..." the silver haired jounin uttered with a slight grin on his face.

* * *

It was almost 10:30. Inside a room, Shikamaru lay on his bed while gazing outside the window looking at the clouds.

"Ah... Peace and quiet..." the chuunin uttered lazily.

"_So much has happened... I wonder... How are the others...? Kiba and Lee are probably the out now since they didn't suffer too much damage. Lee must be already training his hearts out. Neji on the other hand looks quite serious. I wonder how he is... Chouji... Man I hope you are fine. Taking that last pill was suicide... And how about Naruto, how is he...? I should've known he was hiding that wound on his chest. That wound would have cost his life. That bastard Sasuke! What does Naruto see in him anyway that he put his life on the line to bring him back? I know he is a comrade and a leaf shinobi but why did he have to leave the village anyway?!"_ thought Shikamaru as he watched the clouds pass by.

Suddenly, a knock on the door issued bringing the lazy chuunin back to reality. "Who is it?" Shikamaru asked lazily but was met with silence. _"Now who could that be?"_ the chuunin thought.

Slowly, Shikamaru stood up. The pain on his legs is still intact though not too much this time. Walking towards the door, he sighed once again and prepares to open it. What greeted him on the other side clearly shock the wits out of him.

"O-ha-yo!" the voice of a woman stated merrily. The owner of the voice was a blonde woman who wore four ponytails on her head.

"T-Temari? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru inquired still with a shock expression on his face.

Temari giggled a bit and looked at the awestruck Shikamaru. "I came to visit you, anything wrong with that?"

Recalling himself from shock, Shikamaru took on his famous "lazy face" and spoke. "I see... So aside from wanting to visit me, what else do you want with me?"

Temari dismissed the sarcastic question with a grin on her face. _"That can't be good... This is so troublesome..."_ Shikamaru thought. "Well, I was hoping that you could show me around your village since I still need to get acquainted with 'it'." the blonde girl uttered playfully.

"Eh? You wanted me to show you around town? That is so troublesome! You can do that on your own..." Shikamaru groaned.

Now that must have snapped the remaining patience Temari had. "Well look here mister lazy, here I am asking nicely if you could show me around and you blew it on my face. Now, it's either you show me around or I'll drag you around myself. You choose!" scowled the obvious angry Temari.

Shikamaru looked at her lazily. Not even taken a back by raw killing intent the blonde kunoichi was directing at him. "Whatever... I have more pressing matters to attend to..." he said and turned around. Too bad though because he pivoted on his injured leg. The pain is immediately processed in his brain and slowly, he started to fall.

Temari was about to burst again at what Shikamaru said to her when she saw him going to fall. Reflex and concern immediately kicked in and she made a quick dash to his side halting him from further injury.

"I can stand up on my own woman!" Shikamaru uttered with irritation on his voice.

"Doesn't look like it to me." Temari simply replied. She then walked towards Shikamaru's bed bring the chuunin with her. When they reached the bed, Temari slowly put Shikamaru down on it earning her a sigh from the lazy chuunin.

Silence soon issued in the room for a couple of minutes. Both didn't feel like taking for a while. Finally deciding to break the ice, Shikamaru spoke. "...Thank you..." Shikamaru uttered breaking the cold silence.

Temari visibly brightened by the simple words and replied; "It's nothing..." Looking at the boy in front of her she continued to speak. "I'm sorry for asking you to show me around. I didn't know you haven't fully recovered yet..." she said while bowing her head in apology.

Shikamaru waved her apology away. "No... I think I'm the one who owns you an apology. I shouldn't have said those words... I'm sorry... I'm just under a lot of stress lately. You know, the mission and all." the chuunin apologized.

Temari slowly moved towards Shikamaru's bed and set beside him, a smile creeping on her face. "Apology accepted! So now since you can't show me around, how about we talk about things about your village? And since we are practically going to be allies, might as well know more about each other."

Shikamaru blinked a couple of times. This is the first time he has been this close to a girl and in his room. It took almost all his willpower not to succumb to the blush that threatens to invade his face. "Are you serious?!" Shikamaru asked which earned him a nod from the grinning kunoichi. "Man... This is so troublesome..."

* * *

After Naruto's 'accident', Kakashi opens the box and reveals a set of weights to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, these weights will help you in developing your stamina and also develop your speed." Kakashi uttered while showing Naruto the said weights.

Taking a piece of the weights, Naruto examines it and then realizes something. "You mean I can be fast like fuzzy eyebrows with this?" Naruto inquired with his eyes beaming a light of curiosity.

Kakashi gave the blond ninja a nod of agreement. "Yes. With these weights, you can be as fast a Lee. But remember, you will have to work hard since Lee did work hard before he attained his speed."

Naruto literally jump with joy at the prospect of moving as fast as Lee. Then he imagined himself running around Konoha so fast that most people didn't notice him. He also imagined himself moving so fast impressing a certain platinum haired Hyuga which abruptly halted his daydream. Immediately, a blush crept on the blonde's face. _"Nani?! Where did that came from?!"_ Naruto thought to himself but then again continued to smile. _"He! He! I wonder what Hinata-chan would think?"_

Kakashi snapped Naruto out of his reverie by touching his shoulder. "Hey Naruto-kun, there is no time for daydreaming. Put this vest under your jacket." Kakashi uttered while giving Naruto the said black vest.

Taking off his upper garment, Naruto put on the black vest and gave Kakashi a questioning look. "Anou... This vest doesn't weigh any Kakashi-sensei. Are you sure it will increase my speed?"

The silver haired jounin chuckled at Naruto. "That's because there is no weights in that vest yet."

Slowly, the said jounin started to put pieces of weights on the vest Naruto is wearing. Finally finish putting the weights on the vest, Kakashi takes a look at Naruto to examine him. "So, how do you feel?"

Moving around, Naruto found out that his movements are slightly slowed down. "Hmm... I think I can handle this Kakashi-sensei. It's not that heavy after all."

Kakashi smiled evilly though not shown because of his face mask. "That is because that is only 80 lbs of weights and we are not finished yet." Kakashi uttered.

Naruto looks confused for a moment but soon found out what his sensei meant.

* * *

After a while of putting weights on Naruto, Kakashi eyed his student. "How about now Naruto-kun? You now have a total of 240 lbs of weights on you, 80 on your body and 80 on each leg. Still think you can handle it?" Kakashi inquired with a smile on his hidden face.

"No... Sweat... Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto uttered trailing while he tries to move around. _"Damn! This is quite heavy!"_

"But we are not finished yet..." Kakashi uttered again and took out two sets of bandages from the box.

Naruto looked at the bandages Kakashi is holding. "What are we going to do with those bandages Kakashi-sensei? I don't think I need them now since my wounds have all been healed up." Naruto inquired curiously at his sensei.

Kakashi chuckled at his student's statement. "No Naruto-kun, these are special bandages that are not used to cover wounds."

"Then what is it for Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi moves closer to Naruto and started to wrap the bandages on Naruto's wrist. When he was finished, the bandages covered Naruto's wrist up to his fore arms. Naruto felt that his arms were being pulled down on the ground as if he was carrying something heavy. Naruto gave his sensei a curious look.

"Those are weighted bandages Naruto-kun. They roughly weigh 80 lbs each." Kakashi simply stated.

"Oh... How come we don't just use the conventional weights on the arms like the ones that you placed on my legs?" Naruto inquired while glancing at his legs.

"Good question Naruto-kun. That's because those kinds of weights will get in the way of things when you use your hands. For example; eating, brushing, etc. With this weighted bandages, your hands can function to its' fullest capability while giving the same weight training." Kakashi uttered in reply which earned him a nod of satisfaction from his student.

"Anou... Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto trailed seemingly hesitant to say what is on his mind.

Kakashi looks at his student with curiosity. "What is it Naruto-kun?"

"C-Could you... Could you t-teach me..."

"Teach you what Naruto-kun?" the jounin uttered with confusion written all over his face.

"couldyouteachmehowtodothechidori!" Naruto shouted in a hurry.

Kakashi's visible eyebrow raised. "What? You want to learn the Chidori? But you already know the Rasengan. And the Rasengan is a more powerful technique than the Chidori once you master it to its fullest potential. Why would you want to learn the Chidori?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and gave his famous foxy grin to his sensei. "Because the Chidori is such a cool jutsu Kakashi-sensei! Not only that, the Chidori also is a powerful jutsu! I know because Sasuke used it on me... Besides, you look really cool when you use the Chidori Kakashi-sensei! The Chidori is both cool and powerful!" Naruto exclaimed while trying to reminisce the time Sasuke used the Chidori on Gaara to penetrate his absolute defense.

Kakashi smiled at his student. But unknown to Naruto, Kakashi was trembling inside with each word Naruto utters. He was trembling with warmth and joy. _"Naruto... After all that has happened... You still want to learn from me... Thank you Naruto-kun..."_

Slowly, Kakashi sits down to eye level of Naruto. He then placed a hand on the blonde genin's shoulder and uttered; "Do you really want to learn the Chidori Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded furiously at his sensei.

"Then I shall teach you how to do the Chidori and something more..." Kakashi uttered while moving towards the center of the field. "Observe Naruto-kun..."

With that, Kakashi performed a series of hand seals for the Chidori. Holding out his left hand towards the ground with his right hand on his left wrist, Kakashi slowly channels chakra on his left hand. In no time, the chakra became so condensed that it became visible to the human eye. The sounds of seemingly that of a thousand birds soon began to echo through the forest. Kakashi then looks at his student with a smile. "You might want to grab onto something Naruto-kun."

Without further urging, Naruto moved to a nearby tree 30 ft from his sensei and grab onto it while his eyes never left the silver haired jounin. Awe lined the face of Naruto as he sees the Chidori on his sensei's hand getting more and more condensed almost blinding. Seemingly satisfied, Kakashi looks at his student once again. "Now Naruto-kun... Observe... **Maichidori**..."

Clenching his left hand into a fist, Kakashi performs a single right hand seal. The chakra on his left hand glows into a bright light. Kakashi then winds up his left arm and strike the ground with an earth shattering punch. The chakra gathered on his left hand exploded into a storm of chakra flare that seems to dance around an area of 40 ft in diameter with Kakashi in the center of the chakra storm. After a couple of seconds, the storm dispersed leaving a 40 ft diameter crater on the ground with Kakashi in the center. Trees caught within the 40 ft crater were obliterated and never to be seen again.

Seeing all this, Naruto just looked on his sensei with awe, his mouth hanging open and his body frozen on where he is standing. _"Wow!" _he mentally screamed.

Slowly, Kakashi moves towards his student. Seeing him still in awe, Kakashi chuckled. "So... Do you like it?"

Naruto's mouth closed and his eyes look at his sensei with obvious admiration. Finally breaking into a genuine grin, Naruto uttered the only words possible to describe what he saw. "THAT TOTALLY KICKS ASS!!!"

Kakashi laughed at his student's words which filled him with warmth.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, when do I get to start to train that move?" Naruto asked with determination that could crumble even the mountains.

"You must first follow everything that I tell you to do. Also, you will need to increase your chakra reserve for that technique requires a huge amount of chakra. Are you up for it?" Kakashi asked in a challenging tone.

Naruto didn't even think twice of his answer. "Ofcourse!" Naruto answered with the same determined eyes.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. He very well knew that what the blonde said would be true even if it kills him. "So, let's start running around Konoha for five times then. After that, we do more physical exercise and TaiJutsu training."

This put quite a shock on Naruto while terror lined the blonde genin's face. "R-run around Konoha for f-five times?! W-with this w-weights?! T-then more p-physical exercise and T-TaiJutsu training?!"

Kakashi chuckled and once again laid a challenging tone. "Why? Are you scared of it? Are you backing out on your words?"

Naruto immediately snapped into attention and faced his sensei with a more striking determination in his eyes. "I never back down on my words! That is my way of being a ninja!"

"Then let's go!" Kakashi uttered while motioning for Naruto to run.

Naruto then ran past Kakashi, with renewed strength. But before he could move further, Kakashi halted him on his place. "Naruto-kun..."

Naruto turns around and faced his sensei. There he saw sadness that lined the face of the silver haired jounin. This in turn confused Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei... What's wrong?"

Moving closer to his blonde student, Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. His face lined with seriousness and yet, sadness. "Naruto-kun... I am sorry for all the times that I have neglected your training just to train Sasuke... I'm sorry that I didn't pay much attention to you and to Sakura... Please forgive me..."

Kakashi never expected the next thing that happened that his visible eye grew wide with shock. Naruto enveloped Kakashi into a hug. A hug filled with warmness and joy. "It's okay Kakashi-sensei... You didn't really do anything wrong... That was now all in the past..." Naruto uttered with a single tear falling down from his eye to Kakashi's clothes.

Feeling joy that his student had forgiven him, Kakashi returned the hug with same warmness and joy. A couple of seconds later, both broke the hug and Kakashi placed his hands on Naruto's hair and ruffles it up. "Arigato, Naruto-kun..."

Straightening himself up, Kakashi looks at his student with renewed vigor. "So are you ready to run the laps Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gave a nod of affirmative and turns towards Konoha. "Here I come Konoha! Your future Hokage!" Naruto shouted with his hands balled into a fist pointing towards Konohagakure and then runs towards it followed closely by his silver haired sensei.

Kakashi looks up in the sky and saw the figure of his former sensei who in turn gave him a nod and a warm smile. Kakashi smiled at the image and continued to run following his hyper active, loud, and blond student.

**End of Episode 6**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** There it is, Episode 6 of my fanfic. I sure hope you liked this one.

I'm sorry if the characters (Naruto and Kakashi) seemed OOC in the last part of the fic. Though, I believe that such scene is possible if it were given a chance in the Anime or the Manga.

As for the **Maichidori**, that idea came from when I was playing Capcom vs SNK 2 using Rock Howard. The **Maichidori **similarly looks like Rock Howard's **Raging Storm**.

Well, that's all. Thank you for reading my work. Take care you all and Gob Bless!


	7. Episode 7

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Even in my dreams I tried to own it but still failed miserably. –cries-_

As for indications of speech: "plain speech" - Character Speech _"italic speech"_ - thoughts **_"bold italic speech"_** - are Kyubi's or other demons, boss summons, or huge monsters "**bold text**" - Jutsu

**Author's Notes: **Hello again minna! I'm so sorry that this chapter has been so delayed. I just got a copy of "Star Ocean: Till The End of Time" and been into it for about a week now. I'm really sorry for the delay.

Back to the topic at hand, I was really glad that many have reviewed the latter chapter. Thank you all! You don't know much it means to an author when his work is praised and given a time to be read.

And now, to reply to those heart-warming reviews:

**Daniel de los Santos – **Thank you for liking my work a lot. I myself am also glad that **Max Knight** reviewed. He gave good ideas on how to progress the story.

As for Kinjiro going into action, there is far more loose ends I need to close but expect to see him in action in later chapters or to put it simply maybe next chapter. –smiles-

I'm glad you liked the **Maichidori** which translates "Dance of a Thousand Birds" in English. I made it look like Rock Howard's raging storm since I was into playing Capcom vs Snk 2 and that a chakra flare from a Chidori would really look like that in my perspective. I don't know bout the Rasengan being like Geese's Raging Storm though but I'll let you in a secret, the Rasengan would evolve into something like of the Chidori's evolution. That's all I'm saying... –evil grin-

Again, thank you for reading and reviewing my work. And I'm sorry for updating late.

**element4life – **Thank you for thinking that my fic is excellent. I will do my best to make it live up to your expectation.

**Max Knight – **Yeah, DBZ's weight training did rub off into many anime and fanfiction but yeah, as you have said, it gets the job done.

I'm glad you liked the Maichidori, too bad you didn't play such games so I'll describe the Maichidori for you. Imagine a geyser of pure blue chakra bursting out of the ground and looks like seemingly that of thousands of birds dancing around with the user in the middle of the chakra storm.

Yeah, I have figured out for Kinjiro to go for Ino, Shikamaru for Temari, and Naruto for... Well... I'm still undecided on that one. It maybe true that there were hints of Naruto and Hinata but then again, I myself still don't know what will be the outcome of that. But Naruto and Hinata have a 90 percent chance in this fic. I also like the Shikamaru and Temari pairing a lot since I felt that Temari did develop something for Shikamaru during their battle in the chuunin exams.

I'm happy you liked the Gaara and Lee bonding. I really feel like that the two would be good friends. After all, opposite attract each other and that the two are really the opposite. –smiles-

And yes, I plan on having Naruto and Sasuke face off once again. We'll see what will be Sasuke's and Sakura's reaction when he dishes out his new techniques.

Again, thank you for your insights about my work. They have once again given me ideas for the future of the story. Thank you very much!

**izumi-17 – **Yes, it is true that Chidori requires the Sharingan to full use its capability for the Sharingan can predict movements of the opponent. But then, anyone with heightened sense can predict the movements of his opponent. Even experience in battle could be used to predict an opponent's movement.

Also, one can be trained to perfect timing and reflexes so I believe that the Chidori would work for Naruto. After all, Kakashi is going to put him into some grueling training sessions to properly use the Chidori. Oops, I think I said too much about Naruto's training...

Again, thank you for you review and for bringing that thought. I'll try to make Naruto capable of the Chidori. –smiles-

**Dargon Shiento – **Thank you for liking the last chapter. In this chapter, we will find out what's been happening to Sasuke.

Again, thank for your interest and review of my work.

**blader-takao – **Thank you for thinking that the last chapter was great. I'll try to do better if not the same on the coming chapters. Again, thank you very much.

**Superpervert – **Thank you. I'll try to update sooner. I'm really sorry for the delay. Again, thank you for liking the last chapter.

**Zsych – **The Chidori I believe could be taught to anybody. Kakashi already did teach Sasuke. It is not something used because of the Sharingan since the Chidori itself is not an Uchiha technique but a technique created by Kakashi himself who is not even an Uchiha. As **izumi-17 **explained, the Chidori only requires the user to be perfect in timing and reflexes and must be able to predict the opponent's move in order to deliver that fatal blow which in my belief could be attained by anybody given the proper training to do so.

As for Naruto using Kyuubi's chakra to summon Gama-bunta, I do believe he did use it to summon him during the Gaara and Naruto fight. Naruto already summoned thousands of Kage Bunshin that time and lost most of his chakra, it does take super human ability to summon any summoning. That is if we are talking about real humans. With Jiraiya's case, he is already a Sannin-level ninja so that will prove as to why he can summon Gama-bunta. Naruto on the other hand still has a long way to go. Most of the spectators in the match between Neji and Naruto think that Naruto is atleast in chuunin level. In the anime that is...

Now about the stats that you are talking about, I don't think I had read it or came by it in my browsing for information about Naruto. But then again, I already presented the idea that Kakashi is more to what it seems so I don't really know about Naruto's chakra being higher that Kakashi's so yeah, I'm sticking with Naruto still lower in chakra level than Kakashi. After all, Kakashi is already jounin level and once a part of ANBU. Let us atleast give him that.

Thank you for voicing your opinion, it provided me with a good view of where I stand from the last chapter I wrote. Once again, thank you very much.

**Stonebridge – **Thank you for loving the last chapter. I will do my best for the rest of the chapters of this story. Again, thank you very much.

**Dragon Man 180 – **The combination of the Rasengan and Chidori have been playing in mind even before you have said it. But how to exactly combine them is still kind of hard to do. The combination of the technique should be done in a believable way as far as I'm concerned so I think it would take time for me to write about that.

Though, the idea of doing the Rasengan in one hand and the Chidori on the other is really a great idea. I have never thought of that one. I'll see what I can do about it but no promises okay?

Again, thank you for reading my work and providing great ideas. You have really been a help in my work. Thank you very much.

**KyLewin – **I'm happy that you find Gaara to be in character. It's really hard make Gaara react to his environment without taking him out of character. He just too serious and at times... Too maniacal! -smiles-

I'm also glad you liked the Naruto/Hinata and Neji/Tenten scene. And like you said, I will try to make the pairings natural and not forced. Developing the pairing too fast does seem to ruin the flow of the romance. Though, I must say, in this chapter, there is a scene with Shikamaru and Temari which seems to be forced. I will tell you now that this action has a reason which I hope will answer for that very scene.

Again, I'm happy that you liked the idea of Kakashi taking the teaching business seriously. I feel that it is really Kakashi's duty to teach Naruto. After all, he was the student of the Fourth.

Again, thank you for you great insights and thoughts about my story. You have given me another angle to look at my work. I'm sorry for updating real late and I promise to try and update fast. Once again, thank you very much.

**nonengel – **Thank you for liking that last chapter. I myself don't want to be in Naruto's shoes after that weight training. –shiver-

Anyway, thank you for liking that last chapter and I hope you also like this one.

**Sirus183 – **Thank you for thinking that the last chapter was great. I'll try my best to reach those same impressions on the later chapters of my work. Once again, thank you very much.

* * *

Now that's it for the reviews. Again, thank you all for your reviews of my work. It does help a writer a lot to see what is happening in his fic and also provide the writer a much needed Ego-Boost. Once again, thank you very much minna!

And so, let's get on with the next chapter!

* * *

**Episode 7: _To See Through Your Thoughts and Heart! Sasuke Awakens!_**

"Ah! It's dark in here... Where am I?" the raven haired boy uttered to himself as he wakes up finding himself in a dark room.

"Where am I? The last thing I remember was...."

_Flashback:_

"_This is not the way to become stronger Sasuke! There are other ways! I won't allow you to go! Besides..."Naruto trails as he brings his right hand in front of him. A gathering of enormous chakra could be felt at the palm of Naruto. The Kage Bunshin has now moved to the back of Naruto supporting him in gathering his chakra. Seriousness and determination now lines his face. "I promised a special person to me that I will bring you back... I promised my friend that I'll bring back the most important person in her life! Rasengan!!!"_

_A ball of blue chakra has now formed at the right palm of Naruto continuously swirling and rotating._

_Sasuke then once again close his eyes. He took a stance where his right hand is facing the ground while his left is to support the right on its' wrist. The cursed seal on Sasuke's body is now once again emitting a purple glow. His hair having the same purple linings from before while his eyes now emits his bloodline limit, the Sharingan._

"_Then we end this..." Sasuke utters in a cold voice. His right hand holding pure chakra of blue and purple which seems to be chirping like that of a thousand birds. "Chidori!!!"_

_With their most powerful jutsu completed, both growled at each other while leaping in the air, each one delivering a final blow at each other intending to end the long conflict and to prove each own point._

_Sasuke and Naruto are now high above the air drawing close to each other for the final showdown. The collision seems like eternity as though time has stopped. With each passing second, the two draws near to each other and thus completing destiny._

_At that instant of collision, a bright light surrounds the area._

_End of Flashback:_

"Now I remember... I fought Naruto at the Valley of the End..." Sasuke uttered once again to himself.

But the thoughts that were running in his mind were never finished for a figured interrupted him in his trance. "I'm glad you have awakened Sasuke-kun..."

"Nani?! Were did you came from?! How the hell did you get here?!" Sasuke uttered while backing down from the figure approaching him. Fear evident from the face of the last Uchiha

The figure calmly waked towards the retreating boy with a smirk on his visible lips. "Don't be so surprised Sasuke-kun. After all, this is your mind." the figure uttered as he slowly reveals himself to Sasuke. The light emitting from above revealed the figure as one of the three, Orochimaru.

* * *

Inside Konohagakure, two figures are seen running around the streets of Konoha. One silver haired and another with blonde hair.

"Kah- gasp Kakash- gasp Kakashi-sen- gasp Kakashi-sensei! Could we take a little rest first?" the blonde boy complained. Drench in his own sweat that the dusts from the street are clinging to his orange jumpsuit.

The said jounin arched his visible eye brow and uttered an audible "Hn?"

Turning to see his student's predicament, the Kakashi chuckled. "We just rounded Konoha for only 3 times. You mean to tell me you are already tired?" Kakashi uttered playfully and yet mockingly to his blonde genin.

Naruto looked at his sensei and a puff of smoke appeared out of his mouth. "But you're not wearing weights like me Kakashi-sensei!" the blonde genin once again complained.

With those remarks, Kakashi once again chuckled and started to remove his vest. Finally done, Kakashi held the vest with his right arm and threw it to Naruto. "Here catch!"

Out of instinct, Naruto tries to catch the jounin vest his sensei threw at him. Upon catching the vest, Naruto was taken back by sheer momentum the vest was in. Due to this, Naruto flew a good 10 ft away from where he was standing and lands on the ground with a resounding boom. As the smoke clears, there revealed Naruto inside a 5 ft diameter crater.

Naruto tried to stand up but found himself unable to. Fatigue and the fact that the vest seems to be too heavy prevented him from standing up. Slowly, Kakashi walks towards his laying student with a glint of glee in his eyes. "That vest weighs 400 lbs. It is five times heavier than the one you are wearing Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes widened like it would bulge out of its sockets while he uttered a resounding; "Nani?!"

Kakashi then took the vest away from Naruto and puts it on as if it was nothing. He smiles and then turns around and addressed his still awe struck student. "Come! Two more laps around Konoha and after that, TaiJutsu training..."

Snapping out of his trace, Naruto looks at his sensei with renewed vigor and respect. _"So this must be what Gama-boss meant when he said 'Kakashi-sensei going to take it seriously.' He must mean my training... Yosh! Thank you Kakashi-sensei!" _the blonde uttered merrily in his mind.

Standing up, Naruto's burning eyes with determination didn't go un-noticed to Kakashi. _"That's it Naruto-kun... There is still more we need to do... There is still more that I will teach you..."_

"Yosh! Let's go Kakashi-sensei!" the blonde uttered with determination in his voice, his fatigue from before seemingly gone.

Kakashi nodded in agreement and continued to run with his blonde student following closely behind.

* * *

"What do you mean? You mean this is a dream? Where am I then? How did you get here?" Sasuke questioned with obvious confusion marking his face.

"The seal I had put in you had evolved. With this, I could communicate with you in a form of a dream. It would appear that you have been stopped from coming to me. But no matter, you can always try again once you wake up..." the snake Sannin uttered with a smile on his face.

"You mean... I lost... I lost to Naruto...?" Sasuke uttered while looking on the ground.

"Oh? So you fought that demon boy? So that explains why you were stopped..." Orochimaru uttered as we walks a foot away from the last surviving Uchiha.

"Demon... Naruto? A demon? You're joking right? Naruto is nothing more than a dead last student in the academy!" Sasuke uttered in an outburst with a disbelieving tone.

The snake Sannin chuckled at Sasuke's outburst. "Yes Sasuke-kun... Naruto is a demon. Did you ever stop to wonder why the people of Konoha seem to be different around the boy?"

Slowly, realizations came flooding down Sasuke. He could fairly remember how the older people of Konoha seem to glare at Naruto. Even during the time in the play ground. He could remember Naruto to be always alone like himself. The parents of the children would prevent them from associating with Naruto.

"I see... But how...? How can the dobe posses a demon inside of him?" Sasuke uttered while facing the snake Sannin with curiosity in his eyes.

The Sannin chuckled once again. "Very well... I think you have the right to know... Do you remember the tale of the nine-tailed fox that attacked Konoha 12 years ago?" the Sannin inquired which received him a nod from the last Uchiha.

"It was said that the Fourth..." the Sannin uttered with obvious disgust in his tone. "Killed the Kyuubi but in reality, the Kyuubi was so strong that the Fourth had to use another means to defeat the demon. He sealed it inside a new born baby boy and that boy in none other than your friend Naruto. The Fourth thought that sealing the demon inside that boy would make the boy a hero, the hero who bore the burden to save the Leaf. What an idealistic fool the Fourth was. His idea backfired and as an end result, your friend was despised by the people of Konoha thinking that the boy is the manifestation of the demon. The Third had to issue a decree to the adults to never speak or tell anyone about the true identity of the boy. Those who disobey will be dealt a harsh punishment."

Sasuke stood there dumbfounded. The new information took time before he could register it on his brain.

"I would have liked if the Kyuubi destroyed Konoha there and then. It was after all my plan to let the Kyuubi attack Konoha." the Sannin continued with a sly smile on his face.

"You made the Kyuubi attack Konoha?!" Sasuke uttered in shock.

"Yes... It was fairly easy you see. All I did was perform a ritual of summoning the demon. Ofcourse it would have killed me there and then but I showed the demon hundreds of dead foxes and told it that Konoha brought down a decree that all fox be killed because it will cause bad luck for the village. And to think that the demon fell for it!" the Sannin laughed manically.

* * *

Outside the Yamanaka flower shop, Kinjiro stood there waiting for his 'date'.

After a minute of so, Yamanaka Ino stepped out of the door. "I'm going now mother! See you later!" and with that, closed the door. The pale blond kunoichi turns to the waiting Kinjiro and gave him a smile. "Shall we?"

Returning her smile with a smile of his own, Kinjiro nodded and proceeded to walk side by side with Ino. "So, where would you like to go Ino-chan? Since this is only my third day in this village, I have not yet found anything in particular. Maybe you have something in mind." Kinjiro uttered while scratching the back of his head embarrassed.

Ino chuckled at Kinjiro. "You don't have to be embarrassed about it Kinjiro-kun. I understand. Come, I'll show you a good place to eat!" and with that, Ino lead the way.

Several minutes later, Kinjiro and Ino found themselves inside a huge restaurant and seated in a two person table. "This place is great Ino-chan!" Kinjiro uttered in amazement as he looks around.

Ino giggled at Kinjiro's amusement. "Ofcourse it is! My name won't be Yamanaka Ino if I didn't think that this place is great!" Ino uttered proudly of herself which Kinjiro bought with a warm smile on his face.

"You're right Ino-chan. A place like this does suits a beautiful girl like you." Kinjiro uttered giving Ino his trade mark warm smile. Ino blushed furiously at this comment and was about to say something in her defense but was cut-off when a female waitress suddenly approached the two and handed them the menu for the day. The two ordered their desired dish which the waitress took with a smile and walked away to take the said order.

Ino then turn towards Kinjiro to address his last statement. "Mou... Kinjiro-kun has such a way with words..." Ino uttered while pouting from the sudden statement from Kinjiro before.

Kinjiro laughed because of this. "Nah... I'm just saying the obvious truth Ino-chan. You are beautiful and I think no one in here would contradict to that." He uttered which earned him another furious blush from the pale blonde kunoichi.

* * *

Back in Sasuke's dream, the last Uchiha was thinking seriously. This earned him a raised eyebrow from his visitor.

"You seem to be in thought Sasuke-kun. What is it that is troubling you?" the snake Sannin uttered in a concerned tone which ofcourse was a façade.

The raven haired boy finally uttered. "Can you really grant me the power I need to defeat my brother? The power in order to revive the lost Uchiha clan, can you really give me that?"

The Sannin was taken a back by this but quickly recovered. "Ofcourse my Sasuke-kun, I can grant you that power. You have experienced it first hand when you fought the demon boy. Isn't that proof enough?"

Sasuke turns and gazed at the Snake Sannin in the eye. "But he defeated me! If what you said was true, then there is no way a dead-last could have ever defeated me! Me of all people! An Uchiha!" Sasuke uttered trembling with anger.

This took the Sannin by surprise. Truth to be told, the demon boy did defeat the Uchiha. "Well, you still haven't mastered the full potential of that seal. That's why and the only reason the demon boy defeated you." Orochimaru spoke in a matter-of-factly tone of voice.

Memories soon flooded the Uchiha. His thoughts ran towards the battle he had with Naruto on the Valley of the End. He studied every angle, every move and came to a shocking conclusion. _"Naruto fought me as Naruto... There was nothing out of the ordinary when I fought him! He even held back on the last moment! When did Naruto became so powerful?"_

Then the last phrase he thought he would never hear made its presence heard in his troubled mind like a light in the darkness to guide a lost sheep. _To protect the ones who are important to you is the path of becoming stronger._ Realizing what that very phrase meant, his visions were suddenly flooded by thoughts, thoughts of the certain blond boy who happened to be Uzumaki Naruto.

"_RAMEN!!!"_

"_I will become Hokage!!!"_

"_Sakura-chan, would you go out on a date with me?"_

"_Why you?! I'm going to beat you Sasuke-bastard!!!"_

"_Oi! Sasuke-bastard!"_

"_Don't loose Sasuke! I would like to fight you at the end of this tournament!"_

"_This is not the way to become stronger Sasuke! There are other ways! I won't allow you to go!"_

"_I promised a special person to me that I will bring you back... I promised my **friend **that I'll bring back the most important person in her life!"_

The thoughts screamed in his mind as one by one were played in his head. He was wrong. As much as he wanted to believe it was not true, he was wrong all along and that Naruto was right. To become strong, one must have a reason in becoming strong. And what is a more good reason to become strong than to protect the ones who are important in your life? What is a more good reason to be strong than to protect your friend, to save your friend? Revenge could only take you so far.

"Naruto..." Sasuke uttered while looking down on the ground, ashamed of himself.

The Snake Sannin on the other hand could not comprehend the change in Sasuke. He merely arched an eyebrow and asked; "What was that Sasuke-kun?"

A smile soon crept on the lips of the last Uchiha. It was a smile of guilt, shame, and happiness. Guilt because he almost left his village to seek out power which was fake all along, Shame because he fought his best friend just to attain a power for revenge, and Happiness because his friend believed in him even though he himself did not.

His eyes burned a deep red from the Sharingan. Within those eyes were deep determination and hope. Slowly, a small dot came to surface on the Sharingan eyes completing the second stage of the Sharingan.

"Naruto has been looked down upon by the whole village for so very long. I myself didn't know why or never stopped to care. But then again, he has beaten me and proved to me that power can be achieved with hard work, determination, and the will to protect. He still believed in me even though I betrayed all of them." Sasuke uttered while looking down on the ground.

Slowly lifting his head to gaze at the Snake Sannin, Sasuke's eyes burned with determination. "You lie Orochimaru! Naruto is not a demon... A demon may be sealed in him but that doesn't make him a demon... No, Naruto is not a demon... He is my... Friend..." Sasuke uttered while his voice, along with his eyes, full of determination.

* * *

Meanwhile inside Shikamaru's room, Shikamaru was sitting on a chair beside the window.

"_Things couldn't have been more troublesome this day."_ the chuunin uttered in his mind while a puff of smoke gushed out from his mouth.

Slowly, the black haired chuunin turns around towards his bed to see a sound sleeping Temari. _"She fell asleep from talking... She must be still tired and all from that mission. And to think that was three days ago... How can I sleep if she is there on the bed? Man this is so troublesome..."_

Slowly, Shikamaru walks towards the sleeping blond girl. He slowly moved his right hand to cast away strands of hair that invades her face. _"She looks cute and peaceful this way... Unlike when she fought that sound-nin..."_ He mentally shivered at the thought.

Temari on the other hand awake from her slumber. She looked up and saw Shikamaru staring at her. "How long was I out?" she uttered while she yawned and stretch her arms.

"You were out for about an hour. I didn't know that talking could tire you out." Shikamaru uttered while his arms crossed his chest.

Slowly sitting up from the bed, Temari eyed Shikamaru and broke into an evil smile. "Why were you looking at me while I was asleep? Do you find something on me worth your curiosity?"

Shikamaru mentally slapped himself. _"Damn! Caught red-handed! This is so troublesome!"_ he uttered in his thought but still held his calm and bored expression.

"That is because you are sleeping on my bed and I was about to wake you up. I was wondering if you would like to have lunch since you invaded my room already." he uttered indifferently.

"Oh really...?" Temari uttered playfully which earned him a sigh along with a puff of smoke from the raven haired chuunin.

"Yes really." Shikamaru uttered in response still looking bored and indifferent.

Temari giggled at his response which earned him a snort from the chuunin. "I don't mind, as long as it's you Shika-kun." Temari stated which earned her a shock expression on the chuunin's face.

Unexpectedly, Temari grab the chuunin by his hand and pulled him to sit beside her. "You know Shika-kun... I like you." Temari stated in front of the of the chuunin's face which is now wide eyed in shock. Temari giggled at his expression.

"_What in the world?! Of all the people in leaf, why me Kami-sama? Not that I'm complaining that she liked me. It's just it off-sets the balance of boys courting the girls!"_ the chuunin thought in his mind.

"Well I don't like you." Shikamaru stated flatly in response.

"And why is that Shika-kun?" Temari uttered annoyingly. "Do I not interest you in anyway?"

Shikamaru sighed once again. "Don't take it the wrong way Temari-san. I have nothing against you. Also, you are interesting to say the least. I just don't like bossy and aggressive women."

"So you would prefer a timid and contained girl?" Temari inquired.

At this, Shikamaru sighed then again. "Pretty much..."

Temari then stood up and faced the chuunin. Her expression broke into a grin as her eyes brightened with determination and pointed her index finger at the chuunin's face. "Then let me prove myself to you Shika-kun. Give me atleast three days to prove myself to you. And if within those three days you find that I still don't interest you then I will stop this nonsense and let you be with your life. What do you say?"

Shikamaru scratched his head. "You really like me don't you?" Shikamaru inquired which received him a determined nod from his invading, bossy, aggressive, and blonde guest.

"Tell you what, why not I give you this whole day to know more about me. If you still find me interesting after this whole day then we'll see what happens next. No more of that three day stuff. It's too long and it's so troublesome." Shikamaru stated.

"Now that's a first... Okay, I accept your proposal Shika-kun!" Temari uttered, determination present in her tone

"Good. Now for that lunch..." Shikamaru uttered while trying to stand up. He didn't do to well though because he once again put weight on his injured leg. Temari went to Shikamaru's side and helped him to stand up.

Looking at Temari, Shikamaru's face was lined with a faint blush while his gaze turn to her right arm wrapped around his left. "Umm... I'm okay now, you can let go of my arm Temari-san."

"Chan... Call me Temari-chan. And I think I prefer holding onto you like this. Besides, you might fall again. You fall way too much this days." Temari uttered while giggling.

Shikamaru once again, for who knows how long he's been doing it, sighed. But then a smile crept on his face, a small but still genuine smile. "Arigato... Temari-chan..."

The blond kunoichi was taken a back by Shikamaru's words that she could only blush on her place.

* * *

Back with Sasuke and Orochimaru, the snake Sannin could not believe what he was hearing.

"Are you sure of what you are Sasuke-kun? I have killed the third with my very hands and still you doubt the power that I can give you?" the Sannin uttered disbelievingly at the Uchiha.

Sasuke then reached for his pocket and found a piece of blue cloth with a metal plate. He smiled when he saw that it was what he wanted to have. Slowly, Sasuke tied the piece of cloth on his forehead revealing a metal plate with the symbol of the leaf embedded on the center.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, member of genin team seven, last of the Uchiha Clan and bearer of the Sharingan. My duty is to the leaf as well as my life for I am a ninja of Konoha!" Sasuke uttered, his voice roaring with determination.

Orochimaru was enraged by this to say the least. He immediately dashed for the Uchiha with anger and malice in his eyes. "I guess I could not sweet talk you out of it so I'll just invade your mind then."

Sasuke prepared himself for the up coming attack the Sannin is going to dish. But then something happened, before Orochimaru reached Sasuke, a seal 10 ft in diameter started to form on where Sasuke was standing. A bright light soon surrounded the Uchiha creating a barrier. Orochimaru didn't heed what is happening and continued on to lash out at Sasuke. As he strikes the Uchiha, Orochimaru's attack was deflected by the light surrounding Sasuke. A flash soon issued and made the Sannin fall behind a good 20 ft away.

"You! That seal! How did you get that!" Orochimaru hissed.

Sasuke looked below him and soon found a familiar seal on the ground. "This is the seal Kakashi-sensei put on me to suppress the cursed seal. I thought it didn't do that much but then again..." Sasuke trailed and then looked at the slowly standing Sannin with a smile on his face. "I think it works now." he finished flatly.

Orochimaru gritted his teeth in anger but soon saw the Uchiha perform a series of hand seals. Soon, the sound of thousand birds chirping could be heard inside the room. "Orochimaru... I think you have over stayed in my dream you can go now..." Sasuke uttered while he completed his jutsu, the **Chidori**.

"Hah! What could you do?" the Sannin eyed the boy.

In a blink of the eye, Sasuke was now in front of Orochimaru, his left hand embedded on the snake Sannin's heart. "What?! How?!" came the shocked inquiry of the Sannin.

"Simple, you are in my dream Orochimaru and in my dream, my power is absolute." Sasuke uttered simply. Soon the same seal from below started to surround the two. With that, Orochimaru started to vanish. "Damn you Kakashi! Damn you Arashi!" was the last, echoing shout, the Sannin evoked before completely vanishing.

* * *

In a room inside a fortress in the Hidden Sound, Orochimaru awoke with beads of sweat rushing down his face. Slowly, the seal where he was seating dispersed and Orochimaru started to fall slowly on the ground. Kabuto, who was sitting beside a wall on the room quickly rushed to his master's aid. "Orochimaru-sama! What happened?"

A candle lit from the other side of the room soon died down. Breathing heavily, Orochimaru uttered in anger; "Damn that Kakashi! He placed that seal on my Sasuke-kun! Now the cursed seal is useless!"

Kabuto was taken a back by his master's words. "How was that possible Orochimaru-sama? I thought the cursed seal could never be sealed?"

Closing his eyes before slowly sitting down, Orochimaru looks at his faithful assistant with fury on his face. "It is true that the cursed seal cannot be sealed that is until the Fourth found out about it. He created a seal that would counter the curse seal but will require the host to actually relinquish the cursed seal with his mind and soul. I didn't know Kakashi knew about that seal! Damn the Fourth! He once again thwarted my plans!" the sannin roared in anger.

Kabuto could only look on with shock marking his face.

* * *

Back at the Konoha Hospital, Sasuke stirred and started to awaken. His vision soon sharpened and was greeted by the white paint on the ceiling.

"Thank Kami that was over..." Sasuke uttered in relief as he closed his eyes to relax.

"What was over Uchiha Sasuke?" a voice of a woman soon cut through Sasuke's relaxation.

Turning around, Sasuke found the owner of the voice. Sasuke's eyes went wide when he saw who it was. "Ho- Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade slowly walked towards the Uchiha's bed and examined him from head to toe. "It seems that you are now fine and out of danger Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hai..." was the simple answer of Sasuke. He very well knew what is to come next.

"Do you know of your crimes Uchiha Sasuke?" Tsunade uttered in a serious tone that threatened to cut through air. Sasuke could only nod his head in acceptance.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are hereby branded as a criminal with the crimes of treason and endangering the life of a fellow shinobi of the leaf. You should be put into prison and trialed for what you have done but considering your condition, you are then put into room arrest till you recover."

Sasuke then turns and looks at Tsunade with eyes said it all. Guilt, repentance, remorse, and sorrow were all visible on his eyes. But within those very eyes was a glint, a glint of hope and determination. "Hai Hokage-sama. I accept responsibility for my actions."

Tsunade looked at the raven haired Uchiha with a serious expression on her face. But deep inside, she mentally smiled. _"Uchiha Sasuke, your eyes tells it all but you will need 'his' opinion on this matter. You and I know it. It's all in the hands of Naruto..."_

**End of Episode 7**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there goes Episode 7. I hope you liked it!

I'm sorry if Temari seems to be Out Of Character in this episode. I just feel that she is the type to force and what clearly state what she wants or in this matter, "who" she wants.

I'm also sorry to those people who were expecting action on this episode. I kinda wanted to finish up on Sasuke. But don't worry, Naruto's training will be highlighted in the next chapter. That I can promise you all.

Again, thank you for reading my work and I hope you enjoyed it as much I have in writing it.

Till we all meet again, take care of yourselves and God bless!


	8. Episode 8

_**Disclaimer:** I do not, by any chance, own Naruto. But it sure is the bomb if I atleast could. –drools-_

**Author's Note: **Hey there people! I'm so sorry that this update was so delayed. Like all other fanfiction writers, I still have school. And since I am at fourth year level of College, school has been hell.

Well, that is mainly because of my Thesis. It is a major subject where computer science students are tested and well trialed. So, my focus is very much into that subject.

Then why write this? Well, as of now, I have finished chapters 1 – 5 of my thesis and that tomorrow is my Pre-oral defense. Like other that release tension, this is my way of doing it, writing.

Anyhow, I'm again so sorry for the delay of the updates. I cannot promise that I can update faster for well, Final Defense of the Thesis in on the first week January. Again I'm so sorry.

And now to answer those wonderful reviews!

**Daniel de los Santos – **I am thankful that you find Sasuke turning back to the good side a good thing. Well, I don't really have anything against the guy and I believe Naruto will very much develop more with him around. He is after all considered by Naruto as a brother.

Again, thank you for your review!

**Rokudaime–Kage – **Thank you! I am very much pleased that you like my story.

I myself do enjoy your work! Your **Gates of Uzumaki **and **Nindo Fighter** are two of my favorite stories here in the Naruto category. Too bad you stopped updating **Nindo Fighter**, but nonetheless, I like them both!

Again, thank you for finding time in reading my work.

**KyLewin – **Thank you for your review KyLewin.

Yeah, like you have said, the whole Shika-Temari moment on the last chapter was indeed somewhat forced. The reason behind that is that I can't seem to find a way to make Temari open up to Shikamaru and vice-versa. Shikamaru would just consider the whole thing troublesome to reveal his feelings to Temari.

So, I settled for the next best thing in my point-of-view, I used Temari's bossy attitude to get their relationship on the track. –smiles-

I'm thankful that you found the Orochimaru-Sasuke battle good. I believe that Sasuke is good by nature. It was shown when he refused to kill Naruto to attain the Mengekyo on the last part of the Naruto-Sasuke battle in the manga. Although, he did betray the leaf and sided with Orochimaru, well, we all know his reasons behind that.

Again, thank for your thoughts and comments about the Shikamaru and Temari relationship. I'll try my best to do it naturally next time. Well since the window for their relationship is now open, I guess that won't be much of a problem now.

And once again, thank you!

**Max Knight – **Well, it's kinda hard to resist such girl. Especially if they have the assets and the looks to back it up.

Well, I can't seem to find anybody to fit with Ino since Shikamaru has Temari. So I settled her with Kinjiro. Well, let's just say that Kinjiro is really like Goku and Ranma. He does speak what he has in mind and also a good hearted person. Maybe that's why Ino's glare didn't affect him much in this chappie.

About Naruto being clever, well, he does have his moments. Also, yes, Kakashi is training along with his students. He is after all still young and has a long way to go.

I also agree that if the original team seven is back, it won't be the same. For the good or the better, that you have to find out.

About the spoilers you mentioned, well, the manga indeed showed that clearly. But still, I'm all for Naruto being the next Hokage.

Again, thank you for your review and in-sight to my story. They have again provided me with needed information and a way to approach the story. Thank you.

**sunotenshin – **Thank you for liking my story and deeming it worthy to be added to your favorites. Thank you very much.

**nonengel – **Thank you for your review. Yeah, the next meeting of Sasuke and Naruto should atleast be natural and in accordance to their personality. I will try my best to make that so.

Thanks again for your review.

**Dragon Man 180 – **Ha! Ha! That was a good one Dragon Man, I never thought of that. But then again, well, that's Sasuke and thrusting the Chidori in the heart very much compliments his personality.

Hmm… Now that you mention that whole Chidori being the base form of the Rasengan, I'll see what I can do.

Again, thank you for your review. It means a lot! Thanks!

**noelsque – **I'm glad that you also deemed my story worthy of being put in your favorite list.

Though, I'm so sorry to say that I can't seem to comprehend with what you meant by putting suspense in the story. Perhaps an example would be in order so as for me to know whether I can do it or not.

But nonetheless, thank you for your review!

**TezukaZone – **Thank you for liking the previous chapter. Also, thank you for liking the Temari part. And yeah, I am almost finished with Star Ocean though, I kinda stopped playing for a while, school and Thesis and all.

Thank you for your review!

**Gopu – **Thank you for thinking that the previous chapter was good. I hope you fell the same with this one.

Thanks for the review!

**Sirus183 – **I am thankful that you liked the scene with Temari and Shikamaru.

I'll try my best to update soon but given the predicament I am in, I guess that the next update would probably two weeks from now. That is ofcourse if something doesn't turn up.

Once again, thank you for giving my story space in your busy time.

**Virgil – **Thank you very much Virgil. It really means a lot and an ego-boost to hear that you deemed my story as one of the best out there. But still, there are far better stories than mine out there. But to hear you say that that is really heart warming. Thank you very much!

I am thankful that you find my approach on the story excellent and moving in a fluid pace. Thank you very much for your observations.

Once again, thank you very much for your review. It really means a lot to me!

**Sparda Ken – **Thank you for liking my fic.

The ideas you presented about the combination of the Rasengan and the Chidori is really great not only because it will look cool, but also because, not only it will be more powerful, it will also have the characteristics of both moves. A very powerful attack that can penetrate any defense while not diminishing in destructive capabilities. Great!

And no, don't hesitate to give out ideas. Most ideas that comes to my fic are from the reviews. It's one thing that I learned through the course of writing, "Write what you feel like writing and at the same time now what the readers want." It may be a hard thing to do since the reader's idea often times clashes with the writer's idea but then again, I found it a good way to approach a story.

So once again, thank you for your reviews and ideas, they really help. And on the side note, KoF and Garou does rule! Thanks!

**necroneox3d – **That you for finding my story awesome and worth your reading time. It means a lot.

I'm also happy that you liked the plot and the unexpected twists. I'll try to live up to your expectations.

Again, thank you very much.

**wolvesm0on – **Thank you for thinking that my story is awesome. I'll try to update more but given the circumstances that I have presented above. It's really hard.

But nonetheless, I will try my best. Again, thank you for your review.

**TheOmegaFactor – **Thank you for thinking that my work is great. Sorry for not updating that much. But I'll try my best.

Thank you very much for your review.

-----

That's it for the reviews. I would once again like to say that I am sorry for updating so late (almost 2 months). I'll try my best to update soon.

And again, thank you to all the reviewers of my work. It really means a lot for it provides me with ideas, where I stand in the story, and an overwhelming ego-boost.

And so, let's get on with the next chapter.

-----

**Episode 8: _Training Commences! The Next Step to Attain a Goal!_**

Back at the forest, the familiar figures of Kakashi and Naruto could be seen. There we see Naruto doing push-ups along with Kakashi.

"That's it Naruto! Ten more push-ups and we're close to a hundred." Kakashi commented while performing his own push-up from the ground.

"Hai! Kakashi-sensei!" the blonde nin replied with determination in his tone.

After the said ordeal, the two proceeded in doing sit-ups and various physical exercises. After 30, grueling minutes, the two settled down and sat facing each other.

"Now that warm up is over. I want to discuss to you the basic principles of a TaiJutsu technique that I am about to teach you…" Kakashi uttered but was soon cut-short by a jumping Naruto.

"Hooray! My own TaiJutsu style! What's it called Kakashi-sensei? Huh? Huh? What's it called?" Naruto roared with questions which earned him a chuckle from the copy-nin.

"Ha! Ha! Settle down Naruto! Settle down!" Kakashi pleaded the energetic blonde with a smile on his hidden face. Naruto quieted down a little, the excitement though was still plastered and readable on his face.

Seeing that his student has settled down a little, Kakashi continued to speak; "This form of TaiJutsu actually follows two major principles… One is that it utilizes extreme speed and two, it utilizes great timing accuracy."

Naruto looks up to his sensei with outmost interest. Kakashi noted this and continued on with the discussion. "Actually… The timing part of the said technique comes in the later stages since speed is the primary concern of this technique."

"Kinda like Fuzzy Eye Brow's TaiJutsu technique?" Naruto inquired curiously.

The copy-nin smiled at his student. "Yes… And no…" the copy-nin replied with a mischievous grin.

-----

Meanwhile, in another part of Konoha, the Proud Green Beast of Konoha was found training with light exercises.

"Achoo!" Lee sneezed out loud that it scared the little animals that were watching him train. Rubbing his nose with his right finger, Lee looked up at the sky. "Hmm… Somebody is talking about me…"

Slowly, Lee's face emitted a stupid grin while his eyes became dreamy and his cheeks getting tints of red. "I hope it's Sakura-chan that's talking about me…" Lee uttered while going into his dream world.

In his dream world, there he sees Sakura walking up to him with a bouquet of red roses behind her back.

"Lee-kun… I've come to realize… I like you more than Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said to Lee with a tint of blush on her cheeks.

"Sakura-chan… You don't know how long have I been waiting for this moment…" Lee replied while moving closer to Sakura and placing his hands on her shoulders.

Sakura was now looking deep into Lee's eyes. "Lee-kun… I…."

"Sakura-chan… I love you…"

"Lee-kun… I…"

Closer, they started to lean into each other, their lips moving closer. Their eyes held closely tight. Until a voice snapped him back to reality. "I think that's disgusting Lee-san…" a voice uttered from behind Lee.

Opening his eyes, Lee found himself hugging the training log and was about to kiss it. Slowly turning around, Lee caught a glimpse of who owned the voice that snapped him out of his dream world and immediately, he turned into a pale stone statue.

"G-Gaara-san… Heh…! Heh…! You're early today… Heh…! Heh…!" Lee uttered still in his 'turn-to-stone' state.

-----

Back at the restaurant, Kinjiro and Ino had just finished their lunch and are now on their way out. Kinjiro wore a smile on his face while Ino was having a bright blush on hers.

"_I can't believe he actually did that?!"_ Ino thought to herself which plastered a small smile on her face.

_Flashback:_

"_Nah… I'm just saying the obvious truth Ino-chan. You are beautiful and I think no one in here would contradict to that." He uttered which earned him another furious blush from the pale blonde kunoichi._

_Wanting to get back at Kinjiro from what he just told her, she immediately thought of a plan. "Really? If that was so true, then why don't you ask everybody in this restaurant and see if they all agree with you?"_

_Grinning at herself for a good come back, she never expected what happened next._

"_What do I get if I did what you said?" Kinjiro asked with interest in his tone._

_Ino felt a tugging feeling at the back of her head not to pursue this but her stubborn side prevailed. "Hmm… Well, I don't know… What do you have in mind?"_

_Kinjiro put his right hand on his chin and stroke it, obviously thinking of something that would benefit his interest. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "I know! How about you get to spend the rest of the day with me up till nightfall?" Kinjiro inquired with a smile on his face._

_Ino was taken back by Kinjiro's request but immediately reverted back to her confident self. "You're on!"_

_Bearing a wide smile on his face Kinjiro stood from his seat and raised his glass of mango juice. Ino could only look on with shock. "Attention people of Konoha."_

_This obviously caught the attention of everyone eating inside the restaurant that they turned towards the direction of Kinjiro. Ino by now has shock and disbelief written all-over her face._

_Kinjiro looked at her one more time and smiled evilly. "I am Kinjiro from the Hidden Village of Sky. Here on a business with Konoha. I stand here in front of you all today to ask a simple favor…" he said and looked on towards Ino who by now is frantically trying to somewhat disappear from all the attention that Kinjiro was having._

_By now, everyone was paying attention to Kinjiro obviously all ears to what he is about to say. Even the waiter and waitress are paying attention to him._

"_You see, I'm having problems convincing my friend that she is a beautiful woman. I told her so myself but she seem to not believe it. So I ask you people, is she not a beauty to behold?" Kinjiro uttered beaming a smile at his audience._

_All eyes then turn towards Ino. She could almost feel their stare onto her body. She just bowed down and tried to focus on the plate of food in front of her, a very extreme blush on her face. "Kinjiro-kun! I'll get you for this!" the kunoichi thought._

_Just then, the room erupted with a resounding cheer. A cheer that acknowledged that what Kinjiro said was true. True that Ino is indeed beautiful. Kinjiro bowed down his head to the crowd. "Thank you all! Thank you for your help!"_

_After the outburst had subsided and everyone went back to their food, Kinjiro then proceeded to sit down with a grin on his face while looking at Ino._

"_So, I guess you have to spend the rest of this day with me Ino-chan."_

_Ino could just silently look on her food. The blush that invaded her face from before was still furiously embedded on her face._

_End of Flashback:_

"I can't believe you actually did that Kinjiro-kun! That was so embarrassing!" Ino pouted at Kinjiro.

"Really? I thought you wanted to know if what I said was true." Kinjiro answered with a goofy grin on his face.

Ino just stared on the ground with a flushed cheek. She is the one that dared him to ask the other customers. It both felt good and embarrassing but good nonetheless.

"So, how about I get my reward? You know, you and me together till nightfall." Kinjiro inquired with a warm smile on his face.

"Well, a deal is a deal! Yamanaka Ino has a word of honor!" Ino said with pride.

Kinjiro chuckled at this which earned him a death glare from Ino. Though, Kinjiro just shrugged it off and looked at Ino in the eye. "So, shall we go Ino-chan?"

Ino looked at Kinjiro puzzled. "Go? Where?"

Kinjiro just beamed a warm smile. "Come with me, I'll show you. I found this great place in Konoha!" Kinjiro said as he extends his hands to Ino.

Without second thoughts, Ino reached for Kinjiro's hand. "Okay, lead the way Kinjiro-kun." Ino said with a smile on her face.

And with that, the two vanished with a puff of smoke.

-----

Meanwhile, Shikamaru and Temari by now are at the roof of the Nara Residence.

"So… You mean to say that you just watch clouds all day?" Temari asked with a curious tone on her voice.

"Basically yes." came the simple reply of the pine apple head chuunin.

Temari just stared at Shikamaru for a moment. Then she shifted her view on the clouds up above the sky.

A minute of silence soon issued. Shikamaru then turn to look at Temari. "So, how is it so far?"

Cut from her "cloud watching", Temari turned and looked at Shikamaru questioningly. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Shikamaru just sighed and turn to look at the clouds once again. "I mean what do you think about watching clouds?" the chuunin asked irritatingly. But then, the irritation that marked his face was clearly replaced with shock.

"I think it's nice. It's relaxing." Temari replied while she shifted her position and lay beside Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tried to detect any hint of sarcasm and lie in her tone but came up with none. He turned his head to face Temari. "You think so?" he asked her dumbfounded.

Temari then also turned her head to face Shikamaru. "Yeah, I think so."

Shikamaru then shifted his gaze back at the cloud while Temari did the same. But unknown to the blonde kunoichi, a small smile crept on the lazy chuunin's face. "Che… How troublesome…"

-----

Back with Naruto and Kakashi, Naruto was now panting heavily while his arms were limping from his sides.

"Come now Naruto, back to the initial stance." Kakashi urged Naruto as he took his own fighting stance.

Trying to calm his ragged breathing Naruto tried to focus once again.

"That's it Naruto, control your breathing…" Kakashi uttered in encouragement.

Naruto then lifted his right arm with closed fist and extended it in front of him. His left arm on the other hand was curled up in front of his chest with open palms. His body has shifted to face the left while his legs were apart. His right leg up front, while his left leg up back.

"Good, that's it Naruto. Your **Ryuuken** initial stance is almost perfect. Now I must stress again. An initial stance is very important so as to establish a base for an attack or defense. The Ryuuken initial stance is fit for either an offensive approach or a defensive approach. Do you understand Naruto-kun?" Kakashi lectured which seemed to be absorbed by his student.

"Hai! Kakashi-sensei!" the blonde replied with determination in his tone.

"Now let us begin the exercise." Kakashi said while taking the same stance as Naruto.

With a nod from Naruto, Kakashi and his student both engaged themselves in a series of punches and kicks, all seemed to be coordinated movements.

Thirty more minutes into this act, both have finally finished their sets and are now sitting on the ground facing each other.

"So Naruto-kun, how do you find the stance that we just did?" Kakashi asked his blonde student.

"Well… It's pretty hard to do with these weights Kakashi-sensei. These weights are limiting my movements!" the blonde genin exclaimed while falling on his back on the ground. The silver haired jounin chuckled at this.

"Well, we need to do that all the time Naruto. Remember, the sets we just made are not really what we are going to use in actual combat. They are exercises that will in turn help in the development of your Ryuuken. All that matters is the initial stance so be sure to perfect it." Kakashi said while standing up and dusting himself.

The blonde then went back to sitting position. "Hai Kakashi-sensei!" Just then, a thought crossed Naruto's mind. "Say Kakashi-sensei… What are the techniques used with the Ryuuken?"

Kakashi then looked at his student and smiled. "It's a good this you asked Naruto-kun. Let me explain…" Kakashi said while motioning Naruto to stand up before continuing.

"Like what I have said before, the Ryuuken requires extreme speed and accuracy. To attain that speed, you are to train your body with weights like what we are doing now just like Lee. Each technique of the Ryuuken requires extreme speed that sometimes Ryuuken is often referred to as the **Flashing Stance** since every move a Ryuuken execute seems to happen in a flash."

"Wow! That's so cool Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto interrupted while jumping up and down, joy and excitement filling his heart which is revealed on his face.

Kakashi chuckled and continued with his explanation. "There are two other stances within the Ryuuken, the **Ryuuken Kougeki **and the **Ryuuken Saegiru **stance. Let me demonstrate."

Doing a few sets of hand seals, a clone of Kakashi suddenly appeared from his side. Kakashi motioned the clone to move up front while the real Kakashi took the initial Ryuuken stance. Then slowly, Kakashi shifted his body to face front, his right and left arms curled to his sides hands closed into a fist.

"This is the Ryuuken Kougeki. From this stance there are a number of techniques. For example…" Kakashi trailed as his eyes shifted into a serious form.

Suddenly, in a blink of the eye, Kakashi disappeared from where he was before. Naruto's eyes went wide in shock but the surprise didn't stop for at the next instant the real Kakashi's left fist connected on the gut of the Kakashi clone lifting the clone a few feet from the ground. Naruto thought at that instant that the clone would vanish and the attack was over. But he was proven wrong.

"**Ryuuken:** **Nijuu-Shoryuu-sen**!!!" Kakashi's voice echoed within the forest. In the next split second, another blow was delivered on the chin of the clone sending it flying in the air causing it to turn into a puff of smoke. Kakashi then appeared a good 10 feet away from the ground.

Kakashi then easily landed on the ground with both feet. Dusting himself off, Kakashi turned to look at his student and found him wide eyed and mouth hanging open. Kakashi chuckled at this and slowly approached Naruto.

When Kakashi reached Naruto, the blond was still in the state of shock. Kakashi then grabbed the blond genin's jaw and closed his mouth effectively breaking Naruto's trance.

Recovering from his state of shock, Naruto gave Kakashi a look of admiration. "Sugoi Kakashi-sensei! Teach me that move! Please teach me that move Kakashi-sensei!" the blond nin roared.

Kakashi laughed. "Ofcourse I will teach you that. But remember, each move within the Ryuuken requires extreme speed so in order to perfect these moves you need to develop speed and as well as endurance. Understood?"

The blond genin nodded furiously. "Very well then, five more laps around Konoha and after that, we have lunch." Kakashi said while starting to jog. Naruto, without second thought, gathered himself and prepared for the said ordeal.

"Yosh! Let's go Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said while already jogging on place. Kakashi let out a whole hearted laugh and soon, both student and teacher went on to run around Konoha.

-----

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Sasuke lay on his bed while the fifth examines him carefully.

"Hmm… So far, it seems that your wounds are healing well. The bones that were once broken are now actually healing up." Tsunade said as she examines Sasuke's arm. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief escape from his lips.

Tsunade then examined Sasuke's neck where Orochimaru's cursed seal was placed. To say that Tsunade was shocked would be an understatement.

"What the?! Where is it?!" she exclaimed as she frantically searched up to the back of the last Uchiha much to Sasuke's discomfort.

"Itai! Hokage-sama, what are you looking for?" Sasuke asked while bearing the screaming pain from his still healing bones and muscles.

Tsunade paused for a second and realized what she was doing. She immediately laid the raven haired boy back on his bed.

"Sumimasen Sasuke-kun… The cursed seal, where is it? What happened to it?" Tsunade inquired the still laying raven haired genin.

Sasuke then slowly reached where the cursed seal was once placed. Happiness soon can be traced on the face of the Uchiha survivor. "It's really gone! And here I thought it was just a dream!" the Uchiha exclaimed.

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun? Tell me about this dream of yours." Tsunade asked as he eyed the raven haired Uchiha seriously.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Sasuke replied and started to tell the fifth Hokage about his dream.

-----

Back with Lee and Gaara, Lee was now charging towards Gaara at full speed. Though, the sand on the ground is still proving to be an obstacle to Lee.

"Hmm… You seem to be getting faster Lee-san…" Gaara said while he avoided a sudden kick to the side of his face by ducking low.

Recovering from his attack, Lee then tried to sweep Gaara but soon found himself sweeping sand for Gaara has opted to jump out of harms way.

"And you Gaara-san, you seem to be adapting to moving." Lee finished as he threw a series of punches at Gaara.

Gaara tried to avoid each hit but soon find them still closer to him. If it weren't for the shield of sand, Gaara could have been exporting bruises by now.

"Well like what you said, avoiding blows indeed benefits me." Gaara said while still avoiding Lee's assault. "By avoiding a powerful attack, damage would be lessened. And if by any chance the attack did hit, it will only hit with minimal effect while my shield of sand would further lessen the damage." the red haired nin continued.

Just then, Lee swiveled to the left with his left arm extended for a backfist. Gaara soon found himself unable to avoid the attack. Since Lee, although slowed down by the sand around the area, is moving at a very fast pace, the shield of sand is having trouble in blocking his attack. So, Gaara settled for the next best thing.

Quickly, Gaara lifted his left arm and blocked the attack Lee delivered. The armor of sand cracked a little but then healed up. "And also, one must learn to block in order to prevent too much damage like you said and it indeed has again proven useful." Gaara commented while a small smile forming on his lips.

During the course of training with Lee, Gaara found it not that hard to smile a genuine smile around the training obsessed genin.

Lee then smiled and hopped back while taking his famous stance. "That's right Gaara-san. You really are catching up quick. Now, I want to try something."

Lee then slowly closed his right hand into a fist. Lee saw the look on Gaara's face. "Don't worry! I'm not opening any gates. I just learned this new technique from the Sorakage yesterday, me and Gai-sensei actually."

Gaara gave a questioning look. "Sorakage?"

Lee nodded. "Yup! The Kage of the Hidden Village of Sky. I'll tell you about it after our training."

Gaara nodded and prepared for whatever Lee is about to do. Without warning, Lee vanished from where he was standing and appeared at Gaara's right side winding up a punch.

Lee threw a punch aimed at Gaara's face which he avoided by leaning back a little. But what soon followed shocked Gaara. A direct hit from a punch to the gut by Lee sent Gaara skidding backwards.

"_What the?! He was at my right side seconds ago?! How did he manage to get there?!"_ the red haired former sand genin thought.

Though, Gaara did not have enough time to comprehend the situation for Lee is once again on the attack. Lee then delivered a spinning heel kick to Gaara's face which he avoided by leaning back again. Lee's attack missed its target but he wasn't quite finished yet. Following up his missed attack, Lee continued to spin when he landed and delivered a backfist at Gaara. Gaara, recovering from avoiding the previous attack, decided to block the backfist attempt.

Raising his left arm to block the attack of the Proud Green Beast of Konoha, Gaara found himself dumbfounded when the backfist blow never came. Instead another blow was sent on Gaara's gut this time launching him five feet from the ground. Gaara recovered in mid-air and landed with both feet on the ground facing the smiling Lee.

Crossing his arms on his chest like he always does, Gaara looked at Lee with a questioning look. "Genjutsu? I thought you can't do such things?"

Lee's smile seemed to have grown bigger. "Yup! I can't do Genjutsu. What I did to you was simple chakra expulsion. This technique is called **Atoeizou**. What it does is basically what its name meant. Basically, I created after images by expelling chakra out of my body. The expelled chakra preserves my image for atleast three seconds making me able to perform another attack."

"So it's Ninjutsu then?" Gaara asked while putting his hands on his sides.

Lee then scratched the top of his head. "Well… I think not… It is after all just chakra expulsion. Plus, no hand seals are required to do it. It's kinda like tree climbing."

Gaara then nodded at understanding what Lee is trying to say. "I see, I shall reveal to you then my new technique as well. Come! Let us continue." Gaara beckoned Lee.

Lee nodded and charged at Gaara. "Konoha Senpuu!" shouted Lee as he delivered a spinning kick at Gaara. Before the attack could come at Gaara, Gaara's eyes sharpen in concentration.

"**Sabaku Senpuu**!" Gaara shouted. A whirlwind of sand suddenly formed and surrounded Gaara. Lee's eyes widened with shock as he approached Gaara.

With momentum carrying him, Lee hit the whirlwind of sand with his attack and soon found out what it can do. Upon contact, the force of the whirlwind sent Lee flying in the air. Recovering in mid-air, Lee landed on the ground with a pained leg.

"Wow, that's a good defensive jutsu Gaara. When did you learn it?" Lee inquired as he tries to stand up straight.

The whirlwind of sand disappeared as fast as it has appeared. "I created it two days ago when we first trained but this is the first time I tried it in combat. Are you alright?" Gaara inquired seeing Lee's state.

Standing up straight, Lee gave Gaara his famous nice-guy pose. "Yup! I'm fine. Shall we continue with our training?"

With a nod from Gaara, Lee charged at the red haired nin once again.

-----

Finished with their last lap around Konoha, the student and teacher soon found themselves at Ichiraku. Kakashi smiled while looking at his blond student downing his fifteenth bowl of ramen.

Naruto, finishing his fifteenth bowl, looked at his sensei with a questioning look. "Why aren't you eating Kakashi sensei?"

"Huh? Oh, I took my lunch when I brought the training equipment in the forest a while ago Naruto-kun." Kakashi answered with a smile on his hidden face.

"Really… And here I thought that you just don't want to show your face to us." Naruto uttered while pointing at the face mask Kakashi wore.

"Nah… Really, I just finished lunch. Honest!" Kakashi replied in defense while he raised his right hand as if swearing he is telling the truth.

Naruto just made an audible "humph!" before ordering his next bowl of ramen. Ayame, on the other hand sighed in disappointment that she couldn't see Kakashi's face again. Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku, laughed while he served Naruto's sixteenth bowl of ramen.

When Naruto finished his sixteenth bowl of ramen, Naruto looked at Kakashi and then thought of an idea. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, why don't we make a bet?"

Kakashi turned and looked at his blond student. "Huh? What do we bet for?"

Naruto gave his famous foxy grin. "Simple, if I win the bet, you show me your face."

Kakashi seemed to consider this for a moment. "Hmm… And if I win?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head while laughing. "Well… That I didn't think of that one yet." Naruto replied.

"Hmm… Let's see…" Kakashi said while trying to think of a good thing to win for.

"You can have free take-outs here at Ichiraku if Naruto looses to your bet!" Ayame shouted while slamming her hands on the table.

"What?!" Teuchi uttered in shock.

Ayame faced her boss and begged. "Please sir, you can deduct whatever Kakashi-san orders on my salary."

"Well…" Teuchi uttered trying to consider Ayame's request.

"Ayame-chan… Are you sure about this?" Naruto said looking at the woman worriedly.

Turning her head to face Naruto, Ayame nodded. "I'm sure Naruto-kun. I believe in you. After all, you are the future Hokage of Konoha."

Naruto sat there dumbfounded, but as soon as he saw Ayame's smile, a smile that is full of confidence in him, Naruto nodded and turned towards his sensei with a determined look on his face. "So what about it Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi looks at Ayame then at Naruto, a smile once again formed on his hidden face. "I accept Naruto-kun, Ayame-san."

Naruto and Ayame both cheered.

"So, this is what I propose. Naruto I propose that you master the basics of the Ryuuken within a month. If you could do that, then you win the bet." Kakashi uttered while looking at both Naruto and Ayame.

"You're on Kakashi sensei!" the blond nin roared.

Kakashi give out a whole hearted laugh. "Then let's go Naruto! Time is of essence!" Kakashi said while he placed the payment for Naruto's ramen on the counter.

"Hai!" the blonde genin replied. His voice filled with renewed vigor and determination.

"Gambatte Naruto-kun!" Ayame cheered while Teuchi smirked as they both see the student and sensei off.

-----

Meanwhile, in a far away location from Konoha, two figures where seen jumping from tree to tree.

"So, what are our orders again Itachi-san?" Kisame asked the Uchiha prodigy.

"We are to investigate the Hidden Village of Sky. Know what they are up to and what are they are capable of. Having the Sky side with the Leaf is a disturbing news." Itachi replied while keeping his guard up.

"Do you think it's because the Sorakage is related to 'him'?"

"That is still a rumor Kisame. No record has been revealed that they are indeed related in anyway. Though, it is still a possibility."

With that, the two continued on with their destination, the Hidden Village of Sky.

**End of Episode 8**

**-----**

**Author's Note:** Well, that's about it for Episode 8. Again I'm sorry updating late.

Well, all that is left now is to tell more about the techniques used in this episode.

**Ryuuken – **Dragon Fist, a Taijutsu stance that is supposedly created by the Forth Hokage. It utilizes extreme speed to deliver almost uninterruptible attacks.

**Ryuuken Kougeki – **Dragon Fist Offensive Stance, the stance were offensive techniques within the Ryuuken starts off.

**Ryuuken Saegiru – **Dragon Fist Interrupt, the defensive stance of the Ryuuken.

**Ryuuken:** **Nijuu-Shoryuu-sen – **Dragon Fist: Twin Rising Dragon Flash, a two part attack. Fist hit is a devastating punch on the gut which renders the opponent stunned, followed by a rising uppercut to the chin that will send the opponent flying in the air. (This move is executed almost in the similar way as Ryu's Shin Sho-ryuu-ken, you know, his Level 3 Super Combo.)

**Atoeizou – **After-image Technique, inspired by Son Goku's after image technique. Considered an elementary jutsu but then revised by the Sorakage to be a better technique.

**Sabaku Senpuu – **Desert Whirlwind, a form of an absolute defense where in sand forms into a hurricane that will protect its user from any attacks. This technique could only be used by Gaara.

Well that's it for the jutsus I have made. Till next time, take care you all and God Bless!


End file.
